Doomed Kingdom
by seertime
Summary: En la tierra de Alternia, ha comenzado una guerra. Los reinos de Prospit y Derse se enfrentan para ver quien toma el control. John Egbert, un joven de 17 años; decidirá involucrarse en la batalla en busqueda de un ser querido. Pero no esperó, que esto lo llevaría a la aventura más excitante de su corta vida y el descubrir de los secretos jamás revelados de Alternia.
1. Historia de un principio

__Cada cierto tiempo, a mi mente se le ocurre una historia complicada y compleja.  
Y ese tiempo, ocurrió justamente ayer mientras iba a un camión hacia mi trabajo.  
Debo de decir que es la primera vez, que escribo un FF que tiene que ver con magia. No es que no me guste o algo así, pero simplemente no se me había dado la oportunidad para trabajar con ella. Así que ahora, se presentó el momento. Más el tema de lo medieval sí es algo, que he manejado.

Dejando este aspecto, quiero hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones antes de que comiencen a leer.  
**1.** La típica, Homestuck no me pertenece. Todo crédito de personajes e historia:_ Andrew Hussie._  
**2.** Es un AU de época medieval con toques modernos (Pero no tan "toooques" modernos)  
**3.** Me atreví a jugar con los personajes, en el tema de su relación o como estamos a costumbrados a verlos en el webcomic. Personalidades intactas. Al igual que los mundos.  
**4.** No hay_ ships_ específicos, dejaré que fluya normal la historia y determine "_quien con quien_".  
**5. **Será largo el fanfic, así que vallan poniéndose cómodos. A lo que esto lleva, que pondré fecha de actualización cuando suba el siguiente capítulo.

Fuera de esto, espero que les guste esta historia.  
Mucha magia, aventuras, drama, tragedia y mucho más se encontrarán en ella.  
Disfruten su lectura.

_/seertime ollies outie_

* * *

_**H**abíase una vez, un lugar, donde las personas eran humildes y de raíces pobres. Un reino, cuyas fantasías parecían ilusiones y las ilusiones eran como los sueños. Aquel reino, se llama Prospit. Por aquella brillante y prosperá vida que brotaba por sí sola. Las personas de aquel lugar, estaban colmadas de lujos. No eran ricos, ni miserables. Pero la vida de ahí era decente. Una vida pacífica, sin temores ni preocupaciónes, que enturbiaran sus mentes. Un lugar tan pacífico, que la misma malicia moría al tocar el umbral del reino._

_**P**ero Prospit, no era el único gran reino que había. Existe un reino, donde la luz de la luna es considerado su sol. Y la noche, es su día. Más en esta tierra, sus habitantes son distintos a los humanos. Esta conformado por bestias salvajes, cuyas apariencias son tan horribles y asquerosas; que eran usados como amenaza para los niños de Prospit que se portaban mal y no obedecían. Diciendoles, que estas bestias vendrían a comerselos en la noche. Esta oscura tierra se llama Derse, que junto con Prospit, formaba la gran tierra de Alternia._

_**E**l sol y la luna, como la gente les suele llamar; eran muy diferentes. En una habitan humanos y en la otra habitan las bestias. Entre estos dos reinos, hicieron un pacto de paz. Un pacto, el cual ambos reinos prometieron vivir en armonía, sin agredirse el uno al otro. Apoyandose mutuamente, sea cual sea la situación. Eran hermanas, hermanas de madre diferente pero de amor mutuo._

_**S**in embargo, un día, el gran lider de las bestias fue asesinado. Una gran rebelión se formó en Derse, provocando estragos en el reino. Prospit, buscando darle el auxilio a su reino hermano, decidio involucrarse en lo ocurrido. Más esto solo empeoró la situación..._

_**U**na daga fue hayada en el pecho del lider. Una daga, proveniente del reino sol. Los habitantes de Derse, enseguida tornaron sus ojos llenos de rabia hacia nuestro reino. Los habíamos traicionado, y eso; era imperdonable para ellos. Las tropas, encabezadas por las más grandes y feroces bestias de Derse, invadieron Prospit. Nosotros, no tuvimos más remedio que defendernos. Prospit, era reconocido por la magia que practicaban sus habitantes. Y mando a los mejores hechizeros al campo de batalla para confrontar al reino de la luna._

_**M**iles de vidas se han perdido, y miles se seguiran perdiendo. Esta guerra lleva más de 17 años y aún no se mira el fin de la guerra. Una guerra, a la cual no se sabe si habrá un ganador o un perdedor. Pero dice la leyenda, que cuando el rey de Prospit y Derse, estrechen sus manos; ambos reinos encontrarían la paz al fin y todo, volverá a la normalidad._

* * *

Sonriente, una mujer dejó de menear el enorme cucharón de la caldera burbujeante que colgaba en el fuego. —Y eso mi niño, es la historia de los reinos de Alternia— corrió un mechon de cabello semi-plateado detrás de su oreja, soltándo a su vez una leve risita. —John, cierra tu boca. Dejarás que las moscas entren ahí—

Sentado, en una mesa de madera que se veía un tanto frágil, yacía un joven de 17 años llamado John Egbert. De piel no tan pálida ni oscura, un poco moreno; de mejillas sonrojadas y pómulos levantados. Ojos color del cielo, adornados con unos lentes rectangulares; de cabello negro como el ébano. De sus pequeños labios, que formaban una sonrisa, se detonaba sus dientes delanteros que parecían siempre morder su labio inferior.

Con vista soñadora, y su rostro recargado en sus dos manos, dió un largo suspiro y miró aquella mujer con risueño. —No importa cuantas veces me cuentes eso; nunca ha dejado de gustarme Nana. Y nunca dejará dé— esbozó una gran sonrisa. —Losé, John. Desde que eras un niño pequeño siempre te ha gustado— aquella mujer, tomó asiento al lado del joven —Y ahora que tienes una edad grande, te sigue gustando— sonrió dulcemente, colocando su mano en la mejilla de John.

Este, entrecerró sus ojos y colocó su propia mano arriba de la de ella. —Crees... que algún día, esta guerra acabe?— suspiró — Esto lleva exactamente lo que he vivido en este mundo— la voz de afligación, se podía percibir. Al igual, que un ambiente de melancolía y ansiedad. Jane, el nombre que recibía aquella señora; de una edad un tanto avanzada, se levantó de su asiento para dar unos cuantos pasos hacia una repisa.

John miró aquella mujer que lo había criado desde niño. Su madre, había muerto durante un ataque por parte de las bestias de Derse y había quedado desamparado. Pero Jane, a su edad de 40 años lo recogió salvándole de un destino miserable. Podría pensarse que una mujer a esa edad no esta en condiciones de criar a un niño. Pero Jane, no era cualquier persona.

Con sus dedos afilados y delgados, la mujer tomó un cuadro y lo acaricio con cuidado, como si fuera a quebrarse el vidrio que protegía una foto amarillenta. John, aveces odiaba que le contará esa historia. Inmediatamente, le recordaba el dolor que ella cargaba en su corazón.

A penado por lo que había hecho, se retiro de su asiento para encaminarse al lugar en donde estaba la señora. Suavemente, se coloco detrás de ella dándole un cálido abrazo. —Yo también lo extraño, nana— susurró, ocultándo su rostro en el cuello de ella —Oh John, no tienes idea de cuanto lo extraño también— depositó un beso en el cabello del joven —Pero tengamos fe, que un día regresará—

Diciendo aquello, volvió a colocar el retrato de un hombre mayor, que tenía un aire y aspecto familiar a John. Era Jake English. El tío de John y hermano de Jane. Cuando la guerra apenas comenzaba, Jake había sido seleccionado como el líder del escuadrón de magos de Prospit. Su hábilidades como mago y sus poderes, le hizo otorgar el título de mago mayor. Jane, quien estaba desacuerdo sobre decisión, decidió entrar al escuadrón de magos al igual que su hermano. No se atrevería a dejarlo nunca. No, después de haber perdido toda su familia en aquella sangrienta batalla.

Aquel hombre, quien amaba tanto a su hermana, la abandonó en un bosque muy lejano de los dos reinos. De esa forma, ella estaría a salvo y criaría a John fuera de toda malicie que ocurría en esos momentos. Aún que su acto fue noble, provocó en Jane una gran tristeza. Pero a cambio, decidió convertirce en una hechizera poderosa al igual que él. Haciendose más experta las artes mágicas, que incluso pudiera manejar su apariencia física —Ella, aun que tenga la edad de 50 años, su rostro aparenta de treinta— . Jane Crocker, era considerada una de las mejores hechizeras, o mejor dicho; la mejor curandera de ese bosque. Miles de personas llegaban al hogar de aquellos dos, pidiendo su auxilio.

— Nana, te prometo que un día seré como Jake— abrazó efusivamente a la señora — Te prometo que seré igual de fuerte, e iré a buscarlo a los campos de batalla. Yo se que él esta ahí, todavía luchando por nosotros— Jane, meneó su cabeza hacía los lados, como sí tuviera algo en su cabello. Nuevamente, su sobrino volvió a pensar en esa tontería.

— No— se alejó de él — Tú te quedarás aquí, en nuestro hogar— sin dirigirle la mirada, caminó nuevamente hacía el caldero. Colocándose en cunclillas, tomó una vara de hierro para poder mover las brazas y avivar el fuego — No permitiré, que alguien a quien quiero, se vea consumido por aquella guerra. John, tu perteces aquí— dejo en paz la barra, viendo como las llamas consumian más y más el carbón. Era como si mirará lo que sentía. Su paciencia y esperanza por el regreso de su hermano, siendo deborado por el tiempo.

— ¡Entonces enseñame magia!— reclamó dándo unos pasos detrás de ella — John— dijo con cierto fastidio a esa petición — No—

— ¡Pero Nana! Sabes que tengo la hábilidad para poder realizar conjuros. Lo sabes muy bien, ¡Lo has visto!— sus manos se hicieron puños, y su respiración se agito —¡Ya no soy el niño de antes! Quien solo buscaba el uso de la magia para beneficiensia propia...— observó a su tía, quien se había quedado embelesada por las llamas danzarinas, que le daban calidez a su rostro.

Agacho su mirar. Siempre era lo mismo.

Egbert, a su escasa edad de 6 años, demostró ser portador de magia, al haber hecho levitar un pequeña pluma. Sus grande ojos, al ver como aquella figura se elevaba por lo aires, una enorme sonrisa marcó sus hoyuelos, y lleno de júbilo; fue corriendo con su nana a contarle.

Ella, se hayó feliz al saber que podía realizar magia al igual que ella y su tío... pero no del todo. En estos tiempos, cualquier persona que sepa hacer mágia es enviada al frente de batalla. No importaba la edad o condición física. Si eres capaz de usar mágia y podías defender a tu reino; eres requirido. Temiendo esto, prohibió a John el uso de estas artes, siempre y cuando fuera dentro de la casa.

En aquel entonces, John siempre buscaba la manera de poder aprender más y más sin la ayuda de ella. Pero lo único que a conseguido hacer, es levitar objetos. No más y no menos. La señora cerró sus ojos aqua, se levantó lentamente y miró sobre su hombro a John.

— Eres un gran muchacho John... Desde que te ví en aquella calle, abandonado y temeroso sabía que debía que tenerte a mi lado— giro suavemente sobre su pie izquierdo, alisando su vestido rasgado color café y acomodándose sus lentes redondos — Eres como el hijo que nunca pude tener. Y aún que no sea tu madre, eres lo más valioso para mí John— unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaron por sus ojos.

— Sí algo te ocurriese... no se que haría...— en la habitación, el sonido de unos sollozos se escuchaban. La mujer retiró sus lentes y con el puño blanco del vestido, secó sus lágrimas. John, en ese instante se sintió lo más basura en el mundo. Otra vez, había hecho llorar a su nodriza. Fué hasta a ella, y estrechándola fuerteme, besó su frente.

— Perdoname— se limitó a decir, mientras por detrás de ella observaba la foto de Jake. El había sido su mentor, cual le enseño el arte de la caza y el combate. Y aún que su memoria fuera escasa en recordarlo; aquella escena donde partía a la guerra era imborrable. Sí él, sufría por aquel recuerdo, todos los día para Jane era una agonía.

La señora, abrazó con fuerza a su sobrino. Él era, uno de sus seres más queridos. Lo vió crecer, lo educó, le dió amor. Como una verdadera madre lo hacía. No importasé sí no estuvieran vínculados por la sangre. Para ella, él era su tesoro y su cariño. Y haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo.

— Prométeme, que nunca te irás de aquí, John—

El joven de ojos color cielo, llevó su vista al suelo. Y abrazó con fuerza a su nana.

— Te lo prometo. Estaré siempre contigo—

Jane solo esbozó un sonrisa, y abrazó con cariño al joven.

* * *

Aquella noche, John no pudo consiliar el sueño. Atravez de la ventana de madera, yaciente aún lado de su cama; reposó sus brazos en el marco y contempló a lo lejos, el reino de Prospit. El enorme castillo, se realzaba en medio de las dos montañas más grandes del reino de Alternia. Era como si fuera una ilusión, ver aquella construcción que era rodeada por las estrellas y que la luz de la luna, hacía hacer brillar al reino como una joya. Dentro de John, había un deseo. Ir a Prospit y Derse, ha buscar a su tío. Pero sabía, que ir para allá era una completa misión suicida si no se sabía el uso total de la mágia.

Miró hacia el lado izquierdo de su ventana. Ahí, pegado al marco, se encontraba una vela de cera blanca en estado nuevo, pero con la excepción de que la mecha estaba quemada. Concentró su mirar en dicha mecha y cerró sus ojos. Lentamente, su respiración se torno corta y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara totalmente.

Las cosas de la habitación del joven, extrañamiente empezaron a moverse. Tambaleaban de un lado al otro como si estuviera pasando un temblor. Más no era eso lo que las movía, era un viento; un viento totalmente diferente a los demás. No como aquel que recorre cada hoja de los árboles, si no de uno que tenía un aire de ensueño.

Las sábanas, como el cabello de John se movían suavemente por este viento, mientras los labios del joven articulaban unas palabras incomprendibles. En un de repente, abrió sus ojos de par en par y de iso facto, tronó sus dedos. La mecha se encendio.

— ¡Sí!— gesticúlo victorioso el dientón. Era la décima vez que hacía el encantamiento de fuego. Y al parecer, había logrado por fin encender la vela. La mayoría de las veces, solo lograba crear una chispa. Sin embargo, el gusto no duró para siempre, ya que solo en cuestión de segundos volvió apagarse. Un tanto desanimado, John soltó un suspiro recostándose en su cama.

— Bueno... por lo menos pude prenderla— se rió ligeramente de sí mismo mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de la cabeza — O por lo menos no encendí otra cosa que no fuera la mecha...— recordó que la última vez que lo había intentado, casi quemaba la casa. Ese día por primera vez, observó la ira de su nana Jane.

Sacudió su cabeza, intentando olvidar ese incidente. Por ahora, solo se sentía feliz por haber logrado prender la vela. Era la segunda cosa que aprendía por sí mismo. Pensó, que sí su tío estuviera ahí lo más seguro era que se alegraría, sacudiría su cabello negro y diría: "¡Bien hecho, muchacho!", mientras trataba de aplastar su felicidad con un encantamiento mucho más poderoso, sabiendo que él apenas es un novato.

Cerró sus ojos, y sintió como una ténue lágrima recorría su mejilla. Le había prometido a su nana que se quedaría con ella por siempre. Pero dentro de su corazón, el quería salir fuera de ahí. La vida con Nana realmente es hermosa. Más él quería recorrer el mundo, aprender mágia... pero principalmente buscar a ese ser querido. Y así, hacer feliz a Jane.

Odiaba mentirle a su nana, pero aquel deseo se apoderaba más y más de él que algún día... tendría que romper su promesa.

* * *

Espero, que les haya gustado.  
Enserio, no se que rayos fue lo que escribí... ¡Pero espero que les haya gustado!  
¡Muchas gracias por leer y por sus review!

**Próximo update: Martes 12 de Junio.**


	2. El reino de Prospit

Una gran disculpa por la demora. Pero por razones fuertes, me fui incapaz de publicar el capítulo de la semana pasada. Así que, una gran disculpa.  
Sin demora alguna, el siguiente capítulo.  
¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y favoritos!

/seerTime ollies outies

* * *

En un solo momento, sus ojos se abrieron. Su mirar se concentraba en la nada color blanca, que había a su alrededor. Torpemente, como si hubiera sido abatido y golpeado por alguien, se levantó del suelo.

Sus ojos fríos, teñidos por el color de la sangre, miraban a su alrededor desconcertado, pero a su vez; como si no lo estuviera.

Reconocía ese lugar, pero su presencia le era indiferente. Poco a poco, logro colocarse en pie, teniendo sus cinco sentidos bastante despiertos. Miró sus ropas. Como lo supuso, una camiseta blanca con un pantalón blanco y con sus pies desnudos. En medio de lo que al parecer era la nada. Una nada enigmática para él.

—¿Otra vez aquí?— con el soplo de su aliento, acomodó un mechón rubio de su frente, mientras su rostro mostraba fastidio. Entonces, algo llamó su atención, el sentir de algo húmedo que cubría las plantillas de sus pies. Por instinto, dio varios pasos hacia atrás ante aquella sensación.

El sonido de algo creciendo a lo lejos, hizo voltear al rubio que mostraba una expresión de inaudito. Unas montañas, blancas como la nieve, empezaban a formarse a lo lejos. Y en el piso, aquello que provocaba ese cosquilleo; crecían unas altas hierbas que cubrían al joven hasta su cintura. El sonido de aves, como el aire golpeando suavemente las hierbas blancas, lo rodeo.

Todo a su alrededor, de una forma totalmente extraña, cobraba vida. Montañas, ríos, pastizales, aves y animales, aparecieron en un instante. Era tan pacífico y relajante. Pero para este joven, no lo era. Llevó su dedo pulgar e índice a sus sienes comenzándolos a frotar.

—Sí, estoy aquí otra vez— murmuró frustrado

De repente, unas suaves pisadas se escucharon detrás de él. Casi tan inaudibles, pero que a los oídos del joven eran muy fuertes. De inmediato, en manera totalmente defensiva, hizo una media vuelta a su izquierda para saber quien era. Su entrecejo se relajo, no había nadie. Había sido su imaginación.

Nuevamente, llevó su mano a sus sienes y esta vez frotó con más fuerza. —Este lugar, me volverá loco...—

Pero entonces, sintió como una mano era colocada sobre su hombro. Inmediatamente, el rubio tomo con fuerza la mano, aplicando fuerza para que esa persona, sea quien sea, se viera doblegada ante el dolor. Más seguramente su suerte, no fue la esperada. Y una reacción menos factible fue hecha por el joven. Soltó la mano del ser a quien sometía, dando varios pasos hacía atrás, sus ojos contemplaban con suma incredulidad lo que veía.

—Es imposible, tú...— en un paso en falso, el joven tropezó. Esperando un caída en seco, se preparó para el golpe, pero la caía continuaba. Abrió sus ojos con cierto temor, dándose cuenta que había caído a una especie de abismo. Podía sentir como el aire hacía mover bruscamente sus ropas blancas junto con su cabello. Elevó la mirada, y el hoyo por donde cayó se achicaba cada vez más que descendía. Al igual, que una silueta tenue, color negra, se asomaba por la orilla.

Sintiendo su eminente caída hacía a la oscuridad, cerró sus ojos esperando; el sonido seco de su cuerpo chocar contra la tierra.

—Dave?—

Una suave voz y distante, perturbo en la habitación. El mismo joven, quien estaba en aquel lugar blanco, había despertado de lo que era su sueño. Sus ojos perdidos en lo que ahora era su pared, comenzaba a despertar. Una terrible jaqueca aturdió a Dave, haciéndole rodar sobre su cama cubriéndose hasta la cabeza.

—¿Podrías traerme algo de tomar? No importa si es agua del drenaje pero tráemela por favor, Rose— tomó asiento en su cama, a la par de que sus sábanas se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Una joven, de ojos amatistas, pelo rubio de corte corto, de cálida sonrisa, que portaba una túnica blanca larga se acercó al borde de la cama del joven. Como sí fuera su madre, aparto el pelo de la frente de Dave poniendo su mano en ella.

—Dios, estas sudando frió— alzó sus finas cejas en forma de sorpresa, pero sin dejar su rostro de seriedad. —Que esperabas?— denegando ese acto, retiró la mano de la joven —Volví a estar en Skaia—

La joven parpadeo varias veces, más luego sonrió nuevamente.

—Vamos levántate. No es para tanto— alejándose de la cama, camino hacia una par de cortinas gigantes. —Aparte, no es nada malo—

De un golpe, abrió de par en par las cortinas, dejando entrar el sol matutino. Dave, como si fuera una bestia de la oscuridad, tomó todas las cobijas y se arropó hasta la cabeza con ellas.

— ¡Maldita sea, Rose! ¡Sabes que odio que hagas eso!— gruño con fuerza. La joven, solo rió ante aquel acto infantil. —Dame las gracias, que sin mí, no serías nada—

En forma de respuesta, una almohada fue lanzada por el joven. Más fue evitado por un pequeño escudo de magia hecho por la chica.

Sin duda alguna, por la forma que respondió Dave; ella tenía razón.

Rose Lalonde, era mejor conocida como la oráculo sagrada de Prospit y consejera del rey. Quien este, no era ni mas ni menos que Dave Strider. Aquel muchacho, quien por las mañanas siempre iba a despertarlo.

Por más de 17 años, ambos han estado juntos. Desde la infancia y hasta ahora, en la realeza. Dave, fue proclamado rey a la corta edad de 13 años. Viéndose a la necesidad de madurar rápidamente. Tomando decisiones firmes y concretas que ayuden a su reino a ganar la batalla contra Derse.

En cambio Rose, fue la aprendiz del mago mayor. Siendo educada desde infante por familia de aristócratas, demostró tener una habilidad impredecible, a la hora de pronosticar eventos como su interpretación en las señales. Esto provocó que Jake se fijara en ella.

Poco antes de que English, se marchar a la guerra, le dijo a Rose que ella sería la nuevo oráculo de Prospit, ya que él no podía seguir siéndolo. Y por ende, tendría toda la responsabilidad de dirigir y gobernar junto con Dave al reino sabiamente. Desde entonces, ambos han estado juntos formando un equipo inigualable.

—Solo no tienes que restregármelo a cada rato, ¿quieres?— la voz grave del joven se escucho detrás de un biombo —Se que eres como una niñera que Jake dejo para cuidarme— respingó —Pareciera que no tiene nada de confianza sobre mí— un par de prendas salieron volando.

—Oh por favor, Dave— suspiró la joven, la cual esperaba sentada cercas de la ventana, leyendo un libro. —Sabes que te tiene confianza, solo que no del todo. Sabes que tal vez se deba a tu carácter un tanto frío y sarcástico? Esta demostrado que esos caracteres ocasionan problemas— menciono con calma.

—Y no soy tu niñera, soy tu hermana—

—Sí, sí. Losé—

El joven rey salió detrás del biombo. Sus ropas de dormir fueron cambiadas por un atuendo mucho más de su talla como rey. Portando una camiseta larga, igual que las mangas color guinda. Sujetada por en medio por un cinturón negro de hebilla plateada, colgando a su lado una espada en su funda negra y puño plateado. Unas mallas blancas, acompañadas por un parte de botas negras y una ligera capa roja que colgaba, sostenida por hombreras barbudas color dorado.

Y, como toque final, colocada sobre una almohada acojinada color roja, se hallaba su corona. Adornada con las finas joyas del reino, de los colores más bellos e imaginables que pudieran verse. Y que en el medio de esa corona dorada, un gran único pico realzaba una luna. Una luna dorada, que representaba al gran reino de la luz. Dejando así a Derse, la portadora de la luna plateada.

Aún manteniendo aquel vínculo de los reinos que eran hermanos.

—¿Como me veo?— volteó a ver a la joven, quien meneaba su cabeza de una lado al otro.

—Enserio, ¿tengo que contestarte esa pregunta todas las mañanas? He estado pensando que la razón por la cual, siempre me preguntas eso es para aumentar tu ego acerca de tu masculinidad. — soltó un suspiro cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo —Aparte, las espadas ya no se usan. Solo les dan uso los que no usan magia— Los labios del rey formaron una leve sonrisa y se colocó la corona.

—Esa era la respuesta que quería escuchar, Rose— bromeó el rubio — ¿Quién dice que las espadas no se usan? Son geniales— comentó mientras se dirigía hacía ella.

—Y bien, ¿que es lo que tienes ahora en tus manos?— sin permiso alguno arrebato el libro que traía Rose, La vidente hizo un gesto de desagrado por el acto irrespetuoso.

— Deberías saber lo que es ese libro— comentó en tono seco y molesto quitándole del mismo modo el libro. Dave puso atención sobre la portada. Rodó sus ojos a la par que chasqueaba sus dientes.

—El libro de las señales, oh que bien ¡Justo lo que necesitaba esta mañana! Ni siquiera el desayuno me dejarán comer a gusto— cruzó sus brazos recargándose en el asiento. —Dave, deberías ser un poco más prudente. Como rey, debes estar sobre el aviso de las señales que he visto en mi bola de cristal— el tono de voz de la joven se torno más seria. Más no era su culpa, de que Dave se comportara de esa manera. Ella sabía que el hecho de haberlo hecho rey a temprana a edad, acarrearía problemas.

Los ojos violetas de la joven, se posaron sobre del rey. Y este, hizo lo mismo. Ambos sabían, que las últimas señales que Rose había visto con anterioridad no habían sido de buen presagio. Mostraban más dificultad y a su vez, más calumnias. Dave asentó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que abriera el libro.

Como si fuera algo delicado, como viejas páginas de un libro olvidado. Abrió el libro justamente a la mitad. Entre los dos, vieron las páginas amarillas en blanco, pero que realmente poseían un mensaje. Un mensaje, que solamente lo mágicos podían observar. Rose colocando su mano a la altura de las páginas, pronunció unas suaves palabras. Palabras, que tomaron forma de centellas violetas que se posaron sobre las páginas.

Repentinamente unas manchas de tinta, comenzaron a aparecer. Como si tuvieran vida, comenzaron a danzar en las hojas. Moviéndose de un lado al otro, chocando entre ellas provocando una especie de explosión que hacia que fueran tomando formas de letras, y en ocasiones de imágenes. Haciendo de esta manera, una forma más fácil de leer.

La oráculo, hizo con su mano una invitación al rey a leer. Sus orbes rojos, inmediatamente se posaron sobre el libro. Un tanto temeroso, colocó su dedo índice entre las líneas para guiarse y no perderse ningún detalle. Moviéndose de izquierda a derecha, las palabras eran leídas con suma rapidez. Cada vez más y más rápido, con la urgencia de terminar de leer el escrito.

De un momento a otro, el rostro del rey se mostraba tenso. Sus ojos se abrían de par en par a la vez que su dedo se movía al son de su lectura. Sin poder soportar más, cerró el libro de golpe. Y sin importarle lo que era ese libro, lo lanzó lo más lejos posible de ahí. Lejos de él, lejos de poder verlo. La joven oráculo, a sabiendas que eso ocurriría, posó una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

Suavemente, fue rodeándolo con sus brazos para darle confort. Mientras el rey, se limitaba a tapar el rostro con sus manos de frustración.

* * *

_¡Juremos lealtad y gloria, a la persona más omnipotente del todo el reino Sol!_  
_¡Larga vida al gran rey Dave! ¡Dios salve al rey!_

Como si fuera una especie de coro, miles de presentes que se tomaban la modestia de escuchar el discurso del rey, alzaron sus puños al aire gritando con fervor aquellas frases. Como si se estas fueran un apoyo extra para la victoria de su reino. Gente, de todas las edades posaban sus ojos sobre el joven rubio. Postrado en su gran trono elevado, visible a la vista de todos.

Dave, contemplaba con seriedad aquella gente. ¿Como es posible que tengan todavía fe y esperanza de ganar esta guerra? Pero más importante, ¿A que vienen a escuchar su charlatanismo? No es que fuera un rey que no creyera en su propio reino. Más las circunstancias, y la altura de esta la gran guerra; le hacían dudar. Lo único que podía hacer era animarlos e inducirlos a la lucha.

No, no era eso lo que le preocupaba.

El hecho de haber volteado a mirar a la oráculo que estaba a su lado, hizo que todo el salón callara. Eran malas noticias, todos los presentes lo sabían.

—Prospitanos— se puso de pie, mostrando que su presencia era la única que contaba en ese momento —Nuevamente, nuestra confiable oráculo ha recibido una señal. Como siempre lo hemos visto, toda señal recibida por ella deberá ser tomada en cuenta y con un alto sobre aviso— al hablar, su voz se mostraba más fuerte y gruesa, dando seguridad. —Hoy, desgraciadamente ha vuelto a ser una noticia de calumnia. Algo, que nosotros no podemos evitar, pero si enfrentar—

Dejo de hablar por un momento, dando un trago seco de saliva comenzó a decender las escaleras.

—Hermanos prospitanos, este día tengo que pedir con nuevamente, que me den todo su apoyo en esta guerra. Será algo duro, pero es necesario para terminar con esta horrible guerra— Dave sentía como la tensión dentro del habitación aumentaba. Los susurros de la gente, como expresiones de intriga y molestia, aparecían poco a poco. Pero, no había nada más que hacer.

—Por ello— continuo —Aquellos veteranos que participaron en los principios de la guerra, deberán volver al campo de batalla junto con los demás y el mago mayor— apretó con fuerza sus puños —Por favor, esto es un suplica de su rey y espero que lo comprendan—

Al callar, pudo denotar como su pecho se agitaba. Era extraño, nunca había sentido eso antes. Siempre se mostraba recto, derecho, cuando se trataba de dar malas noticias. Sin embargo, ahora era distinto. Los presentes, que escucharon con atención a su rey, estaban atónitos.

¿Pedir que los veteranos volvieran a la guerra? ¡Es una locura! Ellos están demasiado desgastados debido al uso de la magia. No importaba si lo que se les había dicho provenga de la oráculo, eso era algo inaceptable.

—¡Usted no merece ser rey!—

Aquel grito, causó que el rey dejara de caminar de vuelta al trono y que miles de ojos se posaran sobre aquella persona que hablo. Abriéndose un círculo, estando en medio; una persona de edad media, con lágrimas en los ojos, miraba al rey con sumo odio.

—¡No merece ser rey! Por su culpa, he perdido a toda mi familia ¡Por involucrarse a esa guerra!— se aferró a sus ropas. Gritarle al gran rey de Prospit era un acto grave —¡Mi esposa, junto a mis hijos la muerte se los ha llevado!— rechino sus dientes —¿Como osa pedir, que ahora aquellos hombres y mujeres, e incluso niños vuelvan a esa guerra? Usted esta demente y enfermo...— en esas últimas palabras, se podía sentir el odio y el rencor.

—¡Se supone que el rey de Prospit es el más grande hechicero de todo el lugar! ¡Debería ir al campo de batalla con sus hombres y el mago mayor! En vez estar aquí sentando como si nada pasara...—

Dave, solo lo miro. Mantuvo su cuerpo firme y recto, escuchando pacientemente cada una de esas palabras. Podía sentir aquella carga que tenían y cual era la intención al decirlas. El rey solo hizo un pequeño gesto con su cabeza, inclinándola haciendo entender que sabía su dolor. El no nació en una cuna noble, el fue un ciudadano y los estragos de la guerra había hecho lo suyo con él y su familia.

Al contemplar esto, el susodicho soltó un gran grito de dolor. Pronunció unas palabras inaudibles, y al extender sus brazos hacia el rey, un par de dagas fueron lanzadas hacia la espalda del noble. Este, reacciono con suma rapidez creando un escudo dorado, impidiendo que las armas blancas hicieran su cometido. Más era una trampa. Del cielo del castillo, varias fechas fueran lanzadas con un objetivo en común.

Strider, intentando protegerse, cambio el escudo hacía arriba de su cabeza. Fue inútil, por que ahora, varias personas lanzaban conjuros de elementos por todos lados hacia él. Pero Rose, llegó a su auxilio. Creando un escudo suficientemente grande para proteger a los dos.

—Mierda... ¡Rose!— miró a la joven sobre su hombro —¿¡Que rayos esta pasando aquí!—

—Bueno— contestó con suma calma —Al parecer, han hecho una revuelta en tu contra— sonrió —Rose, se que el ser irónico te lo he enseñado yo, pero ahora no es el momento— sus ojos miraron a su alrededor, la gente comenzaba aglomerarse a su alrededor. —Rose, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero con "¿Que rayos esta pasando?" — su voz sonaba algo desesperada —Así que dime de una buena vez—

La oráculo, quien podía percibir los choques que la gente hacía contra su escudo, cerró sus ojos. Para ella no era necesario hacer un sumo esfuerzo por protegerlos. Pero en ese instante, a pesar de tener toda la magia bajo su control, poder protegerse y salir con vida de ahí. Era obvio que no podría escapar ante la mirada de su rey.

Limitada de hacer un brusco movimiento, solo sonrió. El sonidos de dos chasquidos, fue lo suficiente para mandar a volar a todos los agresores presentes. Golpeándose fuertemente contra las paredes, techo y piso del lugar.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que se vuelvan a levantar— bajo las escaleras Rose —Tenemos que ir a los establos, tomar un caballo e irnos de aquí— no le importar mirar a Dave, sabe que la escucho. No le importó el hecho de que no le estuviera siguiendo.

El rey se había dado cuenta.

Se había dado cuenta, que lo mostrado en el libro era mentira. Era extraño, que no ocurriera lo mismo de siempre cuando se tratase de dar una mala noticia a su gente. Hacían escándalo, pero nunca una revuelta. Cuando el rey anterior estaba al mando, aceptaba insultos, críticas y pestilencias por parte de sus habitantes.

Más estos, nunca hacían una revuelta. Rose le había enseñado a Dave, que era necesario exigir que los antiguos guerreros volvieran a la contienda. Ya que las bestias iban ganando, y el ocupo de refuerzos eran necesarios. Era una mentira, una mentira que ocultaba lo que realmente estaba apunto de suceder.

Lo que realmente iba a pasar, era un golpe contra él. Rose, solo quiso protegerlo he invento aquello.

Corriendo por lo pasillos, evadiendo personas, ejerciendo hechizos de inmovilización a sus hermanos; los dos se abrieron espacio, hasta llegar los establos. Con rapidez, la chica de ojos violetas tomó el potro más cercano. Un semental negro de crines largos color gris. Dándole la arrienda a Dave, sin demora alguna, montaron al animal.

Cerrando sus ojos, posicionando sus manos en su cabeza, Rose comenzó a meditar. En su mente, como ejemplo de aquellos poderes tan excepcionales de una vidente, empezó a bocetear un camino libre para ellos. Apoyada, por las imágenes que lograba ver através de sus pensamientos.

—Dave— abrió sus ojos, poniendo una mano en la frente del rubio —Aquí es donde debemos pasar— un brillo violeta iluminó la mano de la joven, desapareciendo, cuando terminó de mostrarle el camino al joven en su mente.

—Oh vaya— reía a la par mientras jalaba la rienda —Lograron hacer una revuelta, pero se les olvido bloquear los caminos de salida. ¿Y así quieren atraparme? No me hagan reír— sacudió su cabeza de un lado al otro, y de repente exclamó un "hiya" para ponerse en marcha.

El rey Strider, seguía el camino que Rose le enseño. Realmente, no había nadie. Huyendo por la parte detrás del castillo, por un pasillo que pegaba la construcción y la muralla limitante del reino de Prospit; la huída no podía ser impedida.

A pesar de que esto era cierto, Dave sentía que algo no estaba bien. El sentir como Rose se sostenía de él fuertemente, le hizo dudar. No, no se estaba sujetando de él, era algo más. Por un momento, despego su vista de frente, y observó a la joven.

—¿Sabes?, sí tienes algo decirlo. Dilo ya— no se inmutó en lo absoluto al reclamar lo que ocurría —¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? — volteó nuevamente hacía al frente. Rose, no contesto. Y el rey solo chasqueó sus dientes. —Enserio, oráculos— suspiró pesadamente —Nunca los…—

El grito de los rubios junto con el relincho del caballo, fue provocado por la un red que fue lanzada hacía ellos. Inminentemente, cayeron en el suelo rudamente. En el momento que se distrajo Dave, unos hombres que habían visto por donde huían, los esperaron a la salida del pasillo.

Desesperado, Dave cortó en pedazos la red con su espada. Ni siquiera, recordó su corona caída. Solo tomó a Rose quien estaba en el suelo y huyó. Puede, que la espada ya no sea un arma común a la hora de luchar cuando existe la magia. Pero en esos momentos, no le importaba.

Tampoco, no le importaba el hecho de herir las manos y bocas de los hechiceros. Sí con ello impedía los hechizos, lo haría con gusto. Para él, era algo tan sencillo. Sus golpes eran fugaces y certeros, en menos de lo que te dieras cuenta, estabas sangrando bajo el filo de su espada.

Sin darse cuenta alguna, termino con todos. Miró la salida, presuroso se hecho a correr con la joven sujetada de su mano. Saboreo sus labios, en son de victoria. No había nadie, el tumulto estaba lejos, tiempo suficiente para escapar a ambos.

Pero al cruzar el umbral, Rose no camino. Haciendo a Dave molestar.

—¿¡Ahora que Lalonde! — sus estribos, colapsaron. —Ya es suficiente de tu papel "¡Soy la oráculo, veo cualquier mierda que sea mala pero no aviso nada! — jaloneándola de la muñeca, no consiguió que esta se moviera.

—Dave, suéltame— finalmente, dijo algo. Y sin decir nada más, escabulló la única mano libre hacia su oreja izquierda. Sin entender lo que hacía, el chico de ojos rojos soltó la mano. Miró hacía enfrente, ya casi los alcanzaban.

—Dave— una vez más, su nombre fue pronunciado —Se fuerte—

Antes que pudiera preguntar a que se refería, el dolor de algo puntiagudo entró por su lóbulo derecho. El dolor era insoportable, haciendo que un grito saliera por su boca. Sintiendo una presión extraña en su oreja.

Jadeando, llevó su mano temblorosa a su oreja. Percibía como el brotar de la sangre emergía de la herida que Rose ocasiono.

—¿Qué… rayos…?— sus dientes eran apretados con fuerza para aguantar el dolor. Lo que Rose hizo, fue colocarle un pequeño arete. Un broquel redondo, hecho de un rubí. La vidente, miró sobre sus hombros. El tiempo se acabó, ya estaban aquí.

Sin perder más tiempo, le dio un beso en la frente al joven.

—Larga vida al rey Dave— mencionó con firmeza. Más luego arqueó una ceja, interrogándose así misma — ¿Qué digo? Eso es en caso de un súbdito y un noble. Nosotros dos, somos hermanos. Lo mejor sería decirte — lo abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo de que dejaba caer en el suelo una perla blanca.

— Cuídate Dave, te quiero mucho— se apartó de él, para contemplar al joven que no sabía que era lo que ocurría. Dave se mostraba confuso e ignorante de lo que ocurría.

—"_Portal, ábrete" _— murmuró Lalonde. La perla se derritió, convirtiéndose en un pentagrama dorado, que portaba los doce signos zodiacales y la luna de prospit. El rubio miro sus pies iluminados, para luego mirar a Rose que era atacada por flechas.

Dave intentando protegerla, trato de cubrirla con su cuerpo, pero le fue inútil. Ya que el portal le era imposibilitaba cualquier movimiento.

—Tranquilo— murmuró con suma calma la oráculo, pero en su voz se escuchaba algo extraño. Una especie de tentáculos negros, que brotaban del suelo; evadieron el ataque —Tode estare bian— de repente sus palabras, comenzaban a perder significado. —Búscame cuando…— el noble, dejo de prestar atención a lo que decía al mirar que la piel de Rose se tornaba gris. Como una mancha de tinta, que se expandía a lo largo de una hoja.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par. Debía ser una broma. Una broma pesada.

—¡Rose…!— sin decir algo más, el portal desapareció junto con él.

Rose Lalonde, al ver que Dave se había ido, giró sobre sí misma para darles la cara a sus enemigos. Estos, dieron un paso hacía atrás. La palabra _"Grimdark", _salía de la boca de todos. Ahora, con el pelo plateado, su tez y piel de un color gricesco y sus ropas tornadas del color de la noche; avanzaba lentamente rodeada por un aura negra que emanaba energías oscuras.

Dentro de su conciente, convertirse en Grimdark era algo inconcebible. Era penado con la muerte, ya que afirmaba que te habías iniciado en el estudio de las artes oscuras. Algo, nada relativo con Prospit, si no con Derse. Era un poder tan oscuro y tenebroso, que te daba fuerza sobre humana, capaz; de aniquilar a cualquiera.

¿Pero que le importaba a ella? Sí era necesario, se convertiría en ello todas las veces posibles. Más, sí un ser querido estaba en peligro. Dentro de ella, o más bien dicho dentro de su mente; supo que ocurriría después de lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir. Agacho su cabeza.

Pero nuevamente, no le importo. Como si fuese un flashback, recordó a Jake. Quien le había dicho antes de partir, que lo primero que un oráculo debe de saber es que no siempre; todo lo que prediga se hará realidad. Todo cambia y nada es exacto. En ese momento, sentía que aún tenía un cachito de luz.

—Ojala sea así… maestro— murmuró con su voz distorsionada —No quiero terminar calcinada—

Y así, dejo que su último rastro de su "yo", fuera consumido por la oscuridad. Entregándose completamente, al ataque de todos los habitantes de Prospit.

* * *

**Siguiente Update**: 2 de Julio


	3. El Gran Bosque

Tercer capítulo, ¡Que lo disfruten!

/seerTime ollies outie

* * *

John, se hallaba dormido en uno de los sofás de la casa. Roncaba suavemente así como el sonido de ligeros balbuceos escapaban por su boca. Moviéndose de un lado a otro hasta conseguir una posición cómoda. Jane, quien estaba en la chimenea pendiente del agua que puso a hervir; rió suavemente al ver como su muchacho se daba vuelta y vuelta.

Miró el reloj, eran ya las 3 de las tarde. Decidió que era momento de levantarlo, ya que tenía bastante tiempo dormido. Y que ella supiera, las siestas no duran más de 5 horas. Situada aún lado de este, movió suavemente su hombro.

—John, despierta— su voz era suave, pero con ese acento de orden —Vamos, tienes que levantarte. Tienes que ir por comida— dejo en paz el hombro, para pellizcar una mejilla. El pelinegro, hizo un gruñido y le dio la espalda a su nana.

— 5 minutos más…— habló roncamente —No, John. Se que es muy lindo estar en skaia, pero la comida no se consigue sola— sin decir algo más, se retiró de ahí rápidamente. El agua se había desbordado.

Con torpeza debido al sueño, John se balanceaba de un lado al otro. Palmeó el taburete que estaba a su lado para toparse con sus lentes. Se los colocó; dando un largo bostezo así como estirarse.

—Sí por mí fuera, desearía…— bostezó otra vez —Estar en skaia…—

—Todos desearían estar ahí. Ahí no hay guerra— sonrió, mientras sostenía el recipiente de agua caliente —Solo hay paz y tranquilidad— vertió el contenido de este en una tetera.

John, enfocó su vista. El sueño lo tenía aún sometido. Pero al ver que su nana, intentaba tomar unas tazas de lo más alto de la alacena; despertó inmediatamente. —Deja te ayudo— sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Alzó su mano, moviéndola con cuidado hacía atrás; levito las dos tazas, platos y cucharas que yacían ahí.

Al hacer otro movimiento más, logró parecer que los cubiertos bailaban en el aire, los depósitos en la mesa con sumo cuidado. Tronó sus dedos índice y pulgar, para que dejar todo encantamiento sobre ellas.

Crocker contempló a John. John contempló a Jane, y sonrió inocentemente.

—John Egbert—

—¿Si, nana? — preguntó —¿Qué te he dicho de hacer magia en la casa? — arqueó una ceja inminentemente —¡Oh vamos, nana! ¡Necesitabas ayuda! — frunció el ceño, con el acompañamiento de un puchero —Para eso esta la silla, John— suspiró. Sin decir nada más, comenzó a poner en orden los trastes.

El joven prospitano, miro detenidamente a su nana. Esto era el colmo, desde hace días, había prohibido el uso de magia dentro de la casa. Cuando ella misma dijo, que solo la podía usar dentro de ella. Sin contar, que su estado humor se tornó un tanto seco. No era esa mujer sonriente y amable. No. Ahora era una persona totalmente distinta.

—Ven, es hora del té— mencionó sin decir algo más, recorriendo un silla que era para él. Este, se levantó aún adormilado y tomó asiento. Con sus finos dedos, tomó con cuidado la taza de porcelana blanca que tenía enfrente. Acercando un poco la taza a sus labios, solo unos cuantos milímetros; dio un soplo.

Su aliento, avivó los vapores brotaban de la taza llevando su esencia hasta su nariz. Sonrió dulcemente, para luego dar un sorbo. Era té de madreselva, su favorito.

—Nana, no tenías que hacer mi té— rió —Se supone que ahora te tocaba hacer el tuyo— se estiró un poco y deposito un beso en la mejilla de la mujer. Esta, solo le miró con una leve sonrisa. —Pensé, que esto te relajaría antes de irte a cazar. Por eso lo hice— agachó su mirar, para luego tomar de su té.

John no comentó nada. Jane siempre se ponía así cada vez que salía en busca de alimento. Entraba en una especie de ansiedad y nerviosismo. Pero no la culpa, suponía que el temor de perderlo le hacía comportarse así.

—¿Sabes que soñé ahora? — cambió el tema —Soñé, que estaba en un lugar muy extraño. Era… ¡Como un planeta color azul, azul, azul como mis ojos!— se los señaló —Y que había varios charcos negros, era como especie de sustancia pegajosa o algo así— divagó —Pero, lo más interesante— comentó animado —Es que había un especie de animal… ¡Totalmente extraño! ¡Era como una iguana! ¡O… o una lagartija! — Jane, sonrió un poco —Solo que era amarilla, y hacía esto con su boca—

Se concentró, quedándose quieto. Abrió poco la boca y entonces, sopló. De su boca, empezaron a salir pequeñas burbujas de saliva. Que no duraban mucho y se reventaban al poco tiempo. La curandera, se rió en forma muy amena. Obligando tapar su boca a la vez que enjuagaba unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—¡John! — reclamó sonriente —¡Eso es asqueroso! — continuaba con risitas. —Pero te hice reír— guiñó un ojo. Crocker soltó un suspiro, mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro. —¿Qué clase de sueños tienes? — posó sus ojos aquas sobre John. Él encogió sus hombros. —Pregúntale a skaia, el me hace soñar— bebió su té.

Skaia, era para algunos el paraíso terrenal o mejor dicho; una especie de paraíso en los sueños. Este lugar mítico y extraño, se presenta cada vez que uno duerme. No son sueños cualesquiera, no son solo un simple sueño. En skaia, todo lo que pasé ahí se siente verdadero. Sueño vívido, se podría decir.

Es como sí fuera una tierra con vida propia. Cambiando su aspecto a su antojo las veces que sean necesarias. Casi principalmente, para acoger cálidamente a su invitado. Llevándolo a lugares, que el corazón de este desee.

Sin embargo, no muchos logran experimentar esto. Por alguna razón, las únicas personas que pueden entrar a este tipo de "paraíso" son aquellas que usan magia. Las personas normales, solo tienen sueños que los identifican con ellos; normales. No van a ningún lugar y a contrario de los sueños de skaia, estos se ven manipulados por sus propios sueños.

—Bueno nana, es hora de irme— tomó una mochila que estaba al lado de la puerta principal y se la colgó rápidamente. Casi, como si fuera una urgencia irse. Jane arqueó una ceja. —John— el joven se quedo inmóvil —¿Acaso te estas olvidando algo? — bebió con suma tranquilidad mientras sus ojos, fríos y agudos lo miraban. Egbert, no se movió ni trato de hacer el menor ruido posible. Era como si estuviera tratando de no llamar la atención a una bestia salvaje.

—Ah… ¿No? — miró sobre su hombro. La pelinegra cruzó sus brazos, dejando que sus ojos hostigaran al joven. Clavados fijamente en él, entrecerrándolos.

—¡Nana, no! — como si fuera un pequeño niño, estalló en un berrinche —¡No, no quiero ponerme eso! — tiro su mochila, a la par que golpeaba con su pie el suelo —¡Me hace ver como niña! — frunció el ceño.

La mujer, solo se le quedo viendo. Sin inmutarse ni nada, señaló una pequeña cajita café que estaba en un taburete. —No estoy preguntado si te hace ver niña o no. Te lo pones y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja— dictó su ultimátum.

John, sin poder decir algo más — principalmente por que siempre ella ganaba— con molestia agarró la caja. Con sumo fastidio la abrió sacando su contenido, el cual no era más que un pendiente dorado, detallado en piedras de lapislázuli. Gruñendo, se lo puso en su oreja derecha.

* * *

Una de las cosas, por la cual Jake había mando a aquellos dos vivir dentro de aquel bosque, fue por que de ahí obtendrían todo lo que ocupasen para sobrevivir solos. Sin contar aparte, de que era un lugar bastante alejado de las guerras y de los dos reinos; Prospit y Derse.

La casa se encontraba situada en medio del Gran Bosque. Que limitaba junto con el bosque oscuro de la bruja zoomorfa y el lago de las bestias marinas. Una localización que para muchos, podría resultar muy peligrosa si no se sabía como llegar ahí. English, es la única persona que sabe el camino como llegar a este lugar. Y la única persona capaz de revelar su ubicación a demás gente.

Por ello, cuando las personas buscaban los servicios curativos de Jane; solían ir con él. Pero a cambio, borraba la memoria de estas cuando regresaba el reino. Así se aseguraba que esas dos personas queridas estuvieran a salvo.

John, fijo fuertemente sus pies sobre el tronco de un roble. Sus manos desnudas, se aferraban con fuerza a las ramas para facilitar su ascenso. Era demasiado fácil, subir más de muchas veces el mismo árbol se convertía en rutina.

Ahí, en un lugar donde una rama frondosa se diversificaba en dos, había un saco verde. Camuflajeada con el color de la arboleda para no ser descubierta. Estando a una corta distancia, John evocó su encanto de levitación. Pronto, aquel saco que se hallaba a lo lejos, cobró viva propia y llegó a la mano del joven en un santiamén. La pego contra su pecho y descendió en un solo salto.

Al estar en tierra, su rostro exaltó un grado de felicidad al ver su contenido. Justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento para su odisea: su jabalina, arco y varias cuerdas. Teniendo esto a la mano, se puso en marcha adentrándose más al bosque.

El joven, corrió através de aquella senda que conocía muy bien. Pasar la larga cadena de robles hasta llegar lo que al parecer era una muralla de piedras escarpadas, casi imposible de pasar. Pero que, nuestro muy habilidoso amigo sabía por donde cruzar. Y no era más que un mismo túnel que hizo por debajo de las enormes piedras.

Luego de cruzarla, bajar con sumo cuidado la colina de matorrales altos, hasta escuchar el sonido de un pequeñuelo riachuelo proveniente del lago. Y ahí, justamente después de pasar, llegar a la parte más frondosa del bosque donde habitaban los animales.

Sin demorar más tiempo, dejo caer la bolsa verde al suelo. La mochila que cargaba en su espalda —que portaba comida y agua— lo ocultó en un arbusto. Así, no impediría a la hora de colgarse su jabalina y su arco en la espalda. Las sogas, las llevo en la mano. Preparado y armado, se apuro a preparar unas cuantas trampas para los animales.

Con rapidez, entrelazo unas cuantas cuerdas dándoles forma de red. Para luego colocarlas en lugares estratégicos, donde era por seguro que algún animal caería. Dejando las trampas con cuerdas, John empezó a observar el piso. Su sonrisa reveló que había encontrado algo lo que buscaba. Presuroso, llegó a las raíces de un árbol. Se hincó, haciendo aun lado con sus manos un montón de hojas muertas.

Al quitarlas, el joven observó un pedazo de madera. Cuando la retiró dejo un agujero al descubierto. Era otra trampa que había hecho con los años. Simplemente, destapaba cada uno de los hoyos ocultos, los escondía con musgo y el animal cae de inmediato en la fosa profunda.

En un tiempo, para John le resultaba realmente difícil ir de cazaría. Más cuando se trataba de este tipo de trampas. Los animales seguían vivos, y él tenía que matarlos para poder llegarlos a casa. Jake le comentaba que cortarles la yugular era el método más sencillo darles fin a su vida. Pero él., no muy contento con esa idea; prefirió darle su tiro de gracia con una flecha de su arco.

La jabalina, era otra cosa.

Fue la primera arma que le enseño a usar antes de embarcarse a la guerra. Era usada para acabar con las presas más grandes como ciervos, jabalíes o en su dado caso osos, a los cuales evadía cazar. En ese momento, como si fuera un viaje en el tiempo, recordó lo vivido cuando le regaló el arma.

"_Pies firmes en la tierra, derecho, una mano sosteniendo lo largo del arma y la otra, en el gatillo. Fijar la vista por la mira, no hacer ruido, concéntrate, respirar tranquilamente, no dejar de observar al animal. Y en un momento, cuando sepas que es el momento, sostener la respiración y…_"

De inmediato, la flecha se clavó en el cuello del ciervo haciéndole caer muerto al suelo. El joven dentón sonrió victorioso y se encamino hacia su premio. Para John, recordar las palabras exactas del mago a la hora de cazar, era un tanto necesario.

Le hacía sentir como si hubiera a salido a cazar con él. Le debía todo lo aprendido sobre este negocio. Con cuidado, saco la flecha de metal de su presa. Limpió el resto de sangre que dejo sobre ella y volvió a colgarse el arma.

—Lo siento amigo— habló mientras ataba juntas las patas del animal —Eras tú o nosotros nos quedábamos sin comer— al terminar, cargó al ciervo muerto en su hombro. Después de lograr colocarse bien su presa, volvió a encaminarse hacía donde las trampas se encontraban. Para mala suerte de John, ninguna pescó algo. Estaban vacías y ni siquiera un misero insecto cayó en ellos. Solo dos conejos encontró. Resignado, después de darle sus dos tiros de gracia; comenzó a tapar los hoyos —así evitaba que algún animal salvaje cayera en ellos— y a recoger las cuerdas que había dejado.

—Dos conejos y un ciervo— se encogió de hombros —Pudo haber sido peor— se dijo a sí mismo encaminándose hacía el arroyo donde había dejado sus pertenencias. Más los oídos de John captaron algo. Un árbol se meció precipitadamente, logrando que una parvada de pájaros saliera de los árboles. Eso significaba algo… se había olvidado de una trampa.

Colocó el ciervo, junto con los conejos y demás posesiones al lado del arbusto donde estaba su mochila. Cogió su jabalina, dispuesto a ir hacía el lugar olvidado. Su corazón latía con fuerza sin razón aparente. Inclusive, sus pasos se hicieron más silenciosos.

Hace tiempo, tuvo una mala experiencia justamente, como lo que estaba pasando. Olvido retirar una trampa, en la cual a la hora de ir por ella, había un oso negro. No fue cuestión de segundos cuando la bestia se soltó y comenzó a perseguir al John de aquel entonces tenía solo 10 años.

Poniendo en frente el arma como defensa, atravesó un matorral. El pelinegro sentía como sus manos temblaba, señal de que todavía no olvidaba lo ocurrido. Dando un trago en seco, cerró sus ojos y valientemente, llegó a la trampa.

En un acto de reflejo, abrió sus ojos y llevó su dedo al gatillo. Pero antes de que lo accionara, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. El arma cayó al suelo, el joven dio unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás para luego caer. No podía creer lo que veía, debía estar soñando, por que simplemente no creía.

Delante de él, colgando de una pata, estaba la creatura extraña que había soñado. Una especie de lagarto amarillo con el vientre de una tonalidad amarilla-blanca. Ojos anaranjados y de su boca, salía una burbuja que desaparecía cada vez que la cerraba.

El pobre animal, no dejaba de moverse. Quería liberarse. Una especie de chillidos salían de su boca, como si estuviera llorando.

—¡Woah, espera! — reaccionó finalmente —¡D-deja te libero! — como si fuera cosa de vida o muerte, saco una daga cortando de un sablazo la cuerda. La creatura, continúo asustada, ya que había visto el arma blanca que portaba John. Logrando así, hacer que llorara más.

John, se quedo perplejo. No sabía que hacer. Delante de él estaba con la cosa que había soñado en Skaia. Ahí, llorando y haciendo esa burbuja extraña. ¡Nunca había visto algo así en su vida! Y eso, que conocía todas las especies del bosque. Inmediatamente, guardo el arma, poniéndose de cuclillas estiró sus brazos.

—Ven, vamos— trató de hablar con suma calma, en verdad lo asusto —No te voy hacer daño, mira ¡Ya no hay ninguna arma! — enseñó sus manos, señal de que era inofensivo. El pequeño reptil, casi como un niño, retiró sus patas de la cara y miró aún constipado a John. Este, solo trataba de calmarlo.

—Mira, no te haré daño. Lamente que hayas caído en mi trampa, ¿sí? Sí fuera malo, ya te hubiera matado con una flecha en la cabeza— sonrió nerviosamente. Pero, al no medir sus palabras, provocó que comenzará a llorar el animal. Ahora sí lo hecho a perder.

En un momento de desesperación, John sin saber que hacer, se quitó el arete que portaba. —¡Mira, mira, mira! — lo sacudió enfrente de la creatura —¡Brilla muy bonito! ¿No lo crees? — en su cara trató de formar una sonrisa. El sonido del pendiente llamó la atención del reptil. El prospitano miró la oportunidad.

—Mira, es muy bonito. Es dorado y tiene pequeñas piedras azules— dijo en tono de cántico —Te lo puedo dar si te acercas— Caído ante la tentación del oro que brillaba por el sol, perdiendo un poco el miedo, dio torpemente un paso hacía el humano.

—Eso es, ven aquí— sonrió al ver que cada vez más se acercaba —No te haré daño, te lo daré con gusto— la creatura, a solo unos dos pasos de el estiro sus brazos y tomó la joya. —Eso es…— murmuró el joven, que sin que se diera cuenta, camino un poco hasta estar con la especie —¿Te gusta? Mi nana me lo hizo— palpó con cuidado y con precaución la cabeza de este.

—Ese arete sirve para saber mi localización exacta. No importa a donde vaya. Siempre podrán encontrarme— al ver que no reacciono de mala manera, se dio el chance de poder acariciarlo más normal —Pero no me gusta usarlo, por que me hace ver como niña— suspiró pesadamente. En verdad no le gustaba el portarlo.

Pesé al momento que estaba pasando John con aquella creatura, al ver el cielo tornándose más oscuro, se vio ante la necesidad de marcharse. Quería llevarse a Casey —había pensado que no le podría decir "lagartija" así que optó por llamarla por ese nombre— a casa, pero él no era nadie para alejarla del habitad donde vivía.

—Lo siento pequeña, tengo que marcharme— se levantó del suelo. El animal amarillo se le quedo viendo —Pero puedes quedarte con el arete. Se que Jane se va a enojar pero… quiero que me recuerdes— rió y acarició por última vez a su linda Casey. Realmente, fue fascinante encontrarse con algo que soñó en la vida real. Más por que realmente era muy extraña.

Al dirigirse de nuevo al riachuelo, las pisaditas de alguien que lo seguía lo sorprendió. Este volteó y arqueó una ceja, no vio venir eso.

—Vaya, vaya— la tomó entre sus brazos —¿Quieres venir conmigo, amiguita? — la colocó en su regazo, sobándole la panza. Al sentirse acogida, hizo burbujas con su boca, mientras sacudía con su mano el pendiente. John esbozó una sonrisa con una risilla. La recargó en su pecho y retomó su camino.

El joven, miró nuevamente el cielo. Ya estaba oscureciendo, y esto significaba por seguro un regaño tremendo por parte de su nana. Aun que no le importo. Llevaba a Casey, y eso tal vez calmaría las cosas.

De repente, aquella creatura que llevaba en su regazo, comenzó a moverse de un lado al otro, inquieta, y hacer chillidos. El ojiazul, la miró confundido ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan de repente? ¿Se habrá arrepentido?

Entonces, en ese momento, como hubiera sido una especie de escalofrió, lentamente elevó su vista. Una sensación viscosa dentro de su estómago, empezaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Su respiración; se alteró. Sus ojos se abrían de par en par, y sus brazos, sostenían fuertemente a Casey.

Tratando de no perder el control, se escondió detrás de un tronco.

Intentado ser fuerte, apretó con fuerza sus dientes; tenía que controlarse. Ya que sentía como su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Armándose de valor, se asomó levemente por el tronco, mirando por el rabillo del ojo. No, no podía ser. Era imposible.

Algo, una figura extraña, indescriptible a simple vista, destazaba con suma violencia el ciervo que había cazado. Con unas garras enormes y deformes, se clavaban en la piel del animal, arrancando de un jalón los huesos, piel y viseras en un tajo. La sangre del animal corría por sus brazos huesudos, así como en sus garras.

Después de desgarrar ese pedazo, se lo llevaba a su boca descomunal llena de dientes afilados como agujas. Inclusive, era capaz de escucharse como los huesos eran masticados como si nada. Tronando una y otra vez hasta ser digeridos. La bestia exhaló un gruñido fuerte y prosiguió comiendo.

Casey, al escuchar aquello comenzó a soltar alaridos de miedo. John, inmediatamente le tapó la boca. Haciéndole entender que tenía que guardar silencio, si querían salir vivos de ahí. Aún asustado, temiendo que lo haya descubierto, se vio ante la necesidad de voltear nuevamente de ver. En su mente, solo transcurría una idea. Y espera, que no fuera.

Sin demorar más tiempo, se asomó. Sí, ahí estaba. Masticando el cráneo del ciervo como si fuera un dulce. Soltó su aliento. Ahora, solo debía esperar a que estuviera satisfecho y se marchara. Después, escaparía lo más lejos de ahí. No obstante, no entendía como logró pasar eso. Era técnicamente imposible, que…

Silencio, desapareció el sonido del masticar. John, despertando de sus pensamientos, volvió a asomarse. Aquella cosa, se esfumó. Aliviado, se recargo en el árbol, abrazado de Casey, quien se encontraba ya tranquila.

—Dios…— secó su frente bañada en sudor frío —Eso estuvo cerca…— retiró sus lentes, para poder frotar sus ojos más a gusto —Lo hicimos Casey, sobrevivimos. Bueno, vámonos…— se incorporó —Es hora de irnos a casa—

Pero eso, seguramente no fue el momento que John tanto esperaba. Por que en ese instante, en el árbol que estaba oculto, fue destrozado en miles de pedazos, mientras miles de piezas de madera se azotaban sobre él. Cubriendo con fuerza a Casey en sus brazos, rodó sobre las piedras y musgo que había en el suelo. Protegiéndola de sufrir un daño.

El muchacho, soltó un alarido por haber sufrido un golpe tan fuerte en el suelo. Las heridas ocasionadas, comenzaban a brotar sangre levemente, así como la sensación de temor se apoderaba de su cuerpo cada vez más y más.

Su instinto de supervivencia, le hizo incrementar su adrenalina y a obligarle a pararse e huir. Sin embargo, sentía su cuerpo pesado. No, no podía permitirlo. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Torpemente, sintiéndose abatido y con la vista un tanto borrosa, intentó levantarse. Sus ojos captaron una silueta negra entra la neblina de polvo ocasionada. Una figura enorme, que de su boca salía saliva y vapor, bufaba con furia delante de él. Unos ojos rojos, afilados lo miraban detenidamente.

John, en ese momento, queriendo darse una mínima esperanza, escabulló sus ojos hasta la parte superior de la cabeza de la bestia. Sus ojos, se pusieron blancos a la vez que se tornaba pálido. Dos cuernos…

Lentamente, procedió a retroceder sin dejar de mirarlo. El monstruo, solo daba un paso más por cada que uno que hacía él.

—No…— jadeo, temeroso. Suplicando por su vida —No un troll... —

Casi como si hubiera sido el llamado de su nombre, la bestia estalló lo que al parecer fue una risa distorcionada, proveniente de su boca malolienta.

* * *

**Próximo Update:** 10 de Julio


	4. Salvación furtiva

Disculpen la demora de un día, pero creo que se me hizo extenso este capítulo.  
Y a la hora de revisarlo, tarde todo un día de ver que estaba todo bien.  
Tercer capítulo, ¡Que lo disfruten!

/seerTime ollies outies

* * *

Frías gotas descendían del cielo. Al principio unas cuantas, que de repente, empezaron a destilar más y más. El acompañamiento de truenos, como si estuviera dando un anuncio de bienvenida; una tormenta estalló.

Intentando protegerse, el joven se cubrió lo más que pudo con la capucha largar que portaba su camiseta. No era mucho, pero por lo menos era suficiente para no mojarse. Sus ojos, se posaron sobre la creatura que aún temblaba en sus brazos. Aún se percibía el miedo en ella. ¿Y como no lo debería? Ser atacados por una bestia de Derse, cualquiera lo estaría.

—Vamos, Casey— en acto de cuidado, como si fuera su padre, estiró su camiseta, intentando meterla dentro de ella. Sí, sabía que era algo raro, pero no permitiría que a la pobre le pasase algo. Lentamente, la colocó dentro de la ropa para después abrazarla. Esperando que así, se calmara.

John, cerró los ojos por un momento. Sentía como la lluvia azotaba sobre su cabeza, bajando en pequeños riachuelos de agua que mojaban su rostro como su cuerpo. Escuchaba los truenos a lo lejos, como el viento que sacudía los árboles. La noche iba a ser larga. No larga, en el concepto de la tormenta. Sí no larga, en la espera de poder regresar a su casa.

En el momento de aquel ataque perpetuado, John trató de huir por su vida. Mal herido, corrió sin rumbo fijo a lo profundo del bosque. Sin importar a donde fuera. Quería solo escapar de aquellas pisadas que escuchaba detrás de él. Pisadas, que las escuchaba con mucho más fuerza, como los sonidos distorsionados de la boca del troll.

Tan inminente fue el peligro que sintió el joven, que evocó un conjuro de levitación de nivel alto, que jamás había podido realizar. Levitarse así mismo. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo, mientras se aferra a Casey con fuerza. Solo se elevó, y se elevó hasta la punta más alta de un árbol. Donde aquella bestia no los pudiera alcanzara.

Sin embargo, pese a esto. Hubieron dos cosas por la cual, el mismo no podría determinar si saldría con vida o no. Una de ella es, que la bestia seguía ahí. Al acecho, vigilante en las raíces de aquel árbol, esperando a que bajaran. Y la segunda; había perdido su arete en la huída.

Debido a eso, la ansiedad de Egbert aumento. ¿Cómo estaría su nana en estos momentos? Era medianoche y no estaba en casa. Pensar en ella, era pensar en el sufrimiento que debería estar pasando. Imaginarse que ha perdido aún ser querido, al igual de lo que le paso su hermano. Inclusive, John sentía que ella era capaz de salir a estar horas para buscarlo.

¿Y sí había otras bestias de Derse? ¡Ella no es capaz de defenderse propiamente! El solo pensarlo, un enorme escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. No, no se lo perdonaría si algo le fuese a pasar a Jane. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Agobiado por aquella idea, abrazó fuertemente a Casey. ¿Cómo pudo haber dejado que esto ocurriera? Sí tan solo no hubiera salido, todo esto no hubiera ocurrido. Unas suaves gotas caminaron por su rostro. A simple vista, aquellas gotas se camuflarían con la lluvia. Pero John sabía que eran lágrimas. Poco a poco, aquel suave llanto se tornó más ameno.

Jadeos y sollozos se escucharon sobre el lugar. Él en verdad no quería que nada le pasara a su nana. ¿Cómo podría ser capaz de soportar otra perdida? Era suficiente con saber que nunca conoció a sus padres y que tal vez, nunca volverá a ver a Jake. En ese preciso momento, se sentía tan solo. Él, bajo la lluvia; con heridas por todo su cuerpo y llorando.

Entonces, en su rostro, sintió como algo había colocado su mano en una de sus mejillas. Respingó un poco; era Casey. Quien sin entender que era lo que le pasa, trataba de llamar su atención. Ella le miraba con duda, e inclusive con preocupación. John enjuagó sus lágrimas.

—Tranquila Casey…— talló sus ojos —Estoy bien— sonrió un poco y abrazó a la creatura. Tratando de animarlo, hizo unas cuantas burbujas con su boca. Suavemente, John rió. Que tonto había sido, decir que estaba solo cuando tenía aun pequeño animalito que apareció en sus sueños y que ahora, adoptó. —Gracias— murmuró.

Por un momento, tratando de recobrar su compostura, el prospitano se asomo un poco sobre la rama en donde estaba sentado. Con cuidado para no caerse, se inclino un poco. Sí, ahí estaba. Aquella silueta humanoide deformada, sentada en los raíces del árbol. Esperando bajo la lluvia, a que él bajara.

Frunció el ceño, en verdad debería ser un idiota si pensaba que él iba a bajar. —¡Oye! Sí piensas que voy a bajar, será mejor que te vayas largando de aquí— exclamó fuertemente, para que la bestia lo escuchara. Esta, fijo su vista en el joven vociferando un gruñido. Pareciese que le entendió. John abrió sus ojos de par en par.

En lo que cabe de los relatos que su nana le había contado sobre las creaturas de Derse. No recordaba alguna en el cual dijese, que estas pudieran entender el idioma humano o hablarlo. Pero justo ahora, pareció lo contrario. John movió su cabeza de lado a lado. Debería estar soñando.

—Lo digo en serio. Lárgate, no me bajaré de aquí— sintió un poco resbalar, pero se fijo fuertemente —¡No puedes durar mucho tiempo aquí! — guardó silencio. Si realmente le había entendido lo que dijo, tal vez, aun que sea muy remotamente ilógico; le iría a contestar.

El troll, quien yacía abajo del árbol, vigilándolo con sus ojos rojos como la sangre, gruñó con fuerza. Dejando que sus ojos se clavaran en los de John fuertemente. El joven, a pesar de que el mounstro no pudiera hablar, con su simple vista, fuese su medio de hablar; podía sentir una carga asombrosa entendimiento.

Según él, la creatura de Derse le decía que no bromeaba en quedarse ahí hasta que él bajara. Y sí es necesario subiría hasta él. John chasqueó sus dientes.

—¡Ja! ¡Sí fuera así, no llevaría aquí toda la noche! — mencionó burlonamente —Para mí, que solo eres un fanfarrón. Así que déjame decir, ¡que será mejor que vayas a buscar a otra persona a quien comerte!— el joven observó un piñón que estaba justamente a su lado. Lo tomó, aventándolo con fuerza hacía la cabeza de la bestia, golpeándolo fuertemente.

El golpe, hizo enfadarlo. Enseñando sus colmillos puntiagudos así como sus garras, sacudió fuertemente el árbol. Pareciese imposible que eso ocurriera, ya que era un roble. Pero su fuerza fue capaz de sacudirlo e inclusive, despegar un poco las raíces.

John, con dificultad se paró aferrándose al tronco y a Casey. Maldecía su gran boca, ahora corría más peligro que nunca. En un acto de desesperación trato de evocar aquel conjuro, que salvó su vida. Haciendo aún lado todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, cerró sus ojos, tratando de concentrarse.

Frunciendo su ceño, trato de eliminar todo. La lluvia, los truenos, el aire, los movimientos bruscos y sobre todo; los gruñidos de furia. Un sudor brotaba su frente, resultado de su esfuerzo. Pero, no. Fue inútil.

—¡Oh maldición! ¡VAMOS! — cada vez, más y más el árbol comenzaba a separarse de la tierra. Sintiéndose cada vez más presionado, volvió a concentrarse con fuerza. Un aire, un aire color azul empezó a brotar de sus pies. Como si fuera una serpiente, recorrió en espiral el cuerpo de John. Y entonces, sus pies se despegaron del tronco. Abrió con miedo un ojo, y observó que ya no estaba en el árbol si no suspendido en el aire.

Victorioso, soltó un suspiro. Ahora, solo tenía que moverse de ahí. La bestia, al ver que como su presa escapaba, soltó un grito. John rió. —¿Qué pasa? — abrazó a Casey —¿No era lo que querías? ¡Pues lo siento! — sacó su lengua sonriente. Ahora, escaparía.

Tratando de no mirar al piso — por que a pesar de que estaba logrando dominarlo, aún no lograba dominar ese temor a las alturas— con su mano, haciendo un similar movimiento de nado, avanzaba. Ahora, solo tenía que alejarse de ahí.

Con movimientos cuidadosos y sin distraerse, recorrió uno, dos y tres árboles. Perdiendo el rastro de la bestia de Derse. Se sintió aliviado.

—De acuerdo… Creo que descansaré aquí por un momento— se dijo así mismo, al llegar a la copa de un roble. Estiró un brazo para tomar una rama. Con sutileza, apoyó un pie sobre esta. Podría haber avanzando más, pero el abuso de un encantamiento, sin dominarlo completamente, podría perjudicarle. Peor aun por sus heridas.

Bien sujetado, retiró el hechizo sobre él y procedió a descansar. —Bueno, esperare hasta en la mañana…— miró el cielo un poco despejado —Así no habrá algún riesgo…— Pero al momento, recostarse en la rama. Egbert no se dio cuenta que estaba media quebrada…

Las copas de los árboles se alejaban lentamente. El latido de su corazón era cada vez más lento, escuchaba a lo lejos unos llantos y la risa perversa de alguien. El viento, movía violentamente sus ropas y sus cabellos. Inclusive, vio sus lentes volar a lo lejos.

John caía rápidamente lo que al parecer sería su muerte. Solo que para él, todo transcurría lento. No grito, solo… guardo silencio. Nunca antes pensó, como terminaría su vida. Sí es que alguna vez se dedico a ello. Solo cerró sus ojos para dejar que su cuerpo cayera en seco al suelo. De ahí, solo sería comida para la bestia.

—Adiós, nana…— una lágrima voló hacía el cielo, así como su último respiro.

...

De repente, sintió algo suave a su alrededor. Y una sensación de que volaba. Dudoso, abrió sus ojos. Primero un poco, y luego totalmente abiertos. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Acaso ya murió? ¿Qué ocurría? Intentando resolver esas respuestas, levantó lentamente su rostro, y ahí delante de él… alguien lo había salvado.

Lo llevaba cargando en sus brazos, mientras saltaba de rama en rama con agilidad, hasta llegar el suelo. ¿Acaso era su nana? No, no podría ser ella. No creería que fuese capaz de hacer eso. Sí tan solo pudiera retirar aquella capa que cubría aquel rostro. Influenciado por ese deseo, torpemente tomó la tela que cubría la cara de ese sujeto.

—No— pronunció fuertemente. John, obedeciendo, retiro su mano. Fue depositado con sumo cuidado en el tronco de un árbol. El joven ojiazul, intentando dar un gracias, sonrió. Más la figura de la bestia, la hizo desaparecer. Un tanto aterrado, señaló detrás de esa persona.

—Huye, vete de aquí— trató de levantarse, pero las heridas lo hizo doblegarse —Deja devuelvo el favor que me has hecho, dando mi vida por vida— jadeó.

Quien sea esa persona, negó rotundamente eso sacudiendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Con suma habilidad, desenfundo lo que al parecer era una espada que estaba a su costado. Y sin decir algo más, giró sobre sí mismo. Listo para aquella bestia.

—¡Estas mal de la cabeza!¿O que? ¡No vas a poder vencerlo! — la desesperación de ver aquella escena, provocó malestar en el dentón. Si una de las cosas que su nana le había contado sobre como derrotar a una bestia de Derse, era con magia. Las armas, se habían convertido en algo obsoleto. Deberías estar lo suficientemente loco para usarlas.

Pero para este sujeto eso no era algo importante.

Arrancando en un paso, se dirigió precipitosamente hacia la bestia. Bloqueo un zarpaso con la hoja plana de la espada. Enterró sus pies en la tierra húmeda, manteniéndose firme para no caerse. Giró el puño en media vuelta, dándole el filo de lleno sobre la palma de creatura. Sin demorar mucho tiempo, movió la espada hacía un lado. Esto provocó una herida profunda en la mano de la bestia. Haciéndole gritar con sumo dolor.

Sin perder más tiempo, elevó la espada arriba de su cabeza, lanzando un sablazo vertical sobre el pecho. Nuevamente, le ha provocado otra cortadura. Furioso, la bestia comenzó a gruñirle con más fuerza, abalanzándose sobre la persona. Pensando rápidamente, observó el espacio entre sus dos patas, por las cuales se deslizó a través de ellas. Corrió rápidamente hacía un árbol, llegando hasta la mitad del tronco, dio un brinco alto para subir a la espalda del mounstro.

Inmediatamente, tomando el puño con sus dos manos, clavó con toda su fuerza la espada en medio de su espalda. Un brote de sangre oscura, cubrió casi todo el cuerpo de atacante. No obstante, la bestia hizo su movimiento. Con una de sus garras, tomó al hombre. Luego, lo lanzó violentamente hacía una piedra puntiaguda.

El golpe en seco, inminentemente logró sacar sangre de su boca. Tembloroso, aquella persona, yacía en el suelo. Medio inconsciente y herido. John, quien estaba presenciando aquello, adquirió fuerzas sobre humana, para ir y darle auxilio.

Recibió una gran sorpresa al ver que solo era un joven de cabello rubio y tez blanca, quien defendía su vida. —Oye, no te mueras— murmuró algo agobiado y asustado. El joven daba reacción alguna. —¡Hey, reacciona! ¡Vamos! — comenzó a desesperarse. La creatura tomaba pie de nuevo.

John, trato de mostrar valentía. Ese joven desconocido lo había salvado, y ahora tenía que devolverle el favor. Retiró a Casey de sus brazos, dejándola al cuidado del muchacho, y con la frente en alto, se dirigió hacia la bestia.

Sus ojos, se posaron sobre la figura iluminada por la luna. Ahora el comprender del por que eran tan temidos los habitantes de Derse era comprensible. Tenían forma humanoide, bastante más alto que un humano normal. Tenía una posición encorvada, la cual permitía su columna como costillas dibujarse perfectamente sobre la piel gris oscura estirada.

Sus brazos eran delgados y peludos, portan unas grandes garras de uñas amarillentas. Su rostro era contrariamente lampiño, con nariz similar a la de un esqueleto y orejas puntiagudas. Ojos afilados color rojo y un par de cuernos cortos de color tricolor. Se apoyaba sobre sus patas encorvadas, similares a las de un canguro.

En su boca llena de dientes puntiagudos, destilaba un terrible olor a descomposición y putrefacción. En verdad, eran igual como Jane le había relatado.

—Bien, ¿Me quieres a mí? tómame— habló gravemente —Pero tendrás que dejarlo ir a él y a Casey ¿Entendiste? — aquellos ojos azules oscuros, que en la noche parecían lagunas negras, miraron con fiereza a la bestia. Jadeante y sangrando miró a su atacante herido. Su cara, aun que pareciese imposible marco un gesto de sorpresa.

—E-el…— un par de sonidos distorsionados y metálicos, salieron de su boca. John quedó en silencio —El, r-rey de Prospit…—

" ¿El rey de Prospit?", ¿Acaso eso fue lo que acababa de decir el mounstro?  
—¡O-oh oye! ¿¡Puedes hablar! — cuestiono asombrado John. Dándose cuenta que fue descubierto, gruñó con fuerza hacía John para luego huir a lo oscuro del bosque.

Atónito, incrédulo y sin entender nada. El pelinegro se quedó ahí, quieto, inmóvil; tratando de reflexionar lo que pasó. Primero lo ataca una bestia de Derse, luego al parecer; le salva la vida un "rey". No, es imposible. Él no podría ser el rey de Prospit. Es demasiado joven… al igual que él.

Inundado de intrigas —que prefirió evadirlas— fue al lugar donde lo dejo. Siendo guiado por lo escasos conocimientos de curación, contempló las heridas. Dedujo que unas cuantas las podía curar, pero definitivamente tenía llevarlo con su nana. Ella lo curaría por completo. —Vamos, te llevaré con la mejor curandera de toda Alternia— a pesar de que estaba exhausto, tanto emocionalmente como físico, cargo al joven en su espalda.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

* * *

—¡John! ¡John! — en el bosque, gritos de desesperación, resonaban fuertemente. —¡John! ¿¡Donde estas! — en la garganta se podía oír ya el desgaste de tanto gritar, que no importaba hasta que encontrará a esa persona.

En su rostro se mostraba su agobio; sus cabellos que siempre estaban finamente ordenados, ahora estaban alborotados, húmedos por la lluvia y el sudor de su frente. Inclusive un par de agujeros y rasgaduras, adornaban ahora su galante vestido marrón. Con suma tristeza, y derrotada por el cansancio; Jane desplomó en la tierra húmeda.

Era inútil, con sus fuerzas no era capaz de hacer nada. Ni siquiera localizar a John serviría. El arete que le había dado se había quebrado, imposibilitando el hallarlo. Sintiéndose abatida, tenues lágrimas nacieron de sus ojos. ¿Cómo fue posible que dejara volver a ocurrir aquello? Y como sí fuera broma de la vida misma… todo era exactamente como aquel día.

Ella en el suelo implorando a Jake que no se fuera. Con los ojos sumergidos en lágrimas, gritando de dolor. Exclamando, que la llevará con ella. La cabeza de English moviéndose de un lado a otro, negando dolorosamente a su petición. Señalando al niño que estaba ocultó detrás de unas cajas. Y la imagen amarga, de él partiendo hacia el horizonte.

Realmente era una estúpida; pensaba de sí misma. Tanto esfuerzo, tanto empeño que puso para que John estuviera sano y salvo, todo tirado al traste. Ahora, no solo tendría que sufrir por la pérdida de alguien querido, si no ahora de dos. No sería capaz de soportar ese dolor, ya no.

—John…— murmuró en agonía —Discúlpame, en verdad lo siento mucho…— gemía la mujer, tratando vagamente limpiar sus lágrimas que continuaban desbordándose —No pude cuidarte, solo quería…— removió los lentes —Solo quería que estuvieras a salvo— nublada por las lágrimas, levantando su rostro, observó el gran muro de piedras que había delante de ella. Una figura muy literal, que había llegado al tope de su vida. ¿Y como no lo sería? Sí ya ha perdido todo…

—¿Nana? — una voz débil y ahogada se escuchó del otro lado —¿Nana, eres tú? ¡Nana! — increíblemente esa voz tomó fuerza, como sí hubiera adquirido una esperanza. Esperanza, que despertó a Jane de su lamento.

—¿John? ¿John… eres tú? — exclamó exaltada, mientras que con sus ojos desorbitados buscaba por todos lados a su joven querido. De la nada, con el rostro maltratado, su cuerpo herido, cargando algo en su espalda; en una escena muy inusual, John Egbert apareció flotando por encima de la valla de piedras.

—¡JOHN! — el rostro de la dama, recobró vida al instante. Estiró sus brazos, para recibir a su apreciado niño. Con sumo cuidado, pero a su vez con fuerza, lo retenía en su regazo. Sonriendo con lágrimas, de que había vuelto.

Por su parte John, no negó el abrazo. Rodeándola con sus brazos, escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella, tratando de disipar todos aquellos temores que tenía en ese momento. Había vuelto a casa, y su querida Jane estaba a salvo.

—Oh John— sin separarse lo más mínimo de él, colocó una mano temblorosa en su rostro —Pensé que te había perdido— cerró sus ojos, y trato de quitarse esa idea. El joven de ojos azules, sonriendo levemente; tomó la mano de su Nana con fuerza.

—No claro que no. ¿Ves? Aquí estoy— murmuró con tranquilidad —Ya paso Nana, todo esta bien— la abrazó de nuevo. John solo quería, que ella estése tranquila. Sintiendo que todo fuese por su culpa, el que su nana estuviera así.

Los ojos de Jane, evadiendo momentáneamente la situación, comenzaron a observar a John. Estaba muy malherido, lo años de practica le hicieron saber que ciertas heridas podrían ocasionar un daño terrible en él, si no se trataban.

—John, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? — murmuró sería —Estas heridas son terribles, tenemos que llevarte a casa y curarlas inmediatamente— sus ojos determinados, se fijaron en los de John. Intentando adivinar antes que le digiera, lo que había ocurrió. Él, solo dio un trago en seco.

—En casa te lo diré con más detalle, pero…— miró sobre su hombro —Quiero que primero lo atiendas a él, antes que mí. Este joven salvó mi vida, y no puedo hacer más que salvarla la suya primero—

Jane, quien no se había percatado de aquello, caminó hacia la persona inconsciente que estaba cubierta por una capa.

—Esta bastante herido— no necesito retirar la capa, ella ya sabía los daños sufridos —Tiene varios huesos rotos— recorrió con delicadeza las puntas de sus dedos por el bulto —¿Quién es? — murmuró intrigada. Egbert solo encogió sus hombros.

En acto inmediato, la curandera retiró la capa dejándola caer al suelo.

—¿Hmm? ¿Nana, que ocurre? — arqueó una ceja intrigado. Crocker tenía una expresión de sorpresa y a su vez de espanto. Había retrocedido un poco, como si tratase de huir de algo. John, contempló al muchacho rubio.

—¿Lo conoces? ¿Sabes quien es? — interrogó

—Es el rey de Prospit, Dave Strider…— dijo en seco

John, quedo petrificado. Después de todo un rey le había salvado la vida.

* * *

Sus manos, eran clavadas con fuerza en la tierra. Después, se arrastraba totalmente adolorido en el suelo. Llenándose de lodo todo el cuerpo. Repitió nuevamente aquel movimiento, exclamando esta vez un alarido de agonía. Sus pupilas negras, se elevaron para poder confirmar algo. Sí, había llegado a la cueva.

Apretando su mandíbula con fuerza, dejando su rastro de sangre en el suelo, continuo moviéndose. Sin embargo, sintió como una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo. Un dolor insoportable lo sometió, haciéndole gritar con ímpetu. Unos pasos apresurados, resonaban por toda la cueva. Dos siluetas negras, cubiertas por una capa se posaron debajo del umbral.

—¡Karkat! — respingó una de ellas, apurándose de estar lo más pronto posible a su lado —¡Santo cielo, estas muy herido! — unos ojos amarillentos miraron de extremo a extremo el cuerpo mal herido de un joven de piel gris. Este jadeante, sin importarle quien era el que estaba a su lado, siguió moviéndose.

—¡Q-que brillante eres! N-nunca me hubiera dado cuenta de mi condición, si no me lo dices— gruñó. La segunda silueta negra, caminó hacía él. Retirándose la capa, dejo ver el rostro de una chica, de pelo negro corto, dos cuernos puntiagudos, de piel gris y ojos amarillos con pupilas negras. Mostraba un rostro serio con el ceño fruncido.

—¡No deberías ser así de grosero, Karkat! — destazó su capa en tiras —Kanaya solo esta preocupada por tí— le entregó unas cuantas vendas que hizo, a la susodicha. Esté, al sentir sus heridas tocadas, se levantó bruscamente, rugiendo.

—¡Déjenme en paz! — miró a los presentes. Ambas callaron. —Kanaya— murmuró la chica —Entra a la cueva y prepara todo para curarlo— la joven, solo asentó, retirándose de ahí. La chica de cuernos puntiagudos, no despegó su vista hasta ver que se haya desaparecido.

—Muy bien, Karkat— cruzó sus brazos —¿Qué fue lo que te paso? — arqueó una ceja. —No es algo que te incumba, Terezi— le enseñó sus dientes. Esta solo rodó sus ojos. —Te dijimos que Nepeta es la que se encargaría de la caza. Ella tiene más madera para eso que tú— sin demorarse más tiempo, decidió tratar las heridas nuevamente.

Esta vez, Karkat se levantó rudamente.

—¡TE DIJE QU ENO ME TOCARAS! —

Terezi, quien ya estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con el comportamiento cretino de Karkat, solo suspiró rendida. Era lo mismo de siempre cuando llegaba herido.

—Sí no quieres que nadie sepa de que color es tu sangre, déjate curar— teniendo sumo cuidado, cargó a Karkat en su espalda —Ese hechizo para hacer tu sangre negra te vendrá matando un día de estos—

—No me interesa— masculló — Y déjame decirte que eso es un asunto que no te importa— jadeaba, cada vez el dolor se hacía más intenso.

—Bueno, pero por lo menos ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? — le sonrió, mostrando su preciosa hilera de dientes blancos y afilados —¿Cómo te hiciste esas heridas? — caminó hacia la cueva —Nunca te había visto tan maltratado, Karkat—

Un momento de silencio hubo. El joven de pelo corto negro y cuernos chicos, recordó como flash back lo que había ocurrido. Algo, que dentro de él trataba de resolver. Ya que era sumamente extraño y difícil de comprender.

—Cuando estaba en el bosque— su voz no dejaba de ser fuerte, pero ya sonaba más baja —Me topé con un humano, al cual perseguí para poder cazarlo. Era un novato en magia, así que pensé que sería fácil capturarlo—

—Y déjame adivinar ¿Y fue ese novato en magia te pateo el trasero? — soltó una risa

—¡CALLATE! ¡ESO NO FUE LO QUE PASO! — la furia del enojo le hizo gritar —¡FUE EL MALDITO REY DE PROSPIT QUIEN ME HIRIÓ! ¡EL BASTARDO DE DAVE ESTABA EN EL BOSQUE! —

Terezi, quedo en shock. La joven troll dio un gritó al escuchar eso.  
Dejando caer en seco a Karkat, quien solto un aullido de dolor intenso que resonó por todo el lugar.

* * *

**Próximo Update: 18 de Julio**  
(Se que es bastante tarde, pero saldré este fin de semana y no podré avanzarle nada. ¡Gracias por su comprensión!)


	5. Decisión propia

Nuevamente, una disculpa por la demora.  
Se me presentaron muchas cosas en la semana, las cuales no me dieron el chance de seguir escribiendo.  
Pero eso queda en el olvido, ya que esta aquí el quinto capítulo.

Me atrevo a decir, que con este capítulo da pie al verdadero desarrollo de la historia.  
Así que por lo mismo, este capítulo es más largo que los otros.  
También quisiera compartir, que a partir del sexto capítulo. Publique —aún no se como— el diseño de los personajes, através de dibujos. Siempre he dicho, que de esa forma se puede disfrutar un poco más la historia.

Sin demoras, les dejo este capítulo.  
Pañuelos a la mano, por favor.

_/seerTime ollies outies_

* * *

Como ventanas, sus ojos se abrieron. Acomplejado, portando ideas confusas de lo que ocurría en ese momento, divagó su vista a su alrededor. Al hacerlo esto, un color singular le hizo reaccionar. Todo era blanco, ¿Qué más podría ser? Era Skaia. Dave se levantó del suelo.

—¿Otra vez aquí? — murmuró en sus adentros, paciente a que Skaia tomara forma —No recuerdo haberme dormido— sus labios decidieron esta vez, moverse. El joven, se mantenía extrañado. Skaia no tomaba forma.

Todo el lugar permanecía como una nada. Una nada blanca donde solo estaba él. Solo, con sus pensamientos. Entonces, decidió caminar sin rumbo alguno en aquello que parecía no tener fin. Cruzó sus brazos, dispuesto a pensar en lo ocurrido. Pensaba en como cayó dormido. ¿Acaso se habrá golpeado la cabeza? ¿Se quedo dormido en un tronco? Solo recordaba, que había salido a cazar.

Tenía hambre, no había comido nada en 5 días. Eso de ser un vagabundo sin rumbo, lo hacía sufrir en cierto modo. No es que no supiera cuidarse, solo no era lo que desearía ser en ese momento. Dave sabía, que él debería estar en otro lugar más importante. No debería estar perdido en el gran bosque y ni mucho menos estar presente en ese lugar.

Poco a poco, Dave fue dejando de caminar. El aire se tornaba un poco espeso, dificultándose el moverse. Una sombra se dibujo bajo sus pies. Dave giró sobre sí mismo para saber quien era. A estas alturas, realmente ya no le importaba nada. Sin embargo, aquella expresión de indiferencia cambio radicalmente.

Delante de él, se haya Rose. Sonriendo.

Skaia, tenía un poder en lo más seguro, que ningún otro sueño podría lograr tener. Y era juntar a las personas através de ellos. Siempre y cuando, se tenga una relación muy fuerte y estén soñando al mismo tiempo.

—¡Rose! — un abrazo extenuante, la acerco a él —¡Santo Dios Rose, pensé que te habían hecho algo! — exclamó aliviado. Tenerla en sus brazos, realmente era un milagro. Saber que seguía viva, aún después de lo ocurrido, era maravilloso. Todo este tiempo, Dave cargaba una enorme preocupación por ella. Pero ahora su hermana, estaba delante de él.

La oráculo, respondió al abrazo efusivamente, de igual manera. Dos hermanos reunidos en un sueño, era la mejor señal del mundo. Por lo menos así, los temores de ambos podían desaparecer. Sin embargo, aquella chica que portaba un vestido largo color blanco, se apartó.

—Dave, lo siento. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo— sus suaves labios se movieron —Sí estoy aquí, es solo para poder decirte algo…—

Entonces, el rubio percibió que algo estaba mal. Sus ojos rojos captaron algo, que ignoraron. Los ojos de su hermana no se mantenían con vida. Estaban apagados, no tenían brillo. Y su piel, dejaba pensar que era de un muerto andante. Dave gruñó, mirando con sumo odio el suelo. Rose aún estaba en peligro.

—Dave, escúchame— gentilmente, la fina mano de la joven elevó el rostro recaído — Se que, no te agrado la idea de que te mandara al Gran Bosque, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que protegerte, y mandarte lo más lejos de aquí— susurró.

—Claro— respondió —Quedándote tú para enfrentarte con todos, muy listo de tu parte— dijo a regañadientes. Rose no contesto. —Dave— tomó ambas manos — Por favor, no te pongas así—

—¿Cómo quieres que no lo este? Me dejaste, y no puedo hacer nada por ti. Estoy aquí como un inútil en este mundo de sueños tontos —

—Dave…— agacho la mirada. Se sentía fatal. Escuchar como Dave le reclamaba, le dolía. Pero no podía juzgarlo. Tenía razón.

Siempre, desde niños los dos estuvieron juntos, como un equipo. Desde su infancia hasta su adolescencia. Gobernando un reino que no tenía futuro. Dándose apoyo mutuo cuando lo necesitaban y confort. El hecho de haberse separado en contra de la voluntad de Dave, en un cierto modo egoísta; para él era como una traición.

—Lo siento— murmuró dolida —Ahora escúchame—

Dejo libres las manos del rey, para poder alejarse un poco. Evadió aquella sensación que le transmitía Dave y su alma dolida. En esos momentos, estaba haciendo un sumo esfuerzo para poder comunicarse con él en los sueños. Y sí no decía lo que tenía que decirle en ese momento… posiblemente sería la última vez que lo hacia.

—Dave— su voz fue sumamente fuerte y seria. Lo suficiente para hacer captar la atención de su hermano. Quien cruzó los brazos firmes, dispuesto a escuchar. Lalonde respiró profundo.

— A lo largo de mucho tiempo, en este mundo que poco a poco decae. Hay muchas cosas, que las personas llegan a desconocer. Quisiera decir que es por ignorancia, más no es así. Dave, hemos estado viviendo en un mentira. Una mentira que lleva ya desde hace mucho tiempo. —

Guardo silencio. Observó el rostro de su compañero, como lo esperaba; sus ojos mostraban un aire de incomprensión. Pero sabía, que él estaba tratando de relacionar todo con algo. Por que a pesar de lo que le digiera ella, fueran pamplinas; él creía en todo lo que decía.

— Desgraciadamente— continuó —No puedo decir nada, estoy bajo juramento de silencio— cerró los ojos. Para solo escuchar el chasquido molesto de los dientes de Dave.

—¡Vaya, que importante Rose! — molesto, hizo una ademán —¡Ah! Déjame decirte algo importante también, ¡La más fuerte revelación de todas! Estoy perdido en el gran bosque— dijo burlonamente.

—¡Oh por favor, Dave! ¿¡Podrías dejar de comportarte como un niño malcriado y escucharme de una maldita vez! — fue tan fuerte su grito de molestia, que provocó un temblor en toda Skaia. Strider calló de inmediato. Ella en verdad iba en serio. Tosió un poco, nervioso.

—De acuerdo, te creo. Lo siento, ¿Sí? — trato de calmarla, lo menos que quería en ese momento era hacerla molestar. Cada vez que ella se llegaba a enojar, algo terrible ocurría —Termina de decirme lo que tienes que decirme— mencionó serio, mostrándole que dejaría de estar en sus papeles.

— Tu arete— señalo dicha joya, ya calmada —El rubí que porta, tiene un contenido muy importante. Esta protegido bajo un conjuro, que solo una persona puede romper. Cuando esa persona rompa el hechizo, serás capaz de comprender mis palabras. Y entenderás, que tu vida ha sido una mentira. No solo para ti, si no para todos—

Dave, la miró seriamente.

—¿Y esa persona es…?— arqueó una ceja.

—La bruja zoomorfa— murmuró —Ella será capaz de hacerlo—

¿Escucho bien? ¿Acaso acaba de mencionar a la bruja? La bruja, ¿A la cual todo el mundo le tenía miedo? Ahora sí, no sabía con exactitud si creerle o no a Rose. En toda Alternia, la leyenda de esa mujer era épica. No había cual leyenda contara sobre las maldades y atrocidades que hacia.

Frustrado ante la idea, sin poder saber que decir o reaccionar; frotó sus sienes. En esos momentos estaba perdiendo todos sus estribos. ¡Solo quería que todo fuera normal! Que Rose estuviera presente ante él, y no en sueños. Y así, poder lograr salvar a su reino o por lo menos, escapar de el.

Al hallarse sumergido, en pensamientos que agobiaban su mente, el rey de Prospit hizo caso omiso a lo que le pasaba a Rose. Poco a poco, como una mancha de tinta negra vertida sobre un pergamino, la piel de la rubia empezaba a tornarse negra. La ojivioleta elevó sus manos, observándolas con sumo desanimo.

Su hechizo para poder visitar Skaia, se vio consumido por su lado Grimdark.

—Supongo, que es hora— su hablar, provocó el reaccionar de Dave. Con ojos desorbitados, contempló a su hermana. Hundiéndose, como arenas movedizas en un charco negro. El rey, en su desespero por sacarla de ahí, tomó ambos brazos de la rubia y comenzó a jalarla. Más el intentar sacarla, parecía que adrede era imposible hacerlo. Cada vez más, era pesada la chica.

—¡No! — gritó —¡No… No te voy a dejar ir! — frunció el ceño, al darse cuenta que sus manos se resbalaban en los brazos. Apretó la mandíbula he hizo más fuerza. Ya la perdió una vez, no volvería dejar perderla nuevamente. Rose, quien miraba decidido hermano, cerró sus ojos. Sabía que no había nada por hacer.

—Dave, suéltame— murmuró al percatarse que estaba hundida más del pecho —No tiene caso. Si ahora no desaparezco, más adelante yo…—

—¡Cállate! ¡No te voy a dejar ir! — clavó los pies en el suelo blanco —Te prometí que ambos saldríamos adelante, cueste lo que cueste. No importa lo que pasara— sus manos descendieron hasta las muñecas de la chica —¡No voy a dejar, que nadie te haga daño Rose! —

Finas lágrimas se derramaron sobre las mejillas de la oráculo.

A su vez, ante ese momento, todo el lugar por fin mutaba. Su alrededor se tornaba rojo. Rojo, como los ojos del joven Dave. La superficie en donde estaban se tornó metálica, así como la sensación de elevación, como sí fuera estuvieran en una estructura elevada. Y el sonido de engranajes moviéndose abordó todo el lugar.

Rose, en ese instante entendió lo que ocurría. Por fin Dave…

—¡Suéltame, por favor! — exclamó con fuerza, intentando ella misma soltarse. Pero Dave no le permitía. La sostenía con fuerza. —¡Se que en verdad es difícil hacerlo, pero por favor…!— su voz se oía ahogada, tenía que marcharse, no podría soportar más tiempo aquel hechizo que la mantenía en Skaia.

—¡DAVE! — gritó, logrando despertar al joven que parecía fuera de sí. Los ojos de este miraron afligidos los ojos de Rose. ¿Qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? Pero solo el ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ella, era más que suficiente para saber que en verdad debía que hacerlo. Era en contra de su propia voluntad, pero tenía que.

Poco a poco, sus manos se deslizaron hasta llegar a sostenerla con la punta de sus dedos. Dave Strider, en ese momento no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Todo pendía de un hilo; todo era frágil en ese momento.

—Dave— murmuró dulcemente por última vez, aquella persona. Quien le mostraba una de sus mejores sonrisas —Cree en ti—

En un instante, con solo un parpadear. La dejo ir, viendo como caía en un vació que no tenía fondo. El círculo negro se achico hasta cerrarse delante de él. Sin ánimos, ni fuerza alguna, como si hubiera sido derrotado cayó al suelo. Su rostro, quien no marcaba ninguna expresión, solo continuó mirando al suelo.

—Rose…— de su boca salió con dolor aquel nombre.

—Rose— como si formará parte de su ira, aquello que era lava en ese lugar, se agitó precipitosamente. Los engranes se movían frenéticamente, sacando chispas. Las manos del rey se tornaron puños, y entonces todo aquello acumulado en su interior; explotó.

—¡ROSEEE! — su grito retumbo por todo el lugar.  
Jadeante y despierto comenzó a hiperventilarse. Conmocionado, sentía todo su cuerpo siendo sacudido por una descarga eléctrica. Su vista estaba borrosa, no sabía en donde estaba y ni siquiera si estaba a salvo.

—¡Hey, Dios! ¡Tranquilo! — una voz asustada, trato de confortarlo —Cálmate por favor, estas muy herido. No debes de moverte— en su pecho, sintió unas manos que lo empujaban devuelta a recostarse.

Dave quien trataba de hacer caso a esa voz, trato de calmarse. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y trato de enforcar su vista. Al hacerlo, lo primero que vio fue a un joven. De pelo corto y negro, de ojos azules y unos dientes que raramente sobresalían de sus labios. Ciertas partes de su cuerpo estaba vendado, como unas cuantas puntadas sobre su rostro.

—¿Quién… eres tú? — murmuró dolido —¿Dónde estoy…?— reclino su cabeza. El dolor lo estaba matando. Era como si estuviera cubierto con una sábana de agujas que se encajaban hasta el fondo de su cuerpo.

—Estas en mi hogar. Específicamente, en mi habitación— habló suavemente John —Me salvaste la vida de aquel troll, así que te traje a casa para poder salvar la tuya— sonrió. El rubio, miró con atención al joven. Entonces, hizo memoria.

Recordó que había salido en busca de comida. Cuando sus oídos, captaron una conmoción a sus cercanías. Inmediatamente, él fue hacía ese lugar. El joven que estaba delante de él, estaba siendo atacado por una bestia de Derse. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

—Oh sí… lo recuerdo…— dificultosamente trato de acomodarse, más el cuerpo herido le impidió —¡Espere! — John con cuidado le acomodó la almohada. Luego, con delicadeza lo recargo. —Listo su majestad— dijo complacido. Dave arqueo una ceja.

—¿Majestad? — menciono con cierto repudio a ese odioso título.

—¡Ah, es cierto! — como pudo, se inclino en el suelo. Agachando su cabeza, con un puño en el suelo.

—¡Lamento ser tan maleducado por no inclinarme ante ti! — dijo avergonzado. Algo que dejo notar por sus mejillas encendidas. El rey, solo rió.

—No seas tonto, no tienes que hacer semejante cosa— sacudió levemente su cabeza —Levántate, no tienes por que hacerlo… este…—

—John— completó su oración —Soy John Egbert— sonrió el dentón. El ojirojo, sonrió de igual manera. Le parecía simpático. —Mucho gusto, soy Dave Strider— con cuidado, acerco su puño derecho hacía él. Egbert, intrigado por lo que hacía, le miro dudoso. ¿Qué rayos hacía? ¿Acaso era una contraseña o algo así?

Al no ver reacción de esa persona, Dave suspiró

—Choca tu puño derecho con él mío, idiota— rodó sus ojos. John, quien aún estaba intrigado, solo obedeció. Chocó con cuidado su puño con el de él, al tener la mano lastimada. Pero al ser Dave el más herido, liberó un leve quejido casi inaudible.

—¿Qué fue eso? — como si fuera una cosa anormal, contemplo su puño. En serio ¿No era algo así como una contraseña o algo de la realeza?

—Es un saludo. Es un saludo que solía hacer con una persona— aclaro.

—¿Es algo que se hace entre realeza? — preguntó con curiosidad.

—Así es. Y en ocasiones, nos damos golpes en el trasero como saludos de despedida— sonrió con malicia —¿¡En verdad hacen eso! — exclamó sorprendido John. Entonces en verdad la realeza es rara. Dave lo miró con indulgencia.

—Estaba siendo sarcástico— respondió —¿Qué acaso no sabes diferenciar el sarcasmo de la verdad? Eres en cierto modo idiota— se recostó en la cama a la par de que cerraba sus ojos.

John entrecerró sus ojos. Era él, ¿O el tal rey estaba siendo grosero? Pero, no podía decir nada, no podía reclamarle a alguien que era rey. Quien sabe, tal vez y lo mandaría a matar si le contestara

—Oye— el joven pelinegro tratando de ponerse un poco cómodo, acercó una silla a la cama —¿Te puedo preguntar algo? — con cuidado, tomó asiento. Ya que lo os peores golpes que había recibido, eran sus piernas. Dave, abrió unos de sus ojos. —Sí vas a preguntar acerca de mis ojos— lo volvió a cerrar —Ni te molestes—

—Ahh… No. No era sobre eso. Aun que admito que son un poco extraños— dijo un tanto curioso. Por inminencia, el rey torció los ojos; dándole a entender a John que el tema no será discutido. Tratando de irremediar lo dicho, tosió para aclarar su garganta. —Bueno…— nervioso, el joven jugaba con sus dedos.

—Lo que realmente te quiero preguntar, es saber por que…— John desvió su mirada al suelo —¿Por qué me salvaste? — y como si recobrará la valentía perdida, sus orbes se enterraron en los de Dave. El susodicho, solo arqueó la ceja en señal de confusión.

—¡Es que…!— miró a otro, como si fuera un juego de miradas en la que iba perdiendo —La verdad… Sí te seó sincero, yo nunca creería que alguien se arriesgaría a salvar mi vida. Más, si uno corriera peligro con una creatura de Derse— su voz era calmada, intentando que aquella persona entendiera lo que quería decir.

—Pero tú— le sonrió —Tú lo hiciste, ¡Y terminaste muy mal por ello! Es tan solo cuestión de observar tu cuerpo. Tienes varias costillas rotas— contaba con los dedos — Un brazo casi roto, heridas profundas ¡y sin contar que perdiste mucha sangre! Deberías ver como dejaste la sala— rió levemente.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que estoy agradecido por lo que hiciste. Pero tu valentía fue lo que admiré. Por que ni siquiera me conoces. Y arriesgar tu vida por un extraño, es bastante raro; si me permites decir— señaló.

Dave, escuchó atento a lo que mencionaba el joven, por el silencio notó que era el momento en que debía hablar. Ya que esa persona lo miraba con entusiasmo de escuchar el por que.

Si se pudiera ver en estos instantes, el rostro de Strider lo notaríamos sin expresión. Algo por lo cual, él era muy reconocido en el reino era por ser serio. En un cierto modo "frío" con las cosas. Mostraba indiferencia y trataba todo con sarcasmo e ironía. No era por así decirlo, "el rey ejemplar que todo reino debería tener". Y a deducciones —hechas por Rose, claramente— su forma de ser fue debido a que de niño fue elegido como rey; prohibiéndole comportarse como él quisiera.

Pero la verdad aun que él mostrase esa máscara ante las personas, era pura falsedad. Justo ahora, se encontraba en un dilema existencial.

Aquel joven, John Egbert, le planteó una pregunta que jamás pensó formularía. Y era el motivo del por que lo salvo. ¿Cómo podría decirle que la razón por fue por él aparece en sus sueños? Por más que se diga esa sentencia, se escuchaba raro.

¿Salvarlo por que lo soñé? Era cosa de locos. Pero esa mirada. Esa mirada se clavaba más y más en él. En verdad estaba exigiendo una respuesta y él estaba obligado hacerlo.

—Te salvé, por que te soñé— dijo sin rodeos. John abrió sus ojos de par en par —¿Perdón? Creó que no escuche bien— como niño, revisó con su meñique sus oídos, para ver si no tenían cerumen —No, escuchaste bien— en verdad Dave era bueno fingiendo que nada le importaba —Te salvé, por que te soñé. Sí no me quieres creer, haya tú— y fingiendo demencia, empezó a lisar la sábana que lo tapaba.

—¡No es que no le crea su majestad! —

—Arg, déjame decirme así. Soy Dave— masculló molesto

—¡Lo siento! Es que… No lo entiendo la verdad— aclamó sorprendido —Quiero decir, ¿Cómo pudiste soñar conmigo si nunca nos hemos visto antes? — frunció levemente el ceño —Tu sabes que para las personas se vean en los sueños tienen que…—

—Tienen que haberse visto antes y tener una relación estrecha. Oye, no soy idiota— suspiró —Mira, se que es algo muy confuso. Yo estoy confuso respecto a ello— se señalo —Más cada vez que voy a Skaia, siempre apareces. Pero, — hizo una pausa —Nunca nos hablamos. Solo te apareces y cuando trato de hablarte, despierto—

Fatigado, ante el esfuerzo que hizo al hablar, reposó por un momento.

— John, no se quien rayos eres. Ni de donde eres, ni quienes son las personas que te rodean— murmurando levemente, obligando a sus ojos contemplar el techo —Solo apareces en mis sueños. Ni siquiera Rose, es capaz de decirme por que sales en ellos— y sin decir algo más, se encogió de hombros.

Ahora sí, no entendía la verdad. John se hallaba frustrado, dejándolo en claro con su posición de brazos cruzados y de expresión pensativa. Al parecer, se topó con una persona bastante peculiar. No obstante, aquel nombre femenino revocó aquel suceso en el momento de que el rey despertó.

—¿Rose? — inició con otra pregunta, que dejo en el olvido el tema anterior.

—¿Quién es Rose? Creo que es alguien importante para ti, por que despertaste gritando su nombre. ¿Es tu novia, verdad? — sonrió mostrando sus grandes dientes delanteros.

—John, si no estuviera en esta cama malherido, te golpearía sin duda— le lanzó una mirada feroz. Egbert pasó un trago en seco.

—P-pero pensé que…—

—Sí no lo sabes, ella es mi hermana. No somos hermanos de sangre, pero lo somos— aquellos ojos rojos lograron intimidar al joven prospitano, quien temía por su vida. —Ella es la oráculo de Prospit, imbécil —

—¿¡Tu hermana es la oráculo de Prospit! — exclamó emocionado.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Acaso cambias tu personalidad o algo así? — lo observó de pies a cabeza. Que persona tan extraña tenía enfrente.

—¡Woah, eso debe ser sorprendente! — en sus ojos, portaban un destellar particular de emoción —La adivinación es algo que siempre he querido intentar. Pero para lo único en que soy bueno es para levitar— suspiró ante su frustración

—¡Pero eso puede cambiar! — volvió a aclamar con alegría.

Dave inició a temer por su bienestar mental.

—¿Tú eres el rey de Prospit, cierto? — John pareció olvidar lo que era el espacio personal, acercándose casi cara a cara al rey

—¿Necesito ponerme un maldito letrero que diga "Rey de Prospit", para que entiendas? — chasqueó los dientes —¿¡Y que no conoces lo que el espacio personal! — con sus fuerzas que no servían de nada en ese momento, trato de alejarlo empujándolo con su brazo.

—Es que sí tu eres el rey, ¡Debes de saber un montón de magia! — dijo exaltado —¡Tu podrías enseñarme a usar magia! — y sin permiso tomó una de mano del rubio.

—¿Q-que? — se ruborizo un poco, lo estaba poniendo en verdad nervioso.

—¡Sí! Verás, llevo 17 años buscando que mi nana me enseñe magia, pero no he conseguido que lo haga— suspiró —Pero ahora que estas aquí, ¡Tal vez tu me puedas enseñar! — sonrió de tal manera que enseñaba en perfecta hilera sus dientes. Dave, cada vez quedaba sin espacio propio, incitándolo a soltarle un cabezo a John ahora que podía.

—John Egbert— firme, con un fuerte tono de autoridad una voz se hizo presente —Déjalo en paz. Esa no es la forma de tratar a un herido— haciendo acto de presencia, Jane entró a la habitación. Avergonzado por haber sido regañado ante el rey, John se alejo de él. —Disculpe, no era mi intención molestarlo— apenado, rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza.

—Deja te presento a mi nana— intentó ser educado nuevamente —Ella es—

—Jane— el nombre pronunciado por la boca del rey, resonó por la habitación que quedo en silencio. John, miró constipado a Dave. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Primero dice que lo sueña, y ahora al parecer conoce a su nana.

—¿L-la conoces? — miró intrigado a Strider, luego; a Crocker.

—¿Cómo no la conocería? — susurró —Sí es la hermana del mago mayor—

Jane, sonrió intentado cubrir el hecho de ser descubierta por el rubio ante John. Posicionó sus dos manos a los lados de su vestido, para extenderlo, haciendo una leve reverencia. —Tiempo sin vernos, gran rey Dave— inclinó su cabeza.

—Jane, tú sabes que no debes hacer eso— rió levemente. Dave acababa de… ¿reír? En verdad John comenzaba a preocuparse. Para él, el ambiente en donde estaba se convertía cada vez más extraño… Como sí no formará parte de él.

—No importa— sonrió la señora —Debo mostrar respeto ante el rey— caminó con cuidado, ya que en sus manos portaba una pequeña bandeja de plata —Más por el hecho de no habernos visto en años—

—¿Nunca cambiaras, verdad Crocker? — sacudió su cabeza como si tuviera algo sobre ella. Jane rió suavemente —¿Y tú nunca te comportarás como el rey que debes de ser, verdad? — habló burlonamente —¿Y el respeto a tu rey? — calló lo dicho.

Jane mostrando aún su sonrisa, llegó ha estar al lado de Dave, como al frente de un taburete. Poniendo con cuidado la bandeja que portaba un poco de sopa y pan.

—Te traje un poco de comida. No es mucho, pero te ayudará a sanar. John te ayudará para que puedas comer, ¿De acuerdo? — miró al joven, que apenas reaccionó al escuchar su nombre.

—Dave— aquellos ojos aqua le miraron con serenidad —Sí no quieres decirme que fue lo que paso, esta bien. Te daré el tiempo necesario para que tú me lo digas. No preguntaré que fue lo que paso, por estabas en el gran bosque, así como el paradero de tu hermana— escuchar lo último, le permitió recordar aquel sueño con Rose.

—Gracias, Jane— limitó a contestar. La vieja curandera, sintió dentro de ella un sentimiento maternal. Aboliendo cualquier título que llevase en ese momento el joven real, acarició con cariño el rostro. Despejo unos cabellos rubios de su frente, para depositar un beso. —Descansa, es lo que más necesitas ahora—

Como si fuera broma, la dama reverencio nuevamente. Camino al otro extremo de la cama, lugar donde John estaba, y realizo lo mismo que con Dave. Pero a él, le otorgó un abrazo.

—John— murmuró —Se que es un poco complicado, pero te pido que seas paciente. Luego te lo explicaré con calma. — El joven, quien no podía decir nada ya que estaba inundado por miles de interrogantes, automáticamente solo dijo "sí" con su cabeza.

—Descansa tu también— Pesadamente, Jane sonrió. No era necesario saber lo que John pensaba, su rostro se haya sumergido en la confusión. Más no lo culpaba, nunca le había mencionado sobre eso.

Comparando su entrada con la salida de la habitación, se retiró en silencio. Dejando escuchar sus pasos sonoros, que bajaban por las escaleras. Todo quedo mudo. Ni siquiera, las respiraciones de ambos muchachos, se podía escuchar. John, miro por el rabillo del ojo al rey.

Su mirada color sangre, veía hacia abajo. Su rostro, como siempre; no mostraba expresión alguna. El joven mago, suspiró. Recordó que debía ayudarle a comer a Dave. Se levantó, no sin con ello exclamar unos cuantos quejidos por el dolor. Fue hacia el taburete, no sin antes arrastrar una silla de su escritorio. Así, no tendría problema de donde poder sentarse. Agarró el tazón y la cuchara. Más la mano del rey, denegó el acto que estaba punto de realizar.

—No ocupo tu ayuda— dijo a secas —Tampoco ocupo que sientan compasión por mí— a regañadientes, habló. En la boca de John, se dibujo una mueca.

—Mi nana no quiso hacerlo con esa intención—

—No, la conozco. Inclusive más que tú— lo miró serio— Hará que me quede aquí— bufó

—¿Y que tiene de malo? — aquella actitud altruista, le provocó malestar — Estas herido, ella tiene razón en que te quedes hasta que sanes— devolvió el plato a la bandeja. En verdad ese sujeto era un terco, malagradecido y orgulloso.

¿Y este es el rey de Prospit? Deberían de bromear

—No le veo lo malo—

Suficiente, aquella gota derramo el vaso de Dave.

El dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, no fue suficiente impedimento para que el rey, le otorgue su primer golpe en la cara a John. Impacto efectivo, que logró tumbarlo de la silla. Impacto, que logró abrir heridas en John y en él.

—¿No le ves lo malo? — fuerza sobre humana, se apoderó sobre su cuerpo, quien se movía poco a poco, hasta poder llegar a sentarse —¡Yo haré que veas lo malo! — soltó un quejido. John, tendido en el suelo, trataba de levantarse.

—Allá afuera…— jadeo — Existe una guerra, una guerra… que logró corromper las mentes de los aldeanos de Prospit…— con dolor, logró sentarse a la orilla de la cama —Allá fuera… esta mi hermana, quien se sacrifico para salvarme…— con el único apoyo de su brazo bueno, sostenido con fuerza del taburete, se impulso para pararse.

—Arg… Ahorita, mientras yo estoy aquí tendido, ella esta sufriendo. Por mí, por mí culpa… ella podría morir…— pasos torpes acompañados por quejidos, Dave logro estar aún lado de John, quien apenas había logrado sentarse del suelo.

—¿Y eso no tiene nada de malo? — gruño, y sin saber como, levantándolo del suelo por su camiseta, obligo a John mirarlo a los ojos. A sus ojos rojos, que radiaban frustración, enojo e incapacidad.

—Pero claro, tú no entenderías algo así— entrecerró sus ojos —Alguien quien apenas puede ponerse de pie, quien vive a costas de un guardián; nunca lo podría entender— sin remordimiento, lo soltó. Cayendo en seco al suelo.

El pelinegro, gritó de dolor. Más enmudeció. Recordó que su nana podría venir, y lo menos que quería que viera era lo que estaba pasando.

Abrumado por el dolor, miro al rey quien caminaba torpemente hacia la ventana de su cuarto. ¿Cómo le era factible caminar en su condición? De los dos, él era quien estaba más herido.

Pero continuaba, él continuaba caminando. El verlo, conmociono a John. Dentro de su pecho, sin saber como, sentía una agitación. ¿Acaso era su corazón?

En un modo, aquellas palabras dichas por el rey, le hirieron. Fue un golpe duro, tenía razón. En toda su vida, nunca había sido capaz de desprenderse de Jane. Sí lo pensaba, inminentemente venía el remordimiento. Jamás fue capaz de sentir lo que era tropezar y levantarse bajo sus propios brazos. Jane estaba ahí, y esa posibilidad de hacer era casi nula.

Ahora mismo, el estaba tendido en el suelo. No podía levantarse, ni siquiera con la ayuda de la silla. Y reflexiono, que sí Dave no hubiera aparecido, el no existiría en esos momentos. Nunca se enfrento a la bestia, solo huyó.

Se dio cuenta, que él solo vivía en armonía, sin necesidad de hacer cosas arriesgadas por su cuenta.

Sin embargo, sí había algo por lo cual el conocía. Algo, en el cual Dave estaba erróneo. Por primera vez, demostrando de lo que era capaz, John se levantó a cuenta propia. No uso su levitar, como antes lo hacía. Usó sus propias fuerzas, y se puso de pie.

—Te equivocas en algo… su majestad…— apretó la mandíbula —Yo sé, lo que uno es capaz por proteger algo que quieres. Y entiendo, lo que debes estar sufriendo por esa chica…— adolorido por la caída, dio un paso hacia delante —No conozco lo que es valerse por sí mismo, ni tampoco he tenido caídas…— Dave, miraba por encima de su hombro a John. En verdad, había logrado levantarse —Pero de lo que estoy seguro… ¡Es que daría lo que fuera por recuperar esa persona!— demostrando que llegó a su meta, su mano se recargó sobre el hombro de Dave.

—Así que trágate tus palabras, gran rey— sonrió con dificultad.

Dave complacido, solo sonrió.

—Idiota, te he dicho que llames Dave— llevó su vista hacia fuera de la ventana. Delante de ellos dos, podían ver el reino de Prospit, cual ahora, se hallaba sin vida. —Me has callado, John— habló —Me acabas de demostrar lo contrario a lo que te he dicho— suspiró. Miró al suelo, levantó su vista al cielo y para finalizar, observó a John.

—¿Dijiste que sabes levitar, cierto? — interrogó seriamente.

John, afirmó con un asentamiento de cabeza. El rey, sonrió.

—John, tengo algo que proponerte—

* * *

La mañana siguiente, siendo las seis en punto de la mañana; Jane se levantó de su sueño. Con cierto toque de pereza, arrastró sus piernas hasta la orilla de su cama. Bostezó y estiró su cuerpo. Sus ojos somnolientos, buscaban las manecillas del reloj de su taburete, que conducía por consiguiente, a mirar el calendario.

Va siendo de esta manera, que aquellos ojos dormilones se abren de par en par al darse cuenta de la fecha que era.

13 de Abril. El cumpleaños número dieciocho de John.

Lo olvido por completo, con todo el ajetreo ocasionado ayer, lo había olvidado. Apresurada, se vistió y arregló su cabello. No invirtió tiempo para arreglarse perfectamente, ¡tenía que prepararle algo! Supuso que ha estas horas, el seguiría dormido. Como siempre, John se levantaba a las nueve de la mañana.

Para hacer todo más fácil, la curandera recurrió a sus hechizos para silenciar la cocina. Ningún ruido iba ser capaz de salir de ese campo. De este modo, tendría la versatilidad de poder prepararle su sorpresa para John. Un pastel.

Puso el horno a calentar, y la mezcla a trabajar. Moviéndose rápidamente, para no desperdiciar ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. Derritió el chocolate que usará de cubierta y un poco de mermelada de fresa para el relleno. Sí se trataba del tema de postres, Jane Crocker era la indicada. Era uno de sus pasatiempos favorito.

En tan solo una abrir y cerrar de ojos, el pan estuvo listo. La chicharra de la campana que media el tiempo brincaba con sonidos que llamaron la atención de la señora. Dejando en paz la mezcla de la cobertura, abrió el horno. El calor que expedía en su interior, lleno de golpe su rostro. Con sumo cuidado, con sus manos cubiertas con el delantal blanco que llevaba, retiró el recipiente circular de ahí.

El metal ardía, pero el pan tenía buen aspecto. Estaba esponjado y no quemado. Jane suspiró, pensando que podría ahorrarse todo el trabajo sí usaba magia. Pero recordaba a cada instante que Jake la regañaba cuando lo hacía. Le decía que la magia puede ser útil en ocasiones, pero no daba la misma sazón cuando se hacía con cariño y amor.

Partió a la mitad, cortó orillas, relleno con mermelada, colocó la mitad partida arriba de la otra, puso la cobertura de chocolate, decoró con fruta silvestre la superficie y como detalle final, haciendo que realzara en todo el pastel; con letras de betún azul escribió: "_Feliz cumpleaños, John_"

Complaciente, elimino el hechizo. Contemplo la hora; 8:45 de la mañana. Bien, todo finalizo de acuerdo al plan. Ahora, solo es cuestión de esperar que sean las nueve. La pelinegra, cubrió el pastel en un globo de vidrio. Se dijo a sí misma, que los trastes, podían esperar. O con un simple encantamiento, lo podría limpiar. Cual fuera de esas dos opciones, la única que si estaba dispuesta hacer, era el descansar.

Antes de sentarse en su silla, sus manos pasaron por detrás de su vestido café para alisarlo. De esta forma evitaría que su vestido se arrugara. Recargándose, liberó un suspiro. Estaba agitada. Hace tiempo que no horneaba.

—Dieciocho años…— murmuró cansada —Nunca pensé que pasaría ya tanto tiempo— cerro los ojos —A penas si recuerdo, cuando John era un niño— rió, mientras sus pies daban leves empujoncitos al suelo para mecerse.

La verdad, dieciocho años no era solamente el número de cumpleaños de John. Jane sabía que ese número simbolizaba otra cosa. Simbolizaba, los años que llevaba la guerra. Para ella, era triste pensar que ese niño, toda su vida vive con una guerra acuestas. Sin poderse sentir libre, ser capaz de hacer lo que quiera. Temiendo por una guerra, que al parecer no tenía fin.

Dieciocho años; desde que English partió al pandemónium.

La mujer clavó sus uñas en los reposaderos de los brazos, con fuerza. Detestaba sentir ese sentimiento todo los trece de Abril. Era como verse consumida a la mitad por dos sentimientos, tristeza y alegría. Dos cosas, que la jalaban al mismo tiempo, haciéndole atormentar.

Jane deseaba que ese día fuera feliz para John. Pero inclusive, John no lo disfrutaba. Desgraciadamente ese día, era la partida del un ser querido de ambos. Y los ánimos de celebración se iban a los suelos. Justo ahora, no podría predecir lo que ocurriría, al tener presente al rey de Prospit en su hogar.

Más tormento para ella, le debía explicación a John.

De sus finos labios, escapó un gruñido. La gran frustración provocó que sus manos se fueran al cabello para poder jalarlo, signo dicho de ese sentir. ¡Ella solo que quería que todo estuviera bien! ¡Por lo menos una vez! Más los deseos mueren, y muy rara vez se cumplen.

Agobiada, en forma igual de escapar de sus pensamientos, observó el gran reloj. La manecilla mayor estaba sobre cuarto, y la chiquilla sobre el nueve. ¿Las nueve con veinte? ¿Y John no se había despertado? Eso era extraño.

Con sigilo, fue a las escaleras de madera rumbo al cuarto de John. Posiblemente seguía dormido, con esas heridas lo único que debía hacer era dormir. Así que no lo culpaba. Más no estaría mal —pensó ella— en echarles un ojo.

Al llegar, a la puerta de ocre algo llamó su atención. Clavada con una navaja, estaba un papel amarillento, doblado por la mitad. Con incógnita, acercó una mano, y sin saber por que razón temblaba, se apoderó del papel.

Con su otra mano, acomodó sus redondos lentes para leer el contenido.

A veces, uno vive en la creencia de que todo lo que ha hecho en su vida, se pagara con creces. Ya siendo haber hecho el bien o el mal. En toda la vida de Jane, lo único para que a vivido, ha sido criar y brindar amor a John. Incondicionalmente, que aun que no fuera su madre; nada se lo impedía.

En esos instantes, aquellos ojos preciosos color aqua. En los cuales las líneas de expresión por la edad ya se dibujaban, borbotaban poco a poco lágrimas. Y sin darse cuenta, se puso a llorar. No fueron un impedimento para continuar la lectura, simplemente no podía.

Más al llegar al final, todo colapso. Fue un instante, un segundo. No demoró tiempo, ni mucho menos años. Todo se derrumbo, era como si hubiera pasado un huracán y arrancara todo a su paso. Todo lo trabajado, todo lo vivido.

Tiro el papel, se hecho al suelo y se inmoló al dolor que la abordaba.

¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? Sí haber amado como madre era un pecado, ¿Acaso era la hora de pagarlo con creces? En esos momentos, al parecer esa era la respuesta...

"_Querida Jane_

_Sí estas leyendo esto, te pido por favor que seas fuerte. Te pido también, que por favor no entres a mi habitación. Por que no encontrarás nada ahí. Solo será una habitación vacía y nada más. El rey, digo; Dave y yo nos hemos marchado de la casa. Desearía decirte hacia donde, más le hice prometer a Dave que no te diría. Pero, solo puedo decir que tal vez de esta manera…pueda traer devuelta a Jake._

_Me siento como un patán, por que se que has de estar llorando. Más, por que te prometí que nunca te dejaría, Nana. Me duele, realmente me siento mal por hacerlo. Pero ayer, Dave me hizo darme cuenta de algo…"_

—Oye, si quieres puedes regresar a casa. No quiero obligarte hacer algo que no quieres en verdad hacer—

En un lugar muy lejano, hacía los adentros del Gran bosque, postrado ante una enorme roca; el rey descansaba de su caminar. No fue por que estuviera cansado, si no más bien fue por el pelinegro. Quien se escondía entre los arbustos, para estar solo.

—No, ya no puedo retractarme…— habló casi en silencio

—No es necesario fingir fuerza. Cuando uno no es capaz de hacerlo, John—

—Sí no es fuerza ¿Entonces como es posible que yo este aquí? —

Dave guardó silencio, mirándolo fijamente. Aferrándose a su bastón de madera, se dispuso a ponerse de pie, seguir caminando a pesar del dolor.

—Entonces sigue caminando, John. El bosque oscuro no vendrá a nosotros—

"_Nana, estoy agradecido. Nunca me dí la molestia de decirte "Gracias"  
__Has sido como una madre para mí, la madre que nunca tuve. Y todo aquello que me has dado, te lo quiero devolver._

_Por eso, he ido a buscar a Jake._

_Te pido por favor que no me sigas. No trates de buscarme. Quédate en casa y permanece a salvo. Sin que te dieras cuenta, volví a salir a cazar en la noche. El almacén esta lleno de alimentos, lo suficiente para cinco meses. Nana, lo que estoy haciendo es un tanto egoísta. Tal vez, para aumentar mi orgullo. Pero no me juzgues a mal. Quiero saber valerme por mí mismo, ¡saber lo que es la vida! No digo que la vida que viví contigo, fuera mala… solo que, nunca he tenido la oportunidad de experimentarla verdaderamente._

_Dave me lo demostró ayer. Nunca había visto a una persona con tanta creencia en si mismo. Sí seó sincero, me hizo sentir patético de mi ser. Tal vez por ello lo hago…_

_Jane, te quiero._

_Y gracias por el pastel que seguro me hiciste. Te debió salir delicioso._

_Cuídate mucho._

_Atte. John E."_

En estos momentos, el chico solo sabía que era John Egbert.

Un joven que salió de su casa con un rey moribundo, hacia un rumbo no fijo. En el día de su propio cumpleaños, en el cual no habría festejos. No. Solo era el día, que marcaba el inicio de una aventura.

Y el inicio de que sería al parecer, un día bastante largo.

* * *

**Próximo Update **_(sin falta)_: 3 de Agosto


	6. Cosas incomprensibles

Que tal? Como han estado?  
¡Espero que bien! Sin demoras, le traigo el sexto capítulo de "Doomed Kingdom"  
Por cierto, pido una disculpa por no poder cumplir sobre los dibujos. Seré capaz de mostrárselos hasta la otra semana, ya que estoy trabajando arduamente en ellos sin contar también, que mi tiempo es escaso. Espero compresión.

Por otra parte quisiera pedirles un favor.  
Normalmente no pido esto, pero como voy ya casi a la mitad de la historia; quisiera pedirles un review sobre como se les ha hecho el fanfic. Sí les ha estado gustando la evolución de la historia o ya sea una crítica constructiva. Para mí no son tan "críticos" en el fin de saber si tiene "popularidad" mi historia.  
Más me gustaría saber su punto de vista y crítica sobre ella.

Fuera de eso, les dejo con el capítulo. Que lo disfruten.

/seerTime ollies outies

* * *

El día estaba llegaba a su fin. El astro rey descendía de su trono en los cielos para iniciar el crepúsculo. Que pareciera ironía, al tornarse rojo como si se estuviera quemando. A lo lejos se distinguían las parvadas de varias aves, que buscaban refugio en la copa de los árboles para pasar la noche. John pensó que era buena idea hacer lo mismo. Llevaban ya bastantes horas de pie, bajando, subiendo, escalando y arrastrándose por todo el camino. Bueno, solo el chico dentón. Ya que la mayoría de las veces, se veía obligado a levitar a Dave por sus heridas.

— No sé sí te importe. Pero la noche ya se aproxima— comentó ya cansado Egbert —No puedo ya más este hechizo para mantenerte levitado— con mínimo esfuerzo, debido al agotamiento tan físico como místico; John colocó a Dave quien flotaba a su lado, sobre una piedra. Al retirar al hechizo, azotó rotundamente al suelo.

—Oye— le picoteó la cabeza con el bastón —¿Te encuentras bien? —

—Sí por bien…— habló con cara de lleno en la tierra —Te refieres a que me duele todo el cuerpo y no pueda levantarme. Sí, estoy bien— se incorporó nuevamente, para luego sacudir la tierra de su ropa.

—Vaya, tan joven y te quejas— varios chasquidos emergieron de la boca de Dave — A tú edad, todo lo que recorriste para mí era apenas el calentamiento— apoyó con sumo cuidado las dos manos en su bastón, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. John le miró.

—¿A dónde vas? ¿Quieres ir al baño? — cuestionó. Dave le regreso la mirada.

—¿Qué? — habló con ese típico acento medio seco —¿Quieres ayudarme? No te preocupes. Soy lo suficiente grande para sostenerme mi propio pene al orinar— rió.

—¡CALLATE! — vociferó John con la cara colorada — ¿Por qué todo lo que tienes que decir debe ser irónico, sarcástico o sin sentido? — en serio, realmente no entendía por que era así. Parlando cosas extrañas que para él eran graciosas.

—Tranquilo, campeón— justo para los adentros de Dave, realmente era magnifico hacer desatinar a la gente —Solo iré a conseguir un poco de leña. Sí no nos apuramos, la noche caerá. Y no creó que quieras estar en medio del bosque oscuro sin luz alguna—

Como sí fuera una orden, el chico de pelo color ébano observó el cielo. El rey yacía en la razón. El cielo era poco a poco devorado por la oscuridad. Ignorando un poco a su alrededor, John se a zambulló a sus pensamientos.

Ambos, apenas llevaban poco tiempo de haber salido de la casa de Jane. Posiblemente, menos de quince horas. Habían partido en la medianoche, momento ideal para no ser descubiertos. Y desde ese momento, el noble y el súbdito no pararon de caminar. Como orden —y también por deseo suyo— no decidieron detenerse. Caminaron y caminaron hasta perder de vista la casa. Incluso, traspasaron la parte donde el troll les ataco.

Ahora, apuntó de que él último rayo de sol desapareciera, estaban en los principios del Bosque Oscuro.

Nostalgia y tristeza abordaron a John. Al recordar que su Nana platicó con él sobre dicho bosque. Se contaba, que el nombre fue otorgado por las cosas inexplicables y espantosas que ocurrían dentro de el. Ni siquiera el hombre más valiente es capaz de pasar una noche en su interior.

Los árboles negros, secos; de raíces y ramas totalmente deformes, otorgaban al lugar un aspecto lúgubre. Graznidos de cuervos como ululares de búhos le daban un toque extra de tenebrosidad. John empezó a padecer escalofríos.

La única persona, que fue capaz de soportar los tormentos paranormales que ocurrían en ese lugar, fue la bruja zoomorfa. Una creatura cual cuentan las leyendas, es en realidad un animal, que tomó forma humana. Siempre John creyó que eso era una tontería ¿Un animal convertirse en humano? ¡Vaya sorpresa! Pero estar ahí, en ese bosque donde vivé y ronda ese personaje mítico; lo escéptico palidecía.

—John… ¡JOHN! — el sonido del tronar de dedos, le hizo reaccionar violentamente —¡Ah! ¿¡Nos encontró la bruja!? — gritó como paranoico. El rubio frotó su rostro. ¿Con quien rayos se fue a parar?

—No— contestó — Pero sí no te apuras a encender el fuego, nos va a encontrar— soltó un suspiro —Contigo al lado, lo único que haces es que desee tener a cierta persona a mi lado— enterró su mano en el cabello, peinando hacia atrás.

—¿Cierta persona? — le miró curioso

—Una persona la cual quiero metros bajo tierra— limitó a contestar su compañero. El bastón lo enterró fuertemente en la tierra. Siendo de esta manera, un sutil apoyo para poder sentarse sobre una roca plana —¿Y bien? ¿Sabes algún conjuro para prender el fuego? —

—¿Acaso no sabe usted uno? — vaya, al parecer el rey se esta haciendo flojo.

—¿Me vez con cara de poder hacer algún conjuro? — arqueó una ceja. John no se molesto a contestar, solo gesticuló una mueca.

—De acuerdo. Pero te advierto. Sí todo el bosque se empieza a incendiar y con ello, nosotros también; fue tu culpa— frunció el ceño. —Cargaré de toda culpa— levantó ambas manos el joven rey.

Expulsó una gran cantidad de aire e inhaló la misma cantidad para comenzar. Concentración. El joven prospitano centró la mirada al cúmulo de leña, extendió las manos direccionado hacia dicho cúmulo y cerró los ojos. Strider solo contemplaba.

Palabra tras palabras, el conjuro era recitado. Invocando al fuego para que les otorgará un poco de su poder. Aquel viento azul, igual al que apareció en forma de serpiente cuando levitaba, cubrió sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos. Era el momento.

De izo facto, tronó los dedos. El aire azul se transmutó en chispa que por ende se convirtió en fuego, encendiendo la hoguera avivadamente. Temeroso de abrir los ojos —ya que tenía miedo que ocurriera lo de ya hace mucho tiempo— abrió un ojo levemente. Delante de él, la leña ardía. Lo logro. Esbozo una sonrisa. Una sonrisa de alivio.

—Parece que el fuego no se te da, ¿Cierto? — comentó el rey quien presencio todo como espectador —Algo así— respondió —La última vez que hice este conjuro quemé casi toda mi casa— riéndose, se acomodó en un lugar cercas del fuego.

—Tal vez sea por que tu elemento no es el fuego. Yo diría que es aire—

—¿Tu crees? ¿Cuál es el que tú manejas? —

Dave, sin verle se dispuso a examinar sus propios vendajes. Fugazmente, trato de localizar una mancha roja entre ellas. Pero al no ver alguna, significó que sus heridas estaban intactas y cerrándose.

—Jodidamente genial. Un poco más de vendas y me convertiré en momia— sonrió —¿Cómo es posible que la gente tema de algo cubierto de vendas y no de un troll? Resulta algo muy ilógico. Sí estuviéramos peleando con momias en ves de las bestias de Derse; tal vez ellas nos estuvieran dominando como las amas supremas de Alternia—

—Dave — le llamó a secas

—¿Qué? —

—¿Acaso acabas de ignorar mi pregunta? —

—Claro que no, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? — comentó sarcástico

—Enserio, no se como me molesto hablar contigo— un tanto asqueado por la forma de ser de Dave, se recostó en el piso. Iniciaba a interrogarse sí realmente fue buena idea empezar su odisea con Dave.

— Hey, ¿No crees que es un poco obvio la respuesta a la pregunta? — suspiró —Soy el maldito rey de Prospit. Se supone que debo manejar un poco más de magia que el mago mayor ¿Recuerdaaas? — entonó lo último con un poco de tontees. John rodó los ojos. Para que luego, estos les fuera robado la atención por algo.

—¿Tienes hambre? — volviéndose a incorporar, tomo posesión de su ballesta. La más fiel de sus armas que había traído consigo. Recargando y posicionando con rapidez el arma, dio un tiro sin titubeo a uno de los árboles.

El sonido de ramas quebrándose abordó el lugar de los dos chicos. Algo seco, impacto en la tierra. Cuando observaron los dos, se dieron cuenta que era un mapache. Tiro certero en la frente, muerte inmediata.

—Mierda, hombre — intentó que su rostro no se viera asombrado. Por un instante, se dejo llevar por la apariencia de John —¿Qué te hizo el pobre animal? — cuestionó Dave, aún sorprendido en su interior. El joven, solo encogió sus hombros.

—Por lo menos, no soy como Jake— la mortificación por levantarse fue innecesaria. Solo fue cosa de un leve conjuro de levitación para traer la presa hacia él —Ese hombre solía cazar todo lo que se moviera. Y si era algo majestuoso, lo conservaba como trofeo— movió la cabeza de lado a lado —Aún recuerdo cuando nuestra casa estaba llena de esos animales disecados— riéndose, empezó a tratar al animal.

—Yo por lo que veo, tienes agallas para la caza— dejo aun lado la piedra en donde estaba postrado. Y con cuidado, se puso aun lado de Egbert —Eso de desollar y abrir un animal como sí nada, deja mucho que decir— tomó su lugar ante la hoguera.

John mostró una sonrisa.

—Era adquirirlas o que Jake estuviera hostigándome hasta aprender a cazar— Ahora que lo veía bien —más por que alguien le dijo— Dave le había dicho una verdad. Bajo su vista hacía el animal que portaba en sus manos. La navaja que utilizaba, así como sus manos estaban embarradas por la sangre del animal.

Vio que abrió el estómago por la mitad para poder sacar sus viseras; y quebró el cuello para poder degollarlo más fácilmente. En todos sus años, John nunca prestó atención al tratamiento que le daba a un animal. Era algo que hacía seguido, así que no tenía necesidad de importarle ese detalle.

—Nah, es sencillo— rebana pedazos de carne —Con el tiempo te acostumbras— dijo cantarín —Toma, ve empalando la carne con algunas ramas y las colocas al fuego. Claro, si se que no te da asco tocar carne ensangrentada— comentó burlón.

El rey arqueando una ceja.

—Por alguna razón siento que me tomas por un delicado, ¿Verdad? Pues déjame decirte que por portar título de rey no es significado de dependencia— mencionaba, a la par que encajaba las ramas en la carne fresca.

—No, no es necesario saber eso. El hecho de ver como tratabas a un troll con solo una espada ¡dice más que mil palabras!— señaló —Con eso de que ya no se usan casi las armas—

—La gente piensa que la magia resuelve todo— clavó una rama en la tierra cerca del fuego — Pero te puedo asegurar que una espada hace más daño que un hechizo— declaró el rubio —Por ejemplo, pudiste usar tu ballesta con el troll ¿Acaso lo pensaste antes? —

—Pero eso no le haría daño alguno…— dudosamente miró su arma

—Aquí no importa el daño— enterró más ramas con carne —Lo que importa es que puedas defenderte, y darte ventaja para poder huir sin riesgo alguno— guardó silencio por un momento, perdiendo su vista en el fuego que alumbraba con fiereza. John observó a la realeza. Seguramente, debe estar pensando en algo sabio cual le iba a decir.

—Así que para la próxima, no seas un idiota y piensa con tu cerebro. Para eso lo tenemos, dentón— rió.

— ¿En verdad eres el Rey de Prospit? Lo empiezo a dudar—

— No es mi culpa, tú me diste estas ropas—

Como siempre, el noble buscaba el otro lado de a las preguntas de John. Más obviamente tenía su punto a favor. Debido a que la ropa que portaba antes se vio afectada por el confrontamiento contra el troll; sus ropas fueron cambiadas.

Sus finos ropajes fueron cambiados por una camiseta café, donde sus mangas parecieran que fueron cortadas en picos. Un pantalón de tonalidad café más oscura, que ocultaba su otra mitad al ser fajadas con sus largas botas negras. La única posesión de ropaje que pudo conservar, así como su espada que portaba en su espalda.

—Sí querías usar ropa ensangrentada, solo me hubieras dicho— le dio vuelta a las ramas — A parte, eran las únicas piezas de mi ropa que te quedaban— suspiró. Dave se recargó en una piedra próxima, dispuesto a reposar un poco hasta que estuviera la comida.

— Supongo que no te quedaban por que te cubrían todo— sonrió, ya que la mayoría de la ropa que John eran camisetas y shorts. Inclusive en ese momento, el joven hacía gala de una camiseta verde con mangas cafés, shorts café oscuro y unas botas color tierra.

Ante la burla y ya hastiado de ese comportamiento, propinó un golpe en el brazo al noble. Ocasionando, que este exclamara en agonía.

—¡Arg! ¿Qué carajos te pasa? — golpeó con ganas el brazo de John

—¿¡Qué carajos te pasa a ti!? — gritó molesto —¡Siempre burlándote de los demás como si tuvieras el derecho de! —

—¡Oh! — pseudo hizo cara de asombro —Ahora resulta que eres delicadito ¡Con razón el troll fue directo a atacarte! — respingó

—¡No soy delicado! ¡Tú eres quien te llevas pesado! — respondió

—¡Pues no es mi culpa que no seas capaz de aguantar la carilla de otros! — volteó la cara —Como ahora no esta Jane para defenderte, te molestas—

Dave no debió mencionar eso. En verdad no debió. Y ese costo por decirlo fue pagado con un puño en la cara. El golpe llevó a que el ojirojo empezará a exclamar de dolor así como unas cuantas pestes.

—Je, ¿Ahora quien es el delicado? — burlándose del rey, una risa fue generada por el muchacho ante la desgracia de su compañero. Dave apretaba con fuerza su cara, el dolor era insoportable. Se acabo, sí existía algo que no toleraba era la burla hacia él. Nunca en toda su vida, incluso cuando vivía al lado de una cierta persona; lo soportaba.

En un impulso, logró levantarse. Sí antes las vendas no estaban teñidas de rojo, ahora lo estarán. Aprovechando el momento de distracción, adquirió fuerza suficiente para golpear a John en el rostro. Más otro golpe debajo de la mandíbula.

Dos golpes bastaron para silenciar al pelinegro.

Tirado en la tierra, una mano ascendía hacía su boca. Un líquido espeso brotaba de su comisura del labio. Saboreó algo metálico en su boca, era sangre. De esta manera confirmo dos cosas. Una: ahora portaba heridas en la boca. Dos: Dave estaba muerto.

En cuestión de segundos, ambos olvidaron sus heridas. Huesos quebrados, como heridas que apenas cicatrizaban, fueron dejadas en el abandono. El trabajo de Jane se fue a la basura. Como una batalla de titanes, los dos comenzaron a luchar. Golpe tras golpe, añadían más heridas a sus cuerpos. Ni siquiera el dolor fue lo suficiente para pararlos.

Pesé a eso, solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que las graves heridas de Dave le hiciera doblegar. Verlo moribundo, dio señal para John dar su golpe final.

Elevó su puño derecho para tomar impulso. El golpe iba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo noqueado. El rubio no podía moverse, admitía la derrota. Esperaría por el golpe con la frente en alto, pero…

—¿Como…?— abiertos de par en par, sus ojos contemplaron algo inaudito. El rey de Prospit detuvo el golpe con una sola mano. No, no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya. Sin perder tiempo, su mano izquierda formó un puño, dispuesto a seguir con el ataque.

—Imbécil, ¿No lo escuchas? — gimió —No estamos solos—

Aquellas detuvieron a John. ¿Qué no estaban solos? Sí resultaba ser una trampa por parte de Dave para distraerlo, no dudaría en golpearlo otra vez. No obstante, guardó silencio. Sus orbes color cielo, miraron a su alrededor. Sí, podía escuchar algo. Era un ruido tenue, casi inaudible.

Al cerrar sus ojos, le ayudo a enfocarse más. Escuchaba el fuego devorando sutilmente la leña, el claro viento que provocaba el tronar de las ramas secas, los animales que vagaban entre los helechos y árboles. Pero, yacía un ruido en particular, que no se asociaba con el bosque. Una risa, sí. Era la risa de una persona.

Constipado por lo que escucho, miró a Dave. Este le devolvió el mirar sin saber que era lo que pasaba. —Seguramente, son los encantos del bosque— adolorido habló —Por algo no le llaman Bosque…—

Para John, fue como ver todo en cámara lenta. Una enorme garra, sostuvo el cuerpo del joven rey arrastrándolo contra un tronco. Una silueta humanoide, tomo por sorpresa a Dave. El mal aliento que emanaba de la boca, revelo quien era. Un troll. Y no cualquiera, era el mismo quien los había atacado ya hace tiempo.

—¡Dave! — gritó al ver que esa creatura apretaba con su mano el cuello del rubio, quien luchaba por liberarse —¡Suéltalo maldita bestia! — apoderándose de su ballesta, apuntó directamente a la cabeza del troll. Este, hecho a reírse.

—¡Por favor! — la voz distorsionada y metálica del troll resonó por el bosque. Egbert se sorprendió, realmente podía hablar. —Baja eso niño, te vas a lastimar— bufante, ignorando completamente a John fijo sus afilados ojos rojos al rey moribundo.

—¿Qué pasa, gran rey? — clavó sus uñas en el tronco, dejando imposibilitado de cualquier forma de escape —¿No puedes soltarte? ¿Por qué no usas tu magia? — Dave, quien apenas se movía, enterró sus manos en la garra del troll, para otorgaba una mirada envenenada.

—J-John…— Dave habló con voz ahogada, la presión sobre su cuello no le permitía respirar. Pero el troll, ejerció presión sobre su cuerpo herido. El sonido de algo quebrándose abordó todo el bosque. Los ojos rojos, entonces, se tornaron blancos.

La carcajada del troll irrumpió la escena.

—¡Lo sabía! — exclamó —¡Sabía que estaba en lo correcto! — al no existir ya la necesidad de reprimir al rey, desclavijo su garra del tronco. El cuerpo impactó el suelo sin reacción alguna —Te dices el rey de Prospit, ¡Pero no puedes usar magia!—

—¡A-Aléjate de él! — con odio John apuntó su ballesta con el troll. Su respiración se hallaba alterada. El nerviosismo tomó control de su cuerpo haciéndole temblar descontroladamente. El troll lo observó y esbozó una sonrisa con sus grandes fauces.

—Pero si eres el estúpido que acorralé la otra vez— dio un paso hacia enfrente —Vaya que me diste problemas la otra vez, hijo de puta. Lastima que tu seudo "rey" no podrá protegerte ya más— continuó mofándose. John empezó a dar pasos hacía atrás lentamente. Sin dejar de pensar en que lo que dijo la bestia. ¿Seudo rey? No, seguramente era una trampa para despistarlo.

—¡Deja de decir patrañas! Alégrate que Dave…— miró al joven tirado en el suelo, sin saber si estaba vivo o no. Frunció el ceño, estaba perdiendo su cordura. El troll cada vez más y más se aproximaba a él.

—¡No puedo creerlo que realmente creas en sus mentiras! — habló —Sí lo fuera ¿Por qué no fue capaz de herirme con un hechizo? Como la vez anterior, tuvo posibilidades de hacerlo— la estrecha distancia entre él y John es hacia rotundamente pequeña. Quien sujetaba la ballesta como su única esperanza para poder sobrevivir.

Atemorizado, sus extremidades temblaron vigorosamente. El miedo y el pavor lo consumían. Tanto para paralizarlo y lo suficiente para no dejarlo pensar en que hacer. Solo daba pasos hacia atrás. El bosque hizo su jugada, dejando que una de sus raíces le hiciera tropezar. Su ballesta salió volando. Se acabo, el fin estaba cerca.

Su conciencia no muy benévola ante la situación, recordó a John el por que estaba ahí, tirado en el suelo. "_Tomaste la decisión equivocada_" Aquella era la frase que retumbaba en las paredes de su mente sin césar.

El troll abrió sus enormes fauces, dejando que su fétido aliento cubriera el lugar. El anunció de la muerte de John estaba cercas. Ya no había nada que pensar. Sí todo lo que dejo atrás valió algo; nada tenía valor en ese momento. Como último deseo, exigió el perdón a su Nana por su ingenuidad, fue una idiotez lo que hizo. Aun que él solo deseaba saborear el mundo… nada más.

Reclinó la cabeza y poco a poco cerró sus ojos. Una gota cristalina descendió en silencio por su mejilla. El sonido gutural de victoria por parte del troll, sería transformaría en el último recuerdo de su vida.

A nuestros ojos todo ocurría a lentamente, pero para John era fracciones de segundos. Segundos donde escuchaba como el troll iba por él. Segundos donde escucho como ese sonido se alejaba de él.

Sintiendo la necesidad de una explicación, abrió los ojos. La bestia que esperaba ver delante de él ya no estaba. Sin comprender, miró que creatura de Derse gruñía sin parar. No era un gruñido como los anteriores, eran gruñidos de dolor. ¿Se habrá retractado? Por un momento podía asegurar que sería su comida.

Buscando la respuesta, prestó atención a lo que hacía. Sus garras trataban de alcanzar algo en su espalda. La frustración se apodero de su rostro al no poder tenerlo entre sus garras. Más al girar, para John quedó todo claro.

Justo en medio de su espalda, aferrado como chinche en su piel gris, había otra creatura. Mordía con fiereza el cuello del troll, dejándole en claro que sí quería quitárselo de encima, tendría que hacer mucho más esfuerzo. La bestia lanzó un zarpazo que fue dirigido directamente a su atacante.

Pero fugazmente, esta saltó de su espalda para evadirlo.

Cual iba ser la sorpresa de John al darse cuenta de lo que era en verdad.

El atacante de la bestia era al parecer un lobo o un perro.

El animal desafiante, postrado en sus cuatros patas gruñía con repudio al troll. Su pelaje largo y blanco se encontraba erizado; y cual ojos le transmitía su furia.

Estupefacto era el estado de John. Retiró sus lentes para frotar sus ojos. ¡Era imposible que un animal como ese se enfrentará a esa bestia! ¡Lo acabaría matando! Pero las apariencias engañan. Ya que en el área donde lo mordió se encontraba sangrando y carne viva.

La oscura creatura gruño hacía la creatura blanca. Ambos se enseñaban sus afilados colmillos preparados para atacarse mutuamente. Dentro de John no dejaba de sentir una enorme ansiedad. Su corazón latía precipitadamente, su respiración se alteraba. Volteando a los lados tomó lo más cercano que tenía; una piedra. Y en desesperación la arrojo lo más cercas posibles de esos dos. La piedra choco contra el piso llamando así su atención.

—¡Vete! — gritó hacia el perro blanco —¡No tienes por que meterte en eso! — El muchacho yacía sin razón de ser. Todo lo que sentía, pensaba y ocurría se aglomero dentro de él. Inclusive era válido decir que en esos momentos, John transcurría por una declive mental. Se encontraba enturbiado por sucesos incomprendidos.

Tan agraviado era su estado, que no denotó al animal blanco, que sorpresivamente estaba delante de él. Los ojos perdidos del pelinegro veían todo en una imagen irrealista. Así que cuando vio el perro, una risa de nervios nació de su boca. La bestia le miró con sus ojos verdes vivos. Extrañamente transmitían algo, que le generó una paz inmensa de inmediato.

Sus pestañas adquirieron peso.

Parpadeó una vez, el animal se había ido. Parpadeó por segunda vez, dudó de su vista borrosa ya que captó una pelea entre las bestias. Y en la última, se desvaneció.

* * *

—John— una voz suave y cálida, llamaba con cariño al muchacho —John, vamos despierta. No puedes estar dormido todo el día— una ligera risilla se escucho —¡Levántate, no seas perezoso! — un pellizco fue sentido en su mejilla.

—Nana…— se quejo al ser despertado tan abrupto de su sueño —Tuve un sueño muy extraño…— frotó sus ojos con cuidado y bostezó.

—¿Nana? — aquella voz se mostró confusa —Discúlpame, pero yo no soy esa "nana" de quien hablas— aclaró la extraña voz.

Los ojos de John abrieron de golpe. ¿No era su nana? Pero sí esa voz era…

Anonadado, volteó a su derecha. A su lado, con una sonrisa blanca y reluciente, se encontraba de pie una joven. Su piel era morenita, con cabellos largos hasta la cintura de color negro. Portaba un vestido café rasgado de las orillas con unos cuantos parches. Llamando la atención eran aquellos ojos verdes; que eran adornados por unos lentes redondos.

Esos ojos le hicieron recordar de inmediato.

—¿¡Donde estoy!? — John se vio consumido por el pánico —¡Dave! ¿Dónde esta Dave? — levantándose precipitosamente de la cama donde estaba acostado, empezó a mirar a su alrededor. La chica, sin saber que hacer lo tomó por lo hombros.

—¡John cálmate! — frunció levemente el ceño —¡Estas en mí casa! — tratando de retener el ataque del prospitano, lo rodeó con sus brazos. Abrazándolo lo más fuerte que pudo —Todo esta bien, cálmate por favor— aquella sublime voz, detuvo y calmó la precipitación de John. Esa voz era igual a la de su Nana. Sin contar que el abrazo le transmitía algo familiar.

Soltando un largo suspiro e inhalando nuevamente, contempló a la mujer.

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde esta Dave? — cuestiono jadeante, aún tratando de calmarse. No tenía ni la menor idea de quien era esa persona, y mucho más, el por que lo abrazaba. Todo seguía siendo tan extraño y confuso.

—Soy Jade— se alejó de él, mostrándole una sonrisa. Donde al igual que él, sus dientes delanteros parecían como si se mordiera los labios —Jade Harley— rió —Y estas en mi casa— John quedó cautivado por aquella voz. Por más que tratará de pensar en otra cosa, la imagen de su Nana era invocada.

—Y… ¿Dave? — arqueó una ceja —Esta en la sala, descansando. ¡Ven! Te llevaré con el — y sin permiso alguno, tomó la mano del muchacho. Alegremente, como sí nada hubiera pasado, la morena lo llevó escaleras abajo.

El joven mago se encontraba extrañado. ¿Quién trata con tan amabilidad una extraño? ¿Y por que él se dejaba tratar así? Quiero decir, en su sano juicio, nunca recuerda haber conocido a esa joven mujer que estaba delante de él. Pero pareciera, por su modo de tratarlo, que llevaban años conociéndose. Y más extraño era todavía el porque sabía su nombre.

Al bajar, llegaron a la sala principal de estar. John miró a su alrededor. Por muy extraño que parezca, lo que era el hogar de la chica era parecido al suyo. Solo con la diferencia de que estaba lleno de pieles de animales a su alrededor, así como libros, calderos y vasijas de vidrio.

—John— la voz familiar de alguien le hizo reaccionar. Era Dave, quien se encontraba recostado en el único sillón de todo el lugar. John mostró una expresión de alivio.

—Dios, ¿Cómo te encuentras? — se acercó a él colocándose de cuclillas. Dave encogió sus hombros mostrando indiferencia —La verdad, estoy acostumbrado a esto. Pero ese maldito troll en verdad me las va a pagar— gruñó. John recorrió el cuerpo de Dave rápidamente. Era asombroso, sus heridas casi desaparecían. Ya ni Jane era capaz de recuperar a las personas a ese nivel.

—¡Realmente esa cosa te dio un buen golpe! — se acercó la ojiverde —Un poco más de tiempo y hubieras estirado la pata— rió. La risa de Jade revocó un recuerdo. Esa risa… era la misma que él y Dave habían escuchado en el bosque antes del ataque.

—¡Menos mal que logré llegar a tiempo para colocarte el hechizo de curación! — sonrió. Dave agachó su mirar —Ya te dije que te lo agradezco Jade— rodó los ojos.

¿Llegar a tiempo? Definitivamente no recordaba eso.

—Espera un momento— reclamó —Dave, no se sí sea yo pero la risa de ella es justamente igual a la que escuchamos en el bosque— miró con ojos entrecerrados a Jade. Ella solo sonrió.

—Yeap— afirmó el rey —Oh Dios— aquella típica sonrisa de burla de Dave se formó en sus labios —¿Todavía no te das cuenta? — dijo sorprendido —¿O todavía no le has dicho? — interrogó a la presente. —¿Decirme qué? — preguntó un tanto molesto. En verdad no le vía la gracia a lo que ocurría.

Dave movió a los lados su cabeza. —Mírala de nuevo, John—

John constipado de no entender lo que pasaba volteó a ver a la joven ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo que no se daba cuenta? Pero fue grande el susto que se llevó al ver a que se refería.

Sobresalientes, una par de orejas puntiagudas y peludas salían de la cabeza de ella. No parecían que estuvieran pegadas, realmente brotaban de su cabeza. Así como una peluda y larga cola blanca. Y sus manos, portaban unas largas y afiladas uñas. Tímidamente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de John; Jade sonrió. Para poder mostrarle un par de grandes colmillos blancos.

John dio un paso hacia atrás con miedo.

—John Egbert. Te presento a la Bruja Zoomorfa, Jade Harley— añadió el soberano. El joven no creía lo que veía frente a él. Ver a un humano —sí en verdad se lo podía decir así— con partes de animal. Aparte, ¡No tenía la apariencia de que fuera una bruja! ¿Acaso las leyendas eran falsas?

—P-pero…— titubeó en su hablar —¿Cómo es posible…? Mi Nana me contaba leyendas sobre la bruja zoomorfa. Donde contaba que era alguien sumamente terrible, espantosa y horrorosa. Capaz de matar a sangre fría a cualquiera que entre a su bosque—

—¡Hey! — como niña chiquita infló los cachetes. Aquello le había ofendido

—¡Yo no soy eso! — frunció el ceño —¿Quién fue el que dijo esas terribles cosas? — gruñó. —Eso es teóricamente imposible de saber— comentó el rey —Son leyendas que transcurren en los reinos de Prospit y Derse. Podría decirse que eres toda una figura famosa y que apareces en el primer puesto de los miedos principales de los niños— bromeó.

La joven que aparentaba una edad similar a la de John, agacho su mirar. Y haciendo junto, sus orejas y cola. Estaba triste. —Eso explica por que las personas huían al verme…— murmuró —Eso lo explica todo—

El dentón quien la observaba aún con asombro, sintió lastima por ella. Con cariño, esperando que no se viera un tanto ofensivo, posó su mano en la cabeza de Harley y rasco un poco su cabello. Como reacción al acto, ella inclinó un poco su cabeza. John sonrío, le parecía gracioso.

—¿Vez John? Es dócil— el rey, quien los miraba desde el sillón sonrió —Por lo menos no te toco verla totalmente ensangrentada y desnuda— arqueó una ceja —Enserio Jade ¿No pudiste ponerte algo antes de salvarme? Eso se llama exhibicionismo—.

La chica gruño molesta ante lo que dijo Strider.

—Wouh, ¿Desnuda? — dejo el rascar, a la par que se daba cuenta de algo —Esperen, exactamente… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? — miró a ambos con intriga. Jade miró a Dave y este viceversa. —John— habló el rubio —Llevas dormido más de medio día— aclaró

—Disculpa— habló bajamente la morena —Me sobrepase un poco con el hechizo de inconciencia, por eso dormiste casi todo día—

—…— frustrado, ambas manos cubrieron su rostro. Se encontraba artado de no comprender lo que ocurría. Realmente le era desagradable saber las cosas a medias. El herido, mirando el estresar de su compañero, trató incorporarse. Moviendo su cuerpo con lentitud.

—Ok, "señor me frustro con fácilidad" deja te explico— soltó un quejido —¿Te acuerdas que el troll nos estaba atacando? Bueno, poco después de que el bastardo me dejará herido, se "supone"— miró a Jade —que debiste haber visto lo que era un perro blanco, que se puso a pelear con el troll, ¿No es así?— le cuestiono. John asentó con su cabeza.

—Bueno, ese perro es esta chica— aclaró —Ella fue quienes nos salvó—

John quedó en silencio. Con razón le era familiar la cola y las orejas.

—No se sí recuerdes— jugaba con sus dedos la joven — Que ese "perro" se acercó a ti y te miro a los ojos…— hablando ya casi en silencio, sus preciosos ojos verdes se clavaron en los de John. En verdad no mentía, era ella. Esa misma paz que sintió en ese momento, lo sentía ahora.

Sin decir nada, tomó un lugar en el sillón. Retirándose los lentes, hecho su cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Desde cuando su entorno se hizo tan extraño? Troll, brujas, bosques… ¿Cómo podría sobrevivir a eso? Su mente no procesaba, ¡él no estaba adaptado ese tipo de situaciones! ¿Cómo debía responder? ¿Cuál es la forma buena de reaccionar? Por más que trataba, aún con su mayor esfuerzo, no lo lograba captar….

—Bien, olvidémonos de eso— rompiendo el silencio, el rey habló con fuerza —Claramente mi compañero no quiere hablar de eso, así que vamos a los asuntos serios— con dificultad llevó ambas manos a su oreja derecha.

—Jade, en verdad te agradezco por habernos salvado y por demostrarnos que en verdad no eres ese mounstro salvaje a la cual toda la gente teme— le miró por el rabillo del ojo complaciente —Hehe, gracias. Supongo— encogió los hombros la chica.

—Pero la verdad, hemos venido solo para una cosa— finalmente, logró quitarse el arete que Rose le puso a la fuerza —Mi hermana, dijo que tu solo eras capaz de romper el hechizo que porta este arete—

—¿Woof? — sin querer salió de su boca un ruido perruno. Siendo así el único medio capaz de capturar de nuevo la atención de John. Dave sonrió, estiró su brazo y dejo la pequeña joya en la mano de la bruja.

Curiosa, ladeo su cabeza aún lado. Su cola —quien aún estaba afuera— se movía levemente un lado para otro. Los chicos se miraron entre sí. Ahora la semilla de la curiosidad estaba dentro de ellos. ¿Era un animal que se hacía humano? ¿O un humano que se hacía animal?

Los grandes ojos de la chica contemplaban el rubí, que reposaba sobre unas hojas doradas. Una sonrisa broto, y con fuerza rompió la joya con su mano.

—¡Listo! — exclamó con alegría. Abriendo su mano, dejo a la clara vista de los jóvenes el arete destruido. El rubí redondo quedo añicos en un abrir y cerrar los ojos. Y las bocas de los presentes quedaron abiertas.

—J-Jade…— quedó mudo el pelinegro —¿Segura que así se debía romper el hechizo? — preguntó trastornado. La bruja asentó con su cabeza —Pero no se sí debía hacer algo esto después de que lo rompiera ¿Acaso no lo saben chicos? — sonrió inocentemente.

El rey de Prospit negó con su cabeza. —No… Rose no me dijo algo más, solo que rompieras el hechizo…— sus ojos no dejaban de ver la mano de Jade. Sí esa no era la forma de romper el hechizo, estaría en un grave problema. Cosa que jamás se perdonara.

—Entonces, creo eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ustedes—

Pero entonces, algo increíble comenzó a ocurrir.

Los diminutos restos que reposaban en su mano, se movían. Saltaban en su mano de un lado para otro. Como sí tuvieran algo vivo adentro. Las orejas y cola de Jade se pusieron en punta.

—¿Qué ocurre? — se levantó del sillón John, colocándose aún lado de la bruja —¡No lo sé! — exclamó —¡Solo empezaron a moverse! — llevó su vista a John un tanto temerosa. John frunció el ceño.

—¡Dave! ¿Estas seguro que Rose no te dijo nada más? —

—Claro que sí— contestó —No podría mentir sobre algo serio—

—Ah… ¿Chicos? —

Interrumpió Jade, ya que tres fragmentos de la joya salieron disparados de sus manos, literalmente volando por toda la habitación. Los ojos rojos, azules y verdes, trataron de seguir el curso de cada uno de esos pedazos. Era como ver pequeños cometas rojos que se dirigían sin rumbo fijo por la sala. Más eso no sería por mucho tiempo, ya que uno se dirigió directamente hacía la chica.

—¡Jade! — trató John de evitar el impacto, pero fue tarde. La joya se incrustó justo en medio de su pecho. El quejido de cierta persona, le hizo voltear. Esta vez, fue Dave. Donde contemplo perfectamente como el segundo resto de rubí entraba por su pecho hasta desaparecer. Dejando inconsciente al rey.

John reacciono de golpe, ahora solo quedaba uno.

Sí había pensado en protegerse, eso ya no le serviría. El calor de algo penetrando su pecho se hizo presente. El último pedazo cumplió su cometido, enterrándose en sus entrañas. Arqueándose, colocó sus manos justo en medio de su pecho. Para caer luego de lado, inconsciente.

.

Abrió los ojos. Todo era negro. Desesperado buscaba algo de color blanco, pero al fallar en su búsqueda; comprendió que no estaba en Skaia. John entonces decidió correr. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Solo se puso a correr en medio de aquella nada negra.

En su mente, no había pensamiento alguno. Sentía vació y el orden de correr, era automático. Su vista diviso algo, era dos tiras blancas a sus costados. Por estar corriendo, no supo si esas líneas venían hacia él o él hacia ellas.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, en medio de esas líneas había imágenes. Donde se le podía ver a un joven Dave junto con él. Donde al parecer, estaban jugando con espadas de maderas.

Sin detenerse, volteó a ver la otra línea. En esa línea, se encontraban dos niñas. Jade, y una chica de cabello rubio. Ambas reían, mientras jugaban con unas muñecas. Entonces, algo inaudito ocurrió, la chica rubia posó sus ojos sobre los de John. Para luego, sonreírle impecablemente.

—¿Rose…?— sin saber como, pronunció el nombre de aquella chica a quien no conocía. Y entonces, despertó.

Lentamente, comenzó a reincorporarse. Algo estaba mal con él, sentía que su cabeza pesaba más de lo normal. Con cuidado, se levantó. Se sentía mareado. Sus manos se aferraron al primer objeto cercano que tenía, una silla. Sus ojos miraban al suelo, se sentía extraño. Como sí no estuviera en su cuerpo. Le parecía totalmente ajeno.

—¿J-John? — una voz delicada, que parecía perturbada, le hizo voltear. Era Jade. Y ante su sorpresa, las otras dos personas estaban despertando. Pero en ellos también algo andaba mal. Sus ojos desbordaban lágrimas. Lágrimas, que no se detenían a pesar de que no se sintieran tristes.

Mirándolos a ambos, sus lágrimas se manifestaron.

Delante de él, no estaba la bruja zoomorfa. En realidad era su hermana mayor, Jade.  
Y el dichoso rey de Prospit, no era más que su mejor amigo de su infancia, Dave.

Ahora lo entendía, ahora lo entendía todo. El por que al verla la sentía tan cercana a él.  
Y por que Dave soñaba con él. Aquellos dos extraños, formaban parte de su vida.

Una vida que olvidó.

* * *

**Próximo Update: **_10 de Agosto_


	7. Rescate

Hola a todos! Como estan?  
Sin hacer mucho rollo, quisiera decirles que las imágenes que hice ya están publicadas en un blog que hice.  
Lo hice en Tumbluuur (lo pongo así por si lo fanfiction lo borra) y se llama "Doomed Kingdom" Su dirección ya sabrán cual es (Si es que se la pasan "tumbling" todo el tipo) y para aquellos que no, solo pongan: doomedkingdom y a continuación (punto) tumblerrr (punto) com

Claro, escriban propiamente el nombre de la página. Tambien lo pueden buscar en mi perfil.  
Ahí esta el link  
Sí tienen problemas por favor, siéntanse libres de preguntarme por PM.

Me tomo la libertad de decir que ese blog será como un especie de ask, así como ir subiendo poco a poco el diseños de los personajes o cualquier cosa que salga.

Ya dicho eso, les dejo el siguiente capítulo.  
_"Rescate"_

/seerTime ollies outties

* * *

El caer de una gota sobre el suelo, provocó su reaccionar. Tendida, sobre el frío piso de piedra abrió sus claros ojos. Un rayo de luz que traspasaba la única ventana de aquel lúgubre calabozo, ilumino su alrededor. Intentó levantarse la antigua oráculo de Prospit, pero aquellas oxidadas cadenas que portaba en sus manos y pies, le impedían cualquier movimiento. Aún así, logro por lo menos sentarse.

Miró a su alrededor ¿Ya hace cuanto que estaba en ese lugar? Apenas sí recordaba cuando cayó vencida ante los habitantes de Prospit. Solo fue cuestión de segundos, cosa que creía imposible, ya que en un estado Grimdark era algo imposible de detener. Más se equivoco, y ahora estaba bajo prisión. Esperando su sentencia. Cosa a la cual no era necesario ser divino para saber cual sería. Muerte, sin duda alguna.

No podía usar magia para liberarse. Ya que el suelo de aquel calabozo existía un pentagrama que bloqueaba cualquier tipo de magia. Sin duda alguna, Rose no era capaz de saber si saldría viva o no. Pesé a ello, aún tenía esperanza. Su hermano, que envió al Gran Bosque en busca de la bruja zoomorfa. La rubia cerró los ojos, deseando con fervor que realmente Dave logrará su cometido.

El cerrar de una puerta atrajo la atención de Rose. Miró en silencio el pasillo donde se localizaba la entrada. Los pasos de alguien acercándose retumbaba por todo el lugar. Y ahí, en el umbral que da al calabozo; entró una persona totalmente cubierta por una capa. Rose arqueó una ceja.

—¿Quién eres tú? — preguntó exigente —No eres el guardia que usualmente hecha vigilia a mi celda— habló con seriedad.

Aquella misteriosa figura, solo se acercó a la celda. Paso através de los barrotes una bandeja llena de comida y agua. La fémina observó con atención cada movimiento. Era extraño. Nunca le traían de comer, más que solo pan duro. Se arrastró lo suficiente para alcanzar el plato y a su vez, tratar de saber quien era.

—Vuelvo a reiterar, ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué haces esto? — frunció el ceño, sus ojos violetas miraban por debajo de aquella capucha, pero no dejaba nada a la vista. La persona se levantó.

—Solo vengo a decirte— el silencio fue partido por la voz suave de una joven. Que no era más que la de la extraña —Que tu día de ejecución será mañana. La corte de los sabios ha decidido ejecución pública— Rose quedó muda —Sí tienes algún plan, ruega que se cumpla— y sin decir algo más, partió.

Rose quedó palidecida ¿Mañana? ¿Mañana será la ejecución? No, no puede ser. Y eso lo sabía ella, ya que la última cosa que pudo predecir de los eventos futuros después de su captura. Se suponía, que tardarían más de un mes en sacar un veredicto. Algo no estaba bien.

—Dave…— susurró —Date prisa…— y con todas sus esperanzas, miró la única ventana de aquel lúgubre calabozo.

* * *

Los tres se miraban mutuamente y el silencio habló por ellos. Sentados en una mesa, la bruja, el aprendiz y el rey permanecían callados. Todo fue rápido, ni siquiera existió el permiso de adquirir ese nuevo conocimiento. En ese momento, eran extraños que irónicamente, se conocían.

—Entonces, ¿Aquel hechizo en realidad portaba nuestras memorias? — habló el rey, tratando de tomar cartas sobre el asunto. —No— contestó la bruja — En realidad, era un contra hechizo del encantamiento que portábamos— guardó silencio.

—¿Encantamiento? — aún dudoso, parló John —¿Estas diciendo que alguien puso un conjuro sobre nosotros? — interrogó. La morena asintió. —Pero, ¿Quién? — preguntó.

—No losé— le miró la joven —Lo único que puedo espectar es que alguien por algún motivo, quiso borrar nuestros recuerdos. ¿Para qué? Sabrá Dios—

Dave cruzó los brazos. —Sea cual sea el caso, eso no me responde nada— dirigió su mirada filosa hacía los hermanos —No sé si lo noten. Pero aún que recuerde quienes son ustedes, siento que algo esta perdido— comentó serio.

—¿A que te refieres? — cuestionó John. —Me refiero a que todavía seguimos incompletos— suspiró —Jade, ¿Recuerdas como llegaste a este lugar? ¿Recuerdas como te convertiste en la bruja? — la miró con intrigues. Sus ojos verdes miraron hacía abajo, luego hacía arriba, tratando de hacer memoria.

— Lo único que recuerdo es a John jugando conmigo y luego… todo se tornó oscuro— miró a ambos —A partir de ahí, recuerdo bien que aparecí en esta casa. Tenía como por lo menos seis años…— frunció el ceño, ya que aquellas memorias permanecían empolvándose en su mente.

—¿Y que hay de la otra pregunta? — le arqueó una ceja. Jade ladeó la cabeza. —¡Eso lo recuerdo! Esos recuerdos son de mis propios recuerdos "no adquiridos" — sonrió. Dave rodó los ojos.

—Hey, no sé si te has dado cuenta. Que desde que la última vez que te vimos como niños no portabas cola, orejas y dientes de perro— señaló cada uno de esos detalles —Exigimos saber como lograste eso— reclamó. John fulminó con sus ojos a Dave. —Oye, sí ella no quiere contarnos no tienes que presionarla—

—No, tranquilo… hermano…— un sonrojo brotó por la última palabra dicha —Esta bien. Aparte, se que mueren por saber— rió quedo.

—Verán— tosió un poco —Después de que aparecí en esta casa, sola y abandonada; sin saber en donde estaba, comencé a llorar. Salí sin rumbo fijo corriendo de la casa adentrándome al bosque. Sin darme cuenta, me perdí y no supe como regresar a casa— suspiró —El bosque en verdad era tétrico, sus ilusiones como encantos ¡lograban hacer perder la cordura! Tenía tanto miedo. Pero entonces, escuche el caminar de algo. Al abrir los ojos, delante de mí estaba un perro — sus labios formaron una leve sonrisa.

— Sus ojos se postraron ante mí, calmándome inmediatamente. Se acercó y me rodeó con su cuerpo, lambiéndome el rostro para secarme las lágrimas—

—Lágrimas por saliva perruna, nada mal— rió el rey —¡Dave! ¡Cállate!— tapó la boca del rubio con su mano. Este, lamió la mano de John. El aprendiz exclamando con asco quitó la mano. Victorioso, Strider sonrió.

—Y como decía— rió levemente Jade ante sus actos infantiles —Ese perro me llevó devuelta a casa. Desde entonces, Becquerel nunca me dejo sola. ¡Bec era un buen perro, buen amigo!— sonrió —Él salía a cazar y traía de comer a la casa. Me cuidaba cuando estaba enferma y me animaba cuando me sentía sola— murmuró —Pero, la vida de mi querido Bec por más hermosa que fuera, no duraría para siempre— sus ojos comenzaron a entrecerrase.

—Un día, cayó enfermo. En ese tiempo ya tenía 10 años y había aprendido la magia de la curación gracias a los libros que encontré en esta casa, traté de curarlo… Más no fue suficiente. Y mi buen Bec, murió— calló —Me sentía tan desvastada… ¡No fui lo suficientemente capaz para enterrarlo! Así que, hice algo realmente inaudito…—

—¿Qué hiciste? — miró intrigado a su hermana. La historia lo capturó.

—Fusión de cuerpos— mencionó serio, casi como un regaño Dave —Jade, ¿Sabes que corriste peligro con hacer eso? Pudiste haber muerto en ese instante—

—¡Lose! — exclamó —¡Claro que lo sé, Dave! — unas tenues lágrimas descendían de su rostro —¡Pero no podía dejar a mi pobre Bec! — le miró afligida —Él hizo tanto por mí, que no pude agradecerle. Así que esa noche, preparé todo… dibuje el pentagrama, coloqué el cuerpo de Becquerel dentro de él así como yo, y todo lo demás… fue izo facto— frunció el ceño —Tarde mucho tiempo en separar mi esencia humana como animal, pero por lo menos Bec seguía en esencia conmigo…— murmuró cálidamente.

John miró de lleno a su hermana. El escuchar esa historia ocasiono un sentimiento de tristeza. En su interior deseo haber estado con ella en esos momentos, acompañarla e inclusive hacerla vivir con él. Pero lo antes mencionado por Dave lo agobió. En verdad sentía una gran vació en su mente cuando pensaba en ella.

Sí, es su hermana. Hermana de sangre. Más toda su vida él fue huérfano. No tenía familia alguna, a excepción de Jane. Eso le hizo interrogarse con una pregunta realmente fuerte: "¿Quienes eran sus padres?" Jade era la prueba de que tenía familia. Tal vez, ella recordaba quienes lo eran y que pasó con ellos. Así como saber el por que ambos fueron separados. Más no era todavía el tiempo, todo era abrupto en ese momento.

—De acuerdo— trató de alejar esos pensamientos John —Dave, tienes razón. Aquí hay algo que no concuerda con estas "memorias olvidadas" — a comillo con sus dedos —Existe un lapso entre lo que es una infancia y adolescencia, que esta en blanco. ¿Pero por que?— miró con interrogativa a sus compañeros.

—Tal vez alguien no quiera que sepamos algo— divagó Jade —Pero no tengo la menor idea de quien puede ser. No he vivido durante Prospit en mucho tiempo— entonces como reacción, los ojos de ambos hermanos se postraron ante Dave.

—Wouh, wouh, wouh— hizo ademán con las manos —¿Estan pensando que yo tengo que ver algo con esto? Pues olvídenlo— acomodó sus dos piernas sobre la mesa.

—Dave, tú has sido el único quien ha estado en Prospit ¡Y más como rey! — reclamó Egbert —Mira, desgraciadamente yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, ¿De acuerdo? — A Dave siempre le causaba malestar hablar respecto a esos temas — Lo único que he hecho todo estos malditos años, a sido gobernar e intentar de que Prospit no colapse junto con…— el molestar desapareció. Bajo las piernas junto con su mirar que se mantenía fija en un punto perdido en medio de la nada.

—Rose— pronunció cortamente. En ese momento Dave prefirió ignorar el tema de las memorias y retomar lo que realmente le importaba. Su hermana, que estaba en peligro.

—¿Dave? — la chica morena se retiró de su asiento, al ver que Dave volvía a colocarse su espada en la espalda —¿Qué haces? — cuestionó preocupada.  
—¿Qué te parece que hago? — no se mortifico en verla —Me voy de aquí— preparado y listo, se encaminó a la puerta. Sus orejas de perro se pusieron en punta, y gracias a su velocidad detuvo a Dave que estaba en la perilla. —¡Dave no puedes irte así nada más! Es demasiado peligroso para que vayas solo— y sin retener su instinto animal, emitió unos gruñidos.

—Harley, muévete— fulminó con su mirada roja a la bruja. Sintió como las uñas de la bruja se clavaban en su mano. John, quien miraba desde atrás, supuso el porque del acto de su amigo.

—Dave— habló —Yo se que quieres ir por Rose, pero es bastante peligroso para ti solo— con aires de calma, caminó hasta los otros dos. Colocó una mano sobre el hombro del noble, estrujándolo con fuerza para que entendiera; que él también estaba preocupado —Pero no podemos dejar que te arriesgues— emanó una sonrisa —Jade y yo te acompañaremos—

¿Ayudarlo? Debía de bromear. Ya era más de la segunda vez en que John pudo morir si no interviniera alguien. Lo pensaría un poco más con Jade, al saber lo que realmente era. Bufando giró sobre si mismo para ver a John con escepticismo.

—Y bien, ¿Cuál es tu grandísimo plan? — frotó sus sienes —Supongo que tienes uno ideado por lo cual me detuviste— John quedo en silencio, lo agarró en curva. El rubio rodó sus ojos, lo sabía.

—P-podríamos…— llevó una mano a su mentón. Comenzó a idealizar —Ir al palacio, transportándonos por un conjuro. Ya que sí mis cálculos no me fallan, tardaríamos más de una semana llegar a pie— elevó la mirada —Luego…— mordió sus labios —Antes de entrar, tú nos dirías los pasajes, caminos secretos y métodos para entrar al castillo, en la parte justa donde esta Rose— y para culminar, frunció su ceño —Pero sí hay guardias, supongo que Jade y yo nos quedaríamos defendiendo. También tenemos que ver en caso de un ataque— sonrió

Dave y Jade observaron con asombro al pelinegro.

—John, hombre. Eso ha sido el plan más ingenioso creado en poco tiempo que he escuchado— alzó ambas cejas —Pero hay un pequeño detalle que te falto— señaló.

—¿Cuál? —

— Vamos a tener ocultarnos en una aldea cercana antes del golpe. Y dudo mucho que una chica con cola y orejas de perro no vaya pasar por alto— la miró por el rabillo del ojo. Jade infló sus cachetes.

—¡Lo dice el chico de ojos rojos como demonio! — replicó enfadada. Soltó un suspiro, guardo silencio; entregándose a calma total.

— "_Que lo que llevó presente desaparezca, que esta apariencia se desvanezca_" — dicho el conjuro en un parpadear, cola como orejas, colmillos y garras; desaparecieron del cuerpo de la bruja. Eminentemente, callando la boca del rey, les miró desafiante a ambos. Nadie reta a Jade Harley, la bruja zoomorfa.

—Creo que ahora no habrá problema alguno, señores— sonrió victoriosamente. Sin decir más camino através de ambos, recorrió una silla y tomó asiento nuevamente. —¿Qué no van a querer planear como ir por Rose? — arqueó una ceja con una sonrisa. Strider y Egbert se miraron en silencio.

—Hey, ¿Desde cuando tu hermana adquirió esa forma de ser tan ardiente? —

—¡Dave! — sin permiso alguno, John golpeó al soberano.

* * *

En una arboleda, casi cerca a los umbrales del gran Reino de Prospit. Una llama de fuego verde brotó de los suelos. Al desvanecerse, dejo a la vista de aquellos árboles a tres personas. Donde los dos hombres que estaban a la orilla, sostenían entre sus brazos a una joven, Jade.

Los dos se miraron preocupados mientras mantenían de pie a la bruja. Jade no dijo que usar ese conjuro terminaba con todas sus energías. Encima, llevaba aún sobre ella el hechizo para ocultar su apariencia. Con fuerza, Harley se puso bajo sus propios pies. Dejando ver que aquello no era suficiente para acabar con ella.

—Estoy bien— retiró las manos que lo sostenían —Vamos, no podemos perder más tiempo— sus ojos verdes alzaron la mirada, viendo lo grandes portales dorados del reino. ¿Hace cuanto que no los veía? Una melancolía desconocida se apodero de ella.

—De acuerdo, ¿Estamos listos?— murmuró Dave, quien desenfundó su espada —John, más vale que no arruines todo— el susodicho solo asentó. No necesitaba amenazarlo, literalmente todo dependía de él.

Durante su estancia en la aldea, Dave planificó el ataque. El gran rey recordó que bajo sin ningún líder los prospitanos cuidarán bajo su cuenta el reino. Ellos atacarían al más mínimo intruso que entrará. Por ende, él y Jade se encargarían de lo ofensivo. No era por que creyera que John no podía defenderse, pero simplemente el joven desconocía la pelea.

Jade al contrario, sabía pelear gracias a su lado animal y su magia.

Entonces, el papel que desenvolverá John era él más crucial. Mientras la bruja y el rey distraían, él se escurriría hasta el calabozo para liberar a Rose. El poder levitar por los muros, techos y casas era algo ventajoso.

Las respiraciones se agitaron levemente, estaban haciendo algo riesgoso. Pero no había vuelta atrás. El sol amenazante ya por salir, los agobiaba. Y lo estarían más, sí supiera que cuando el astro rey salga, la vida de alguien desaparecería. Dándose un abrazo grupal, los tres amigos se pusieron a la marcha.

Jade fue la primera en salir.

Dio un paso, luego otro. Empezó entonces a caminar, luego más rápido, más rápido hasta comenzar a trotar. Su cuerpo se encorvó, logrando que sus manos tocaran la tierra. Ahora corría en sus cuatros extremidades. Sus ropas salieron volando y la figura blanca de una estrella fugaz cubrió su camino. Se había transformado. La bestia que ahora era Jade estaba más que preparada.

Unos guardias que vigilaban el gran portón miraron con asombro al animal. ¿Qué hacía un perro a esas horas frente a las puertas de Prospit? Sin impórtales la razón, continuaron su vigilia.

—Por favor, no me subestimen caballeros— la dulce voz de Jade salió del animal. Estupefactos, los guardias quedaron inmóviles. Jade, aprovechando su asombro clavando sus patas firmemente en la tierra, soltó un fuerte ladrido que resonó por todo el reino. Al escucharlo los hombres se retorcían de dolor y las puertas sufrieron una gran abolladura producto de inmenso ladrido.

Repitiendo lo anterior, fue el golpe justo para que las puertas doblegaran y se abrieran. La bestia blanca, aulló. Era la señal de Dave y John para salir.

Decididos, ambos jóvenes salieron apresurados portando sus armas. Dave su espada y John su ballesta. Al ver el aproxime de sus compañeros, Jade se hecho a correr a las entrañas del reino. La gente comenzó a aglomerarse, definitivamente no iban a permitir que los invadieran. Más, al ver que el rey exiliado había vuelto.

La bruja volvió a su forma normal, quedando desnuda a la expectativa de todo mundo. Pero al no conocer lo que era el pudor, la bruja decidió atacar —de una vez aprovechando la distracción de los que veían su esbelto cuerpo— capturando a varias personas bajo una cúpula hecha con magia.

John se sonrojo, en verdad a Jade no le importaba. Pero su atención volvió al ver que varios hombres se acercaban a ellos. Poniéndose en guardia, apuntó con su ballesta amenazante. Los hombres rieron y sin inmutarse invocaron bolas de fuego que fueron lanzadas hacía él.

—¡Imbécil! — Dave empujó a John —¡Aquí las armas no cuentan! — gruñó poniéndose espalda a espalda con John —¡Pero tú dijiste…!—

—¡Olvida lo que dije! — calló sus palabras, atento a la latente amenaza

—¡AHORA LARGATE! —

John chasqueó los dientes. Tenía razón. No había tiempo que perder.

—_Aire de los Dioses, aliento sagrado_— aquella serpiente de luz azul, que brotaba al realizarse un conjuro, rodeo el cuerpo de John — _permítanme hacer mi mandado_— sus pies despegaron del suelo, tal ave al vuelo, se elevó al cielo. Ahora debía cumplir su parte, y sin mirar atrás para no retractarse, sobre el abandono a Dave dejándolo a su suerte.

Rápidamente el ojiazul sobrevolaba los techos del gran reino. Vaya maravilla era mirar aquella vista aérea, en verdad aquel mito de que todo en Prospit brillaba a pesar de ser noche; era verdad. ¿Pero que estaba haciendo? ¡No tenía que ponerse a admirar teniendo a cuestas algo importante por hacer!

Bajo la mirada, ¡Bingo! El establo.

Miró sobre su hombro, justo en la dirección de donde partió. Nadie fue capaz de seguirle, tenía el tiempo a su favor. Teniendo el cuidado de no ser descubierto, descendió de los cielos hasta las puertas del establo. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era buscar la entrada secreta.

John se adentró donde se localizaban los equinos. Con sumo silencio camino entre los animales que estaban dormidos. Sí hacía algún ruido sería descubierto. Vigilante, observó sus pasos. Dave dijo que había un ducto de alcantarillado que conectaba con el calabozo. Solo tenía que buscar la entrada de hierro que estaba en el suelo del establo.

—¿Dónde esta…?— susurró frustrado al no ver nada. Ante el eminente exigir de él mismo, se colocó a gatas en el suelo. Apartaba la paja de sus manos mientras con sus pies trataban de sentir algo por igual. Entonces, las manos de John captaron algo. Rápidamente despejo el suelo, que no era más que la entrada que buscaba.

Sonrió, la suerte estaba de su lado.

Levito la tapa de hierro, entro al foso que era justamente la altura de su tamaño y volvió a colocarla en su lugar. Saboreó sus labios, sentía que pronto aquella penuria acabaría. Sin perder más tiempo se hecho ha andar. El túnel resonaba sus pasos. No hubo problema alguno respecto a la luz, debido a que el pasadizo tenía antorchas alumbrando.

Según Dave, aquel túnel era una ruta de escape para la realeza. Claro, una que nunca se vio necesidad de usar, hasta ahora. Vaya cosas, pensó John.

No demoró mucho para llegar al final del recorrido. El joven decidió reducir su caminar. Era seguro que sí el reino fue atacado por el rey; significaba que venía por su hermana. Cosa, que no se le dejaría tan fácil, ya que lo más seguro es que estuviera rodeada por guardias.

John adquirió valor. La vida de una amiga suya estaba en peligro, y no permitiría que le pasara algo. Cerró sus ojos y mentalizo a su Nana. Pensó en ella y en la promesa que el mismo hizo de volver de nuevo con ella. Le mantenía atado a la vida, así como nuevas razones que le impulsaban vivir.

Animado así mismo, salió.

La salida daba lugar al calabozo subterráneo del reino. Iluminado por más antorchas, daba a la vista a un largo pasillo lleno de jaulas, donde al final era consumido por la oscuridad. Ese lugar, era donde estaba Rose.

Cargó su ballesta, avanzando con cautela através del largo pasillo. Sus sentidos se activaron al máximo. Su vista ponía atención a todo lo que se movía, sus oídos, ya finos por ser un cazador; amplificaban cualquier ruido. Giró sobre su propio pie, caminando de espaldas. Nada, no había nada.

Pesé a ello, John no se dejo llevar. Aun que debía admitir que era bastante extraño que no hubiera nadie. Sin darse cuenta, llegó a la parte última del pasillo. Al frente de él, estaba la jaula especial para aquellos prisioneros peligrosos. Y ahí, tendida en el suelo inconsciente, estaba Rose. Al verla, John no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera. Seguía ahí, seguía con vida. Un sentimiento de confort lo desbordó.

Más de una sombra, algo se movió. Fue tan sigiloso y silencioso como un gato, que sin darse cuenta en lo más mínimo, se posiciono detrás de John. Era un hombre viejo, uno del círculo de los sabios de Prospit que vigilaba a la oráculo con recelo desde las sombras.

Sin necesidad de pronunciar un conjuro, de su mano chispas eléctricas saltaban en su palma. Formando una garra con sus dedos, elevó su mano hasta la mitad de la espalda del joven. Un golpe directo, derecho al corazón. Muerte instantánea. Solo era cuestión de segundos, y John caería muerto.

—Oh no, ni te atrevas— el hombre comenzó a retorcerse. Exclamando gritos de dolor y agonía. Al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, John volteó precipitadamente. Ante él, la figura de ese viejo hombre se mantenía suspendida en el aire; convulsionándose. De repente, el cuerpo fue azotado contra una pared, cayendo inconsciente.

El aprendiz miró entonces una segunda silueta. La causante de que el hombre estuviera herido. Aquella persona estaba ataviada de los pies hasta la cabeza con una enorme capa. Exageradamente, no dejaba ver nada. John, volteó a ver a Rose. Sí ese sujeto había venido por ella, tendría que pasar por su cadáver.

Alimentado por su bravía en sus manos una llama azul brotó. Lentamente, fue cubriendo ambas manos. Era fuego, pero fuego azul. Emitía el mismo calor e intensidad que el fuego normal, pero era alimentado por el mago quien lo alimentaba através de su sentir.

—Tranquilo— un voz pacífica salió por parte de esa persona —No vengo hacer algún daño, vengo ayudarte— dio un paso hacía al frente. Pero John, advirtió que no lo hiciera lanzando fuego a sus pies.

—No te creo, ¿Cómo se que no eres como él? — miró al hombre caído

—Por que yo fui quien salvó tu vida. Si no fuera así, hubiera dejado que te matará— la clara voz, que al parecer era de una mujer, tenía razón.

John bajo un poco su guardia, aún no muy confiado.

—¿Y como piensas ayudarme? — exclamó firmemente. La persona cubierta se acerco a él, separados tan solo a dos pasos. Teniendo cuidado de no descubrirse, acomodó el largo de la capa sobre su brazo estirado. Cubriéndolo por completo.

—Dame tu mano, colócala arriba sobre la mía— murmuró suavemente.

John hizo una mueca de desconfianza. La persona soltó una risilla.

—Confía en mí. En verdad deseo ayudarte y tal vez esto te ayude a responder varias preguntas— sonrió. Escuchar aquello provocó en John más intriga.

El fuego azul de su mano derecha se extinguió, y con sigilo se posó sobre la mano de la persona. Ojala y realmente no esté cometiéndolo alguna estupidez por creerle. —Bien hecho, ¿Listo? —

Egbert, asentó.

En un movimiento rápido, la otra mano de la desconocida fue directamente hacía la frente de John. Tomó menos de un segundo para que reaccionara. Menos de un segundo, donde su mente fue bombardeada por imágenes inexplicables.

Todo a su alrededor era un caleidoscopio. El reino de Prospit, Derse, su amigos, su nana, eventos que jamás recuerda haber vivido; navegaron en su mente.

No obstante, entre todas aquellas imágenes. Solo una que tuvo su total atención. Era Jake quien estaba parado delante de él a lo lejos.

—Jake… ¡Jake! — llamó repetidamente a esa figura, más él no respondía. Solo estaba parado ahí, sonriente, mirándole con sus ojos verdes oscuros através de sus lentes cuadrados. Pero en su sonrisa denotaba algo. No sonreía felizmente, sonreía con tristeza, e incluso… parecía que lloraba.

Cuando prestó atención más el joven, contemplo algo tétrico.

Una sombra cubría a English. Esta nacía de sus pies, estirándose a lo largo y alto de Jake. Era tan enorme, que no cabía en su propia mente. Esa gigante sombra emanaba una energía negativa. E incluso, John denotó la forma de ella. Tenía apariencia de un humano… como un gigante donde lo que era una cabeza… era un cráneo.

—¡Ah! — aquellas manos se retiraron del joven. La extraña terminó algo agitada debido a lo que hizo. Mientras John, se mantenía palidecido. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de ver? Algo en su interior se movía incesantemente. Carcomiéndolo en un cierto terror desconocido.

—L-Lo siento… Es lo máximo que puedo mostrarte—

—¿Qué… que fue lo que me mostraste? — le miró confundido, exigiéndole respuesta. ¡Necesitaba saber! ¡Era sobre Jake quien se trataba!

—Lo siento, no puedo decirte— acomodó su capa —Tendrás que resolverlo tu mismo. Pero se que lo lograrás— agacho su cabeza —Buena suerte John Egbert. Tal vez… algún día nos volveremos a ver— y así, como si estuviera contra reloj, marchó. Estupefacto, John volvió a reaccionar. Rose. Lo olvidó otra vez, ya tendría tiempo de pensar lo que quisiera.

La jaula no tenía necesidad de tener candado, ya que el sello cumplía con el deber de resguardar al prisionero. Solo se requería activar el sistema de poleas para abrir las rejas. Al mínimo especio que hubo entre ellas cerca y cerca, John entró.

Con rapidez, posándose aún lado de la chica, la tomó entre sus brazos. Su piel estaba fría, como sí estuviera muerta. Con gesto de cuidado, la abrazó para calentarla con su calor.

Puede ser que él no recordará mucho sobre ella. Sus memorias tenían rezagos de momentos divertidos y alegres compartidos con Rose cuando eran niños. Ambos, solían salir a los prados del reino. Donde ahí, la oráculo le enseñaba sus leves conocimientos sobre adivinación. Dándole a conocer cuando nacerían los polluelos de un nido con exactitud. Y ella, nunca fallaba.

Inclusive ¡Podría decirse que ella fue quien lo motivo a querer aprender adivinación! Claro, de manera inconsciente.

El respiro profundo de la oráculo atrajo de sus pensamientos al chico. Se movió con lentitud en sus brazos, para abrir sus ojos poco a poco. John no pudo contener una sonrisa, al ver que estaba bien.

—¿Rose? — le ayudó a incorporarse —¿Estas bien? —

—Sí…— habló con dificultad —Estoy bien— murmuró. El metal de las cadenas resonó haciéndose llamar la atención las esposas oxidadas. John frunció el ceño. No había manera de que la pudiera liberar. No había llaves. Pero al observar bien, las esposas no tenían cerradura.

—Necesitas liberarlas con un conjuro— mencionó la rubia —Pero, ¿Cuál? — Lastimosamente, Rose negó con la cabeza dicho saber. Presionado, pensando en sus amigos que luchaban, recorrió con su vista el camino de las cadenas. Terminaban justamente pegada a la pared. Con determinación, se dirigió hasta el final.

Tomando posesión de las cadenas entre sus manos, empezó a jalar. Tal vez la idea era un poco rudimentaria, pero era lo menos que podía hacer. Pudiera derretirlas con el hechizo de fuego, pero al ser metal el calor se recorrería hasta ella, quemándola.

Rose lo contemplaba desde lejos. Se sintió impotente e intentó jalar desde su lugar. No tenía mucha fuerza pero al ver a John tratándola sacar de ahí, quiso ayudarle. Ella nunca no se vio en la necesidad de pedir ayuda; contrariamente ella lo otrogaba. Y estar en esa condición deplorable la hacía sentir mal.

A pesar de la fuerza ejercida, John no pudo desprender la cadena de la pared. Estaba fija a la piedra y ni siquiera un tornillo pudieron desprender de ella. Exhaustado, no se dio permiso de rendirse. Demostrando eso, volvió a jalar la cadena.

—John— preocupada por él, la rubia trató de pararse —Detente, no vas a poder romper la cadena de esa forma— trató de ser hacerlo razonar. —¡No importa! — respondió el chico —¡No voy a dejar que te hagan algo! — apretó sus dientes con fuerza, jaloneando sin cesar. Entonces el acto sobrehumano de John tuvo efecto.

La parte pegada en la pared se desprendió con violencia y no solo ello. También más de la mitad de ella salió volando. Inmediatamente, John colocó su cuerpo sobre Rose para protegerla de cualquier impacto. Cubriéndola totalmente de algún golpe por los escombros. Una nube de polvo cubrió todo el calabozo. Las toses se hicieron presentes.

—Dios…— se levantó un poco, aún temiendo que algo golpeará a la joven —No sabía que tuviera tanta fuerza, hehehe— sonrió asombrado. En verdad desconocía su fuerza interna —Diría lo mismo— añadió Rose.

—Tiempo sin verte, John— el joven agacho su mirar, mirando que la fémina le sonría de una manera dulce. Este, sonrió de la misma manera, dentro de él una parte realmente la extraño bastante —Igualmente Rose—

—Hey, dije "_Salva a mi hermana_" no "_Coquetea a mi hermana_" —

Esa inconfundible voz, no había duda que era…

—Vamos quítate de su encima o te pateó el trasero—

—¡Dave! — exclamó asombrado al ver la figura del rey através del agujero que recientemente provocó. Se le veía mal herido y con la ropa destajada. Más no fue impedimento para correr al lado de Rose. Aventando de por medio aquel dentón que interrumpía su encuentro.

—Rose, Rose— temiendo a que se la volvieran a llevar, el rubio de ojos rojos abrazaba con fuerza a la chica —Santo cielo, me tenías bastante preocupado por ti— murmuró, escondiendo su cabeza en el cuello de ella. Lalonde recargó su cabeza en él, sonriendo.

Dave no solía demostrar sus sentimientos. Pero en ese momento, juró el escuchar de un leve llorar.

—¡Wah! ¿Estan bien haya dentro? — el eco de una voz aguda retumbo en el calabozo —¿Jade? — arqueó una ceja el pelinegro —¿Eres tú? —

—Ah, sí— se escuchaba un poco nerviosa —¿Qué ocurre? — dejando solos a los rubios, se levantó para ir al hoyo —¿Por qué no vienes para acá? —

—¡No! ¡Quédate ahí! — exclamó la bruja —Es que no tengo ropa…— habló en susurro —Y Dave me amenazó a no aparecerme así en público— rió levemente. Los orbes ojiazules rodaron. —Espera aquí—

Atravesando todo el lugar, fue hasta el hombre inconsciente que la extraña noqueo. Ignorando quien era, tomó la larga capa que portaba. Sería lo suficiente para cubrir a su hermana. Luego, volvió con ella.

—Ten— extendió la mano —Esto te servirá—

Un brazo igualmente malherido como Strider, salió del agujero. Agarró la capa, desapareciéndola en la oscuridad. En unos minutos, salió Jade. Su cabello estaba alborotado, portando en su rostro varias heridas. Preocupado ante su estado, John le abrazó con cuidado. Jade, un poco sorprendida, respondió de igual manera. Ese cariño perdido entre hermanos, volvía a nacer otra vez.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí— interrumpió el tierno momento el rey —Solo tenemos poco tiempo. Jade y yo no pudimos acabar con todos— Strider poniéndose de pie, cargó entre sus brazos a su hermana.

—Pero ¿Cómo? Fue difícil para mí entrar aquí y no creo ser capaz de levitar a cuatro personas juntas— se mostró preocupado el dentón.

—Dave, aléjame del pentagrama— exigió Rose —Así podré sacarlos ha ambos con un hechizo de transportación— y mirándole decidida trató de bajarse de los brazos de su protector.

—¿Estas loca? — replicó —No podrías hacer eso, ¿Ya te has visto en que condición te encuentras? — gruñó. Rose solo se quedó en silencio, fulminándolo con la mirada. A veces odiaba que Dave fuera tan sobre protector.

—Ah, mejor yo lo hago…— levantó la mano, al sentir aquella sensación de rivalidad entre los hermanos —De todos modos, aún tengo energía— sonrió Jade. Dicho eso, los cuatro salieron de la prisión que tenía capturada a Rose.

—Hablando de energía ¡Aún no creo que tenga esa fuerza descomunal! — en son de alabanza a sí mismo, levantó su frente en alto el prospitano. —John— se colocó al lado de él —Tu no fuiste quien quebró la pared de esa manera— aclaró el derseano —Fue Jade con uno de sus ladridos caninos— rió sutilmente.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Entonces no fui yo!? — vaya forma de matar su ánimo

—John tú nunca fuiste una persona de fuerza bruta—

—¡Roseee! — lo que faltaba, un remate para fulminarlo.

Decepcionado miró a su hermana por el rabillo del ojo. La bruja zoomorfa solo sonrió apenada, en verdad no fue su intención acabar con su gran orgullo.

—Bueno, ¡Vamonos! —

Dio un aplauso, mientras un circuló de fuego consumía a los que yacían en su interior , desapareciéndoles en un segundo de ese lugar.

* * *

Elegancia, porte y nobleza. Son dotes del rey de Derse. O mejor dicho, de la reina. Ante la muerte del rey por manos del reino contrario, el reino oscuro se vio ante la necesidad de dar trono a un nuevo rey.

¿Y quien no es mejor para ello, que la gran consultora del rey? No había persona más confiable que la misma persona en el que confiaba el rey. El voto fue unánime, y su coronación fue menos de un día post muerte del soberano. Ahora, postrada ante el gran asiento plateado, portando en su mano un tridente muestra de su mando y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se hallaba Meenah, la gran soberana de Derse.

Una silueta sin igual, presumiéndolo con un gran vestido entallado elegante color fucsia; una cabellera que se asemejaba al mismo mar pero de color negro, acompañándole la corona plateada del reino; y cuernos sumamente ostentosos, miraba con gran aburriendo el gran pasillo desolado del salón principal. Sí ese era el trabajo de un rey, vaya aburrimiento. Como quisiera que en ese momento, algo viniera y la animara. De por sí, ha tenido ya varios días terribles.

Como sí el cielo escuchara su plegaria, las colosales puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par. Un troll, quien no era más que un lacayo se a próximo a los ojos de su reina precipitadamente.

—Alteza— reverencio —Hemos tenido noticias del Reino de Prospit—

Su rostro mostró una chispa de curiosidad. Haciendo ademán con sus manos, le sugirió que prosiguiera. El joven troll asentó para colocarse en pie.

—Gran reina, la oráculo de Prospit ha escapado y…—

—¿Ha escapado, dices? — la fina y elegante voz de la reina irrumpió. Temeroso, sin mirarle a los ojos, asentó. La reina, en ese instante se levantó de su trono.

—¿Y por que no fueron capaces de volver a meter en su jaula? — los taconazos de sus zapatos se escuchaban al decender por las escaleras —Pensé que fue una tarea fácil, incluso para los viejos e inútiles sabios de Prospit— clavó tridente en el suelo.

—Losé señora pero es que…—

—¡LES DIJE QUE LA MANTUVIERAN ENCERRADA! — su gritar retumbó en la sala —Querido— retomó ese tono suave —Solo era una cosilla sencilla— sonrió. El troll con miedo retrocedió.

—Mi reina yo lo sé, más…— gimió de temor al ver que los picos del tridente se acercaban a su cuello —¿Más que? Querido— arqueó una ceja sonriente.

—¡Más el rey de Prospit volvió con la ayuda de la Bruja Zoomorfa! — exclamó con rapidez, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza esperando su muerte. Pero al no verla venir, abrió sus ojos. Se asombró al ver que su reina quedo perpleja ante él.

—¿El rey volvió? — cuestiono. El troll quedó serio.

—PREGUNTE QUE SI EL REY VOLVIO— gruñó con ira ante el súbdito, el joven se limito a contestar con un asentamiento de cabeza. Chasqueando sus dientes, giró sobre sí misma de vuelta a su trono. Eso era algo realmente malo. Más en su mente, algo le hizo reflexionar deteniendo su paso.

—¿Había alguien más con ellos? — limitó a preguntar secamente

—Sí…— agachó el mirar —Era otro sujeto, pero no tenemos idea de quien era. Solo, salió volando o levitando de ahí..— respondió dudoso —Más no hizo nada—

La reina suspiró con pesadez. Retomando su camino al trono, señaló al troll que se fuera. Que por hoy, su vida estaba a salvo. Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se esfumó rápidamente de ese lugar. Dejando sola a la reina en sus pensares.

Era imposible. Era sumamente imposible que la oráculo pudiera escapar. Meenah había adquirido el control de Prospit justo al momento que Dave fuera destronado por su propia gente. La última pieza de la realeza estaba perdido en alguna parte del Gran Bosque, pero eso no sería problema; luego lo mataría. Aparte, tenía su premio de consolación. Sin contar que la muerte de la oráculo imposibilitaría cualquier intento de rebelión.

Recargó su rostro en una mano.

Pero, ¿La bruja zoomorfa con el rey? Eso ya era algo sumamente extraño. Algo no estaba bien aquí. Más en su interior no era su preocupar el rey, la bruja o la oráculo juntos; no.

Era más bien aquel individuo desconocido. Provocaba en su interior un malestar al pensar en él. Aun que fue algo muy bobo, siempre tenía en mente cualquier mínimo detalle. Sin duda alguna, lo que ocurría era algo fuera de su saber, y detestaba eso con sumo odio.

—¡Guardias! Tráiganme a esas dos personas— mandó ordenar —Que le digan a su superior que la reina los invoca inmediatamente— jugó con uno de sus largos cabellos.

—Díganles, que tenemos que hablar sobre la antigua historia de Prospit— sonrió malévolamente —Y que a cualquier intento de negación, los mando a matar— clavó su tridente en el suelo, que escupió chispas al chocar con el suelo.

Los guardias inminentemente obedecieron a la orden.

La reina solo sonreía.

Sonrisa que fue tomando poco a poco en una risa maquiavélica.

En verdad no permitiría que nadie le quitara el honor que ahora poseía Derse.

Nadie.

* * *

Próximo Update: Domingo 18 de Agosto


End file.
